


Старый свет

by Fate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fate/pseuds/Fate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин и Сэм отправляются в Хогвартс</p>
            </blockquote>





	Старый свет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Old Country](https://archiveofourown.org/works/164479) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> **Бета:** панда хель  
>  **Гамма:** фрутти  
>  **Арт:** Ruata  
>  **Клип:** Римроуз  
>  **Примечание:** кроссовер с «Гарри Поттером», АУ с конца 2-го сезона  
>  **От автора:** несмотря на то, что действия книги «Дары смерти» происходят в 1997 – 1998 годах, в фике Битва за Хогвартс произошла в таймлайне серии «All Hell Breaks Loose»  
>  **От переводчиков:** мы от всей души хотим поблагодарить наших дорогих **панду хель** и **фрутти** за их бесценный труд и совместные минуты свуна. Спасибо **Ruata** и **Римроуз** за замечательное атмосферное оформление: надеемся, удовольствие от совместной работы было взаимным! Также благодарим **Сивиспакем** за советы и поддержку.  
>  И просто преогромнейшее спасибо **astolat** за чудесный и прекрасный фик, которым просто невозможно было не вдохновиться, а также за энтузиазм и помощь в переводе.

****

****  


Если верить одометру, в тот день они проехали четыреста двадцать три мили. Свернув с автострады на выезд 298, они остановились у третьего по счету мотеля и заселились в один из обветшалых домиков, разбросанных вокруг посыпанной гравием парковки. Они расплатились совершенно новой кредиткой и вот уже две недели ни с кем не созванивались, так что кроме них самих только Господь Бог знал, где они находятся. Поэтому когда поздним вечером раздался стук в дверь, Дин, чистивший пистолет, быстрыми отлаженными движениями собрал его обратно. Он поднялся с кровати и, на ходу заряжая оружие, вслед за Сэмом подкрался к двери.

— Кто там? — спросил Дин, уже перебирая в голове возможные варианты. В дальнем углу комнаты, где располагалась кухня, было окно. Если это федералы, то ему, быть может, удастся их задержать и дать Сэму время уйти — сам он как-нибудь их отвлечет, а там уж можно будет добрую милю пробежать по лесу вдоль дороги, по которой они с Сэмом сюда приехали.

Ответа не последовало, но стук повторился. Сэм осторожно посмотрел в глазок, вернулся на место и прошептал:

— Никого.

Дин посмотрел вниз: дорожка из соли вдоль порога была нетронута. Тогда он отдернул штору, чтобы проверить окна.

— Твою мать! — от неожиданности Дин даже отпрыгнул назад.

На него, сверкая огромными желтыми глазами из-под, казалось, нахмуренных перьев-бровей, сердито смотрела сова. Птица снова постучала клювом по стеклу. Дин убрал пистолет.

— Ты глянь, какая-то бешеная сова, — сказал он, рассматривая птицу.

— Разве совы переносят бешенство? — засомневался Сэм.

— Только не говори мне, что это нормально, — Дин кивнул в сторону окна. Сова вела себя все беспокойнее, взлетала над подоконником и скребла по стеклу когтями.

Сэм прищурился и подошел ближе к окну.

— Это… смотри, к ее лапе что, записка привязана?

— Эй, только не вздумай открывать…

Слишком поздно: Сэм распахнул окно и сова, сердито ухая, влетела в комнату и закружила над их головами. Почти полчаса ушло на то, чтобы заставить ее сесть на телевизор и отобрать у нее записку: сова ни в какую не желала отдавать ее Сэму, а Дин не собирался приближаться к этому сбрендившему созданию.

— Я все еще настаиваю, что у нее сальмонелла или еще какая зараза, — пробормотал он.

К удивлению Дина, записка оказалась свернутым в трубочку конвертом.

«Дин Майкл Винчестер

Поконо Кантри Лодж, комната № 7

Пенсильвания

Соединенные Штаты Америки».

Сэм заглянул ему через плечо.

— Так, а вот это уже странно, — сказал он. Да уж, странно — это еще слабо сказано.

Дин поднял взгляд на сову.

— И как, черт возьми, кто-то мог узнать, что мы… Боже, я разговариваю с совой!

Птица нетерпеливо зашипела и протянула когтистую лапу. Дин отдернул руку с письмом.

— Нет, чучело, я тебе его не верну, здесь написано, что оно для меня.

Сова не ухнула, а скорее даже вздохнула и в следующий момент бросилась с телевизора прямо на Дина. Тот замахал руками и упал на кровать, все еще сжимая письмо в ладони.

— Твою ж мать, убери ее от меня! — завопил Дин, но Сэм лишь смеялся и не думал двигаться с места.

Птица залезла клювом в передний карман джинсов Дина, вытащила оттуда зажим для денег и принялась трясти его, разбрасывая купюры, пока у нее в клюве не осталась всего одна двадцатка. После этого, осыпав братьев на прощание перьями из хвоста, сова вылетела в окно.

— Супер, — произнес Дин. — Меня ограбила сова. Хватит ржать, это не смешно.

— Ну, так что в письме? — все еще ухмыляясь спросил Сэм.

Дин вскрыл конверт и начал читать:

«Мы, как управляющие делами Вашей семьи, с прискорбием сообщаем, что Ваш прадед Джеффри Петер Альберт Кварглхоф, шестой барон Тейвершэм, на днях скончался. И, поскольку его смерти предшествовала трагическая кончина Вашего двоюродного прадеда Персеваля Винсента Финчли Кварглхофа, Ваших двоюродных дедов Реджинальда Марка Адели Кварглхофа и Уилберфорса Рейнольда Персеваля Кварглхофа, Вашего двоюродного племянника Гилберта Персеваля Татлшафта Кварглхофа, Вашего троюродного брата Руперта Джеффри Кэлэми-Кварглхофа и Вашей троюродной сестры Виолетты Доротеи Элеоноры Кэлэми-Кварглхоф, Вашей бабки Алейши Маргарет Корделии Кварглхоф-Райдер, Вашего дяди Питера Лесли Кварглхофа-Райдера, Вашего двоюродного брата Джеймса Уильяма Кварглхофа-Райдера и Вашей матери Мэри Анны Винчестер, Вы являетесь ближайшим ныне живущим наследником и наследуете титул седьмого барона Тейвершэма и имение, передающиеся по праву первородства, а не по салическому закону, а также получаете соответствующие права и привилегии.

Мы приглашаем Вас посетить один из наших офисов для вступления в право наследования. Мы с нетерпением ждем Вашего приезда и надеемся, что сможем служить Вам с той же честностью и неоспоримой неподкупностью, как и всей Вашей семье на протяжении последних шести поколений.

С уважением,

Фрэнсис Делакорт Уэрри Хоу

«Фампелти & Хоу», Солиситоры

Косой переулок, 125, 17-й этаж

Лондон, Соединенное Королевство».

 

 

Сэму письмо показалось невероятно клевым. Да уж, Сэм иногда бывал таким идиотом.

— Ты издеваешься? — спросил Дин.

— А что не так?

— Да блин, письмо принесла почтовая сова, а ты воспринимаешь это всерьез.

— Дин, как-то же она нас нашла, верно? Думаю, нам стоит с этим разобраться. Мы ведь с маминой семьей даже по телефону никогда не разговаривали.

— Ну да, а теперь они все умерли, так что уже поздновато об этом волноваться, Сэм.

— У мамы было два младших брата, возможно, они еще живы. То есть, может оказаться, что у нас есть и другие родственники, — настаивал Сэм. — В любом случае, дело не в этом…

— Да, дело в том, что это полный бред, — ответил Дин.

Сэм скрестил руки на груди и хмыкнул:

— А, может, все дело в том, что нам придется лететь на самолете, и ты этого боишься.

— Ну, через восемь месяцев наследство все равно перейдет к тебе, так что ты сможешь делать с ним все, что заблагорассудится, — выпалил Дин.

Сэм вздрогнул, весь побледнел и, тихо послав Дина нахрен, выскочил из номера, хлопнув дверью.

Дин тяжело опустился на кровать, изо всех сил стараясь злиться на Сэма, а не на себя. Просто он еще не научился не думать об этом. Он никогда не наделся на долгую жизнь, но и оказаться перед Вратами Ада в конце он никак не ожидал. Он ни о чем не жалел. Да и о чем можно жалеть, когда достаточно было всего лишь поднять голову, чтобы увидеть в окне стоящего на парковке Сэма, с растрепанными волосами, опущенной головой и сжатыми в кулаки ладонями. Высокого, живого, дышащего Сэма. Будь у Дина второй шанс, он поступил бы точно так же, и он не собирался делать ничего, что могло бы расторгнуть сделку.

Но все же… до него начало наконец доходить — как быстро летит минутная стрелка по циферблату, как несутся дни, неумолимо приближая конец. И да, Сэм тоже это осознавал — прочитывал по три книги за день, если ему удавалось заполучить что-нибудь стоящее, пытался выучить сразу четыре языка, чтобы читать то, что не было переведено. Он выглядел ужасно уставшим и измученным, и Дин понял, что Сэм уцепился за эту сумасшедшую идею с совой в надежде на помощь семьи.

Но это действительно был полный бред. Дин хорошо помнил мамины похороны и знал, что никто из этих людей не желал иметь ничего общего с ни отцом, ни с ними. Дину тоже ничего от них не нужно. Если кто и сможет его спасти, то только Сэм, и незачем тратить оставшееся время впустую.

Дин скомкал письмо и выбросил его в урну.

 

 

На следующий день они решили пополнить запас патронов и пуль и заехали в оружейный магазинчик, владелец которого знал одного из сослуживцев отца. Они почти не разговаривали по дороге. Сэм не вспоминал о письме. Пока Дин рассматривал товар, Сэм отвел владельца магазина в сторону, чтобы Дин не слышал, о чем они говорят. После этого он подошел к брату:

— Дай мне ключи, я вернусь через пару часов.

Он часто так делал в последнее время. Дин вложил ключи в протянутую ладонь, проводил взглядом отъезжающую машину, оставившую за собой облако пыли, и снова повернулся к прилавку.

— А к Глоку девятнадцатого калибра детали есть?

Сэм вернулся спустя четыре часа, когда уже стемнело. Вместо предыдущих семи книг на заднем сидении Импалы появился десяток новых. Братья заказали бургеры и уселись в дальнем углу бара. Сэм тут же принялся за книги, в одной руке держа гамбургер, а другой переворачивая страницы. Поев, Дин откинулся на сидении, допивая второе пиво и посматривая на Сэма. Тот шевелил губами, читая текст на латыни.

Вернувшись поздно вечером в мотель, они обнаружили прикрепленную к двери записку «Подойдите к стойке регистрации».

Портье поздоровался, когда они вошли, и подозрительно спросил:

— Кто из вас Дин Винчестер?

Они расплачивались кредиткой на имя Уайли Коди.

— Эм, да, это его девичья фамилия, — недолго думая, ответил Дин и ткнул пальцем в Сэма, за что тут же получил пинок.

— Да ну? — удивился портье. Дин облокотился на стойку и широко улыбнулся. — Э… ну, в общем, тут вам несколько писем, — запинаясь, произнес портье и одними кончиками пальцев подтолкнул конверты к Дину.

Письма были все те же.

«Дин Майкл Винчестер

Поконо Кантри Лодж, комната № 7

Пенсильвания

Соединенные Штаты Америки

 **ТРЕБУЕТСЯ ОТВЕТ»**.

— Да, еще вы должны нам двадцать баксов за банку для сбора средств в поддержку онкологических исследований, — добавил портье.

— Что, простите? — не понял Дин.

— Ее утащила дрессированная сова твоего приятеля, — объяснил портье. — А банка-то была почти полной.

Сэм пнул его еще раз, когда они вышли на улицу.

— Девичья фамилия?

— Заткнись, — мрачно ответил Дин и спрятал бумажник. В этот раз он выбросил письма, даже не распечатав.

На следующий день он положил деньги в бумажник, бумажник в сумку, а сумку в багажник.

— Можешь больше их не приносить, денег все равно не получишь, — зло сообщил он сове, когда та появилась снова, на этот раз с четырьмя копиями, на двух из которых красовались надписи « **ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, ОТВЕТЬТЕ КАК МОЖНО СКОРЕЕ»**. Сова сердито посмотрела на Дина (ладно, ладно, возможно, все совы смотрят сердито, но перья этой птицы топорщились сильнее обычного), бросила письма на пол и, улетая, нагадила на Импалу.

Дин сжег письма, предварительно посыпав их солью. На всякий случай.

На следующий день он попросил портье не впускать сову.

— У нее птичий грипп, — сообщил Дин.

Он остался ждать в номере и через окно продемонстрировал прилетевшей сове средний палец. Та скрылась из виду, а десять минут спустя в приоткрытое окно кухни с жужжанием влетели сразу восемь писем, половина из которых угодила в соус для спагетти, который готовил Сэм. А потом сова поцарапала машину.

— Ах ты тварь пернатая! — проорал Дин, выбегая на парковку, но было слишком поздно.

— Слушай, ну почему бы просто не написать им ответ? — повторял Сэм весь следующий день, пока Дин осматривал комнату, проверяя, все ли окна закрыты на щеколду, а дверь — на замок и цепочку. Он накрыл подкрашенную, натертую воском Импалу брезентом, на котором целый день выводил корректором фразу «У меня есть пистолет и, клянусь Богом, я его использую!». На щель для писем он прибил дощечку, но, когда нагнулся, чтобы поправить подсунутое под дверь полотенце, дощечка вылетела прямо ему в лицо.

Дин вскрикнул от боли.

Шестнадцать писем пулеметной очередью влетели внутрь одно за другим. Снаружи послышалось удаляющееся издевательское уханье.

— Ну все, я точно ее пристрелю, — сказал Дин, потирая лоб — дощечка ударила его как раз над глазом. Сэм открыл одно из писем, сплошь испещренное надписями « **СРОЧНО СРОЧНО СРОЧНО»** , и обнаружил внизу страницы примечание: «Если Вы нуждаетесь в каких-либо средствах, перечисленных из Вашего состояния, для покрытия расходов на перелет и любых сопутствующих этому неудобств, без колебаний обращайтесь в филиал нашей фирмы в Нью-Йорке, располагающийся в здании Дженерал Электрик по адресу Манхэттен, Лексингтон-Авеню, 570, офис № 1313».

Сэм зачитал это вслух и многозначительно посмотрел на Дина.

— Ладно, съездим. По крайней мере, избавимся от этой долбанной совы.

 

 

Здание Дженерал Электрик оказалось внушительным небоскребом с причудливой башней — Дин точно не помнил, но вроде видел его в черно-белых фильмах про Нью-Йорк. Вестибюль был украшен розовым мрамором, за порядком следили с десяток вооруженных охранников. Вот только тринадцатого этажа в здании не наблюдалось.

— Какого черта? — возмутился Дин в лифте. — Все, нам здесь нечего делать.

— Что мы, зря приехали? Может, это всего лишь опечатка, — предположил Сэм и, затащив Дина обратно в кабину, нажал кнопку двенадцатого этажа. Дин даже рта раскрыть не успел. Офиса № 1213 не обнаружилось, но милая администратор в офисе № 1214 стоила поездки на лифте. Однако она ничего не слышала о «Фампелти & Хоу».

— Давай проверим четырнадцатый, — предложил Сэм, и они пошли по лестнице, чтобы сэкономить время.

Дин остановился перед дверью на четырнадцатый этаж и оглянулся на ступеньки. Сэм замер на площадке между пролетами и не сводил глаз со стены.

— Ты идешь или как?

— Подожди, — ответил Сэм.

Дин закатил глаза и открыл дверь. Из-за стола на него смотрели пять рабочих в строительных касках: пол был разобран до основания и повсюду валялись провода.

— Простите, ошибся этажом, — произнес Дин и закрыл дверь. — Все, чувак, — сказал он, поворачиваясь к Сэму… которого на площадке больше не было.

— Сэм? — позвал Дин. Он перегнулся через перила. На лестнице было пусто. — Сэм! — он в два прыжка преодолел лестничный пролет, споткнулся на последней ступеньке, врезался прямо в пустую стену…

…и пролетел сквозь нее. От такого прыжка заложило уши. В следующее мгновение Дин приземлился на плюшевый ковер в каком-то коридоре. Рядом была железная стойка с птичьими клетками, в которых сидели совы. Дин пристально посмотрел на самую большую клетку. Огромная желтоглазая сова смерила его презрительным взглядом.

— Ты, — с ненавистью произнес Дин.

Сова пренебрежительно фыркнула. Остальные птицы заухали, будто насмехаясь над ним, а одна сова повернула голову под немыслимым углом, что, как показалось Дину, тоже было не особо вежливо. Он вскочил на ноги и шагнул к клетке.

— О, у тебя получилось! Пошли, — к нему по коридору спешил Сэм.

— Подожди-ка, — ответил Дин. — Я сейчас… Да стой ты! — но Сэм настойчиво тянул его за руку.

— Дин, ты же не собираешься убивать сову?

— Ты сам видел, что она сделала с моей машиной! Я ей перья за это повыдираю, — проворчал Дин, но последовал за Сэмом по коридору.

В коридоре было пусто. На стенах висели мерцающие голубыми огоньками газовые лампы, а толстый красный ковер заглушал шаги. Сэм с Дином прошли мимо тяжелых деревянных дверей с цифрами «1301» и «1302», а за углом обнаружился и офис № 1313 — двойные массивные двери были обиты железом, а буквы на прикрепленной табличке горели ярким пламенем.

 

 

Они некоторое время молча смотрели на пылающую надпись.

— И почему с нами вечно происходит какая-то херня? — произнес Дин и, пригнувшись, словно желая увернуться от огня, открыл дверь.

 

 

Секретарь с сомнением посмотрела на них, что было не совсем справедливо, потому что это на ней был ярко-красный костюм ведьмы и это ее ногти меняли цвет каждые десять секунд — одновременно с волосами.

— Могу я узнать цель вашего визита?

— Леди, я задаюсь тем же вопросом, — ответил Дин. — Я всего лишь хочу, чтобы ваша долбанная сова отстала от меня.

— Мы получили вот это письмо, — Сэм протянул секретарю конверт. Она бросила на него один-единственный взгляд и изумленно округлила глаза.

— Секунду, — произнесла она и исчезла. В прямом смысле слова.

— Не нравится мне все это, — Дин засунул руки в карманы и осмотрелся. Стены комнаты были обшиты тяжелыми деревянными панелями, полки были заполнены толстенными книгами с испещренными витиеватыми письменами переплетами, а в углу сам собой крутился огромный глобус с покрытыми сусальным золотом континентами и океанами из лазурита. — Сэм, здесь точно что-то нечисто.

— Они юристы, Дин, а не демоны.

— Это еще хуже, — парировал Дин, на что Сэм закатил глаза.

Сзади хлопнула дверь, и спустя мгновение к ним уже спешил мужчина в черной расшитой золотом мантии. За ним следовала секретарь.

— Лорд Тейвершэм! — воскликнул мужчина, протягивая Дину руку. — Я Уиттингтон Биглспот, глава нью-йоркского филиала.

У него были клочковатые белые волосы и недовольно поджатый рот, с которым происходило что-то странное. Дин не сразу понял: Биглспот просто пытался улыбнуться, но у него никак не получалось.

— Какое удовольствие, какая честь наконец встретить вас. И какой… — Биглспот кашлянул, видимо пытаясь изобразить смех, — … неординарный способ прибытия. Прошу прощения, что мы оказались несколько неподготовленны к вашему появлению. Пожалуйста, проходите…

Пока они шли в кабинет, Биглспот не умолкал ни на секунду.

— Обычно мы не рекомендуем заходить через, как бы это сказать, черный вход, — он оглянулся на них. — Последние несколько лет охрана в здании начала что-то подозревать, и многие из наших, кхм, клиентов, которые предпочли бы воспользоваться черным ходом, сталкиваются с некоторыми трудностями… — он бросил на них взгляд. — Но я должен выразить восхищение — глядя на вас, никто бы и не подумал, что вы не маглы.

«Маглы?» — одними губами спросил у Сэма Дин. Тот лишь пожал плечами.

Они сели, Биглспот достал бумаги и начал рассказывать. Дин перестал слушать уже после трех секунд и снова включился в разговор только после того, как Сэм пнул ножку его стула. Этот так называемый юрист в мантии выжидающе на него смотрел.

— Послушайте, я не очень во всем этом разбираюсь, — произнес Дин. — Просто расскажите в двух словах. — Так он точно сможет уловить суть, о чем бы там ни шла речь.

Биглспот откашлялся.

— Включая поместье Тейвершэмов и прилегающие земли, ваше состояние оценивается в двадцать три миллиона галлеонов.

— Ум-гум, — цинично протянул Дин. — И сколько это, десять тысяч галлеонов к доллару?

Биглспот стукнул по небольшому камню на столе. Камень резко высунул ноги, руки и маленькую толстую голову и недружелюбно нахмурился.

— Текущий курс галлеона к доллару, — попросил Биглспот.

— Какому доллару? Какому доллару? — раздраженно пропищал человек-камень.

— Американскому, разумеется, — прошипел Биглспот в ответ.

— 4, 82163 американских долларов за галлеон, — выдал человек-камень и тут же вновь стал булыжником.

— Сто десять миллионов долларов, — машинально произнес Сэм. Потом замер. — Сто десять миллионов? — в конце его голос дал петуха.

— Ну, я боюсь, в соответствии с действующим налоговым кодексом, — начал Биглспот, — налог на наследуемое имущество… бла-бла-бла… семейная доверительная собственность… бла-бла-бла… ликвидные активы… бла-бла-бла… и таким образом стоимость состояния сокращается до суммы примерно в девяноста четыре миллиона долларов, большая часть которой…

— Ладно, а сейчас вы скажете: «Вас снимала скрытая камера!», да? — перебил его Дин.

Биглспот запнулся и недоуменно уставился на него.

— Скрытая… камера?

Дину понадобилось время, чтобы осознать происходящее. Не то чтобы он был против целого состояния, но, в самом деле, что за фигня? После еще получаса нудных рассказов о налогах, годовом доходе и процентной ставке Дин снова прервал Биглспота на середине предложения.

— Ладно, как мне получить наличку?

— Прошу прощения? — произнес Биглспот.

Дин взмахнул рукой.

— Обналичить. Получить все девяносто миллионов в одном чемодане.

Сэм закатил глаза.

— Дин, — шикнул он. В его голосе отчетливо слышалось «Не позорь меня!».

— Хорошо, в двух чемоданах, — уточнил Дин. — В багажнике. Как угодно. Мне нахрен не сдался загородный дом в Англии и это, как его, доверенное имущество. Просто разбейте копилку, — он улыбнулся Сэму. — Я свожу тебя в Диснейуорлд.

Биглспот смотрел на него полными ужаса глазами. Его рука тряслась.

— Продать… поместье Тейвершэмов?

— Дин! — с упреком произнес Сэм.

— Ну что? — ответил Дин. — Нахрена нам дом в Англии? — Сэм только отмахнулся и опустился пониже в кресле, пряча глаза. Конечно же, Сэм сразу загорелся идеей этого чертова дома. — Вот если бы там были призраки, мы могли бы…

— Они там есть! — с готовностью воскликнул Биглспот. — В поместье Тейвершэмов обитает семнадцать исторических призраков!

Дин приподнял бровь. Ну разумеется.

— Хоть один из них убил кого-нибудь?

— Что? Нет, конечно! Все они надлежащим образом зарегистрированы. Это привидения, которые полностью сохранили свою личность, а не опасные неупокоенные духи…

— Ага, — протянул Дин. — Это замечательно. Тогда вы можете продать дом этим, как они там себя называют, охотникам за призраками? Ну, из той программы по телеку.

— Но… но… — заикаясь, произнес Биглспот. — Одиннадцать поколений вашей семьи… Заколдованный лес… Лабиринт, в который сэр Галлимофрей Адальберт заманил Уинчкомбскую росомаху…

— Вы издеваетесь? — спросил Дин.

— Библиотека! — отчаянно взывал Биглспот. — Тридцать тысяч томов! Первое издание «De praestigiis daemonum»*…

Сэм выпрямился так резко, что стул подскочил вверх.

— О, черт, — простонал Дин.

_________________________________________

 

_*«Об обманах демонов», книга Иоганна Вейера_

 

Не дав им опомниться, Биглспот тут же заговорил о документации и подписании бумаг. Он весь взмок от испуга и спешно потащил братьев по коридору, словно боясь, что они передумают.

— Всего одно короткое перемещение по каминной сети… все уже готово… — Он остановился возле большого камина и махнул рукой в сторону большой пепельницы, заполненной блестящим песком. — Наши партнеры ожидают вас с минуты на минуту в офисе в Косом переулке.

Дин посмотрел на Сэма, который, похоже, сам ничего не понимал, потом снова на Биглспота.

— Так, еще раз.

— Эм, Косой переулок? — повторил Биглспот.

— Что «Косой переулок»?

Сэм ткнул Дина локтем.

— Мы там никогда не были. Может, вы бы могли пойти первыми…

— О, как неосмотрительно с моей стороны, конечно же, вы могли не узнать каминную решетку, — сообразил Биглспот. — Разумеется… прошу прощения, — он взял полную горсть песка и кинул ее в камин. Спокойное дружелюбное пламя с ревом взметнулось вверх, окрасившись в ярко-зеленый цвет. Биглспот выкрикнул: «Косой переулок!», шагнул в огонь и исчез.

Огонь снова утих и теперь лишь слегка потрескивал. Дин уставился в камин, а затем перевел взгляд на Сэма.

— Так, все, валим отсюда.

— Дин.

— Ты что, серьезно?

Вместо ответа Сэм взял немного песка, бросил его в камин, произнес: «Косой переулок» и исчез. По-видимому, это было «Да».

Дин выругался себе под нос и, проверив прикрепленный за поясом джинсов Глок, набрал песка. Потом он засомневался — вдруг Биглспот взял больше? Он высыпал песок, зачерпнул полную горсть и, выкрикнув: «Косой переулок», бросил в камин и с закрытыми глазами шагнул в ревущее зеленое пламя.

Дина как будто схватили за руки и утянули вниз, в гудящий черный туннель. В лицо били порывы холодного воздуха, перемежаясь с внезапными вспышками зеленого пламени. Казалось, это никогда не закончится. Дин пытался вытянуть руки и коснуться хоть чего-нибудь, но вокруг была лишь пустота, словно его засосало в торнадо. Он стремительно летел вниз, не переставая материться, пока его наконец не выбросило из камина на оживленную улицу. Чуть не сбив с ног двух мужчин в мантиях до пят, он упал на землю.

— Блядь, — выдохнул Дин. Он поднялся на ноги, завел руку назад — Глок был все еще на месте — и осмотрелся.

— Эй, — Сэм схватил его за руку, — успокойся, а то тебя примут за психа.

— Я и есть псих! — Дин вцепился в его рубашку. — Потому что только псих мог позволить уговорить себя на такое! Мы вообще где?

— Эм… в Косом переулке, — удивленно произнес стоящий в нескольких шагах от них Биглспот. — Наш головной офис… — он указал на большое здание за ними с неброской металлической табличкой «125».

— Я думал, он в Лондоне, — заметил Сэм.

— Так и есть, — ответил Биглспот. — Косой переулок, Лондон.

— Лондон? — переспросил Дин. — Лондон?! Вы притащили нас в гребаную Англию? А как же моя машина?

— Ваша… что? — не понял Биглспот.

— Моя машина! Припаркованная на улице в гребаном Нью-Йорке!

— А я говорил тебе, загони ее в гараж, — чуть слышно пробормотал Сэм.

— О, даже не начинай, я не позволю непонятно кому трогать мою машину.

— Вы имеете в виду автомобиль? — рискнул предположить Биглспот. — Магловский автомобиль? — В его голосе слышалось сомнение и даже как будто насмешка.

Дин нехорошо улыбнулся. Биглспот в ужасе распахнул глаза и резко отшатнулся.

— Я имею в виду, — удивительно спокойно, если учесть всю ситуацию, произнес Дин, — свою Шевроле Импалу 1967 года выпуска, ключи от которой папа отдал мне в мое семнадцатилетие, и, если какая-нибудь сволочь утащит ее на штраф-стоянку, потому что вы перекинули меня через блядский океан…

— А, — выдохнул Биглспот. Он прижался спиной к стене, потому что Дин отрезал ему все пути к отступлению. — Фамильное наследство, ну разумеется, я понимаю. Уверяю вас, я договорюсь с Гриблрутом и Грайндером о доставке… Они работают на нашу фирму…

— Никто никуда не поедет на моей детке, — оборвал его Дин.

— Нет, нет, — заверил его Биглспот. — Они профессионалы в этом деле, они даже доставляют бесценные артефакты для Гринготтса! Им бы и в голову не пришло самим активировать…

Сэм оттащил Дина в сторону.

— Да все с ней будет в порядке! Мы всегда можем просто вернуться…

— Ты свихнулся? Я никогда в жизни не полезу туда снова, и тебе не позволю.

— Чувак, мы в Лондоне. За пять минут, — многозначительно добавил Сэм, как будто от этого факта Дин должен был прийти в неописуемый восторг. Этот засранец еще и улыбался.

— Ненавижу тебя, — сдался Дин.

И он возненавидел Сэма еще сильнее после четырех часов, проведенных в огромной душной комнате в окружении полудюжины юристов. Те упорно продолжали нести какой-то бред, обращаться к Дину «Ваша Светлость» — именно так, с большой буквы — и подсовывать ему под нос документы. Сэм их брал, внимательно изучал и задавал вопросы, на которые получал еще более бредовые ответы.

— Осталось всего восемь месяцев, а ты заставляешь меня это терпеть? — в конце концов взорвался Дин. Сэм ему врезал, а Дин столкнул Сэма на пол. Юристы с криком бросились врассыпную. В итоге Сэм с глухим ударом приложил Дина о стену, прижался лбом к его лбу и прошептал:

— Замолчи. Не смей. Я не позволю тебе, не позволю…

— Я знаю, — горло Дина сжалось, и он обнял ладонями голову брата, чтобы хоть как-то успокоить: такая тоска и отчаяние сквозили в голосе Сэма. Дину начало казаться, что, возможно, стоит смириться, хотя бы ради того, чтобы у Сэма осталось что-то свое, когда Дин уйдет.

Поэтому, когда юристы снова осмелились выглянуть из-под столов, Дин сказал:

— Извините… Давайте вы просто перешлете Сэму все документы, а он сам скажет мне, что подписать.

Юристы поспешно кивнули.

— Возможно, вы захотите посетить поместье… — робко предложил Биглспот.

— Отлично, — согласился Дин. — Но только если мы отправимся туда не через дымоход.

 

 

— Ого, — произнес Сэм.

Это был не просто дом, а целый замок.

— Рот закрой — муха залетит, — Дин отвесил Сэму подзатыльник, хотя и у него самого от такого зрелища отвисла челюсть. — Неудивительно, что ты в восторге, принцесса, — добавил он.

— Заткнись, придурок, — огрызнулся Сэм, толкая Дина в ответ. Дворецкий («Прикинь, у меня есть дворецкий» — прошептал Дин Сэму, но тот не обратил на это никакого внимания), некий мистер Мергатройд Римпл, угрюмо повел их вверх по парадной лестнице. Интересно, он всегда такой хмурый?

Изнутри дом выглядел именно так, как и должно выглядеть место, в котором до этого жили одиннадцать поколений очень странных людей: чопорная мебель, тяжелые бархатные портьеры, гобелены и картины на каменных стенах.

— Нет, серьезно, как они вообще могут быть нашими родственниками? — спросил Дин, глядя на портрет мужчины с недовольно поджатыми губами, остроконечной шляпой на голове и толстым мопсом на коленях.

— Задаюсь тем же вопросом, —  Остроконечная Шляпа повернул голову и сердито посмотрел на Дина. — И прекратите таращиться на меня, это невежливо.

Дин чуть не заорал. Дворецкий же и глазом не моргнул, а Остроконечная Шляпа снова перевел хмурый взгляд на картину напротив: на ней была изображена девушка в довольно симпатичном, по мнению Дина, платье, хотя глубокий вырез и навевал мысли о диснеевских принцессах.  Девушка бросила на Дина испепеляющий взгляд и демонстративно прикрыла грудь накинутой на плечи шалью.

— Прекрати, она вполне может оказаться нашей пра-пра-прабабушкой, — прошипел Сэм, пихая Дина локтем в бок.

— Блин, да это всего лишь картина, — слабо возразил Дин. Он вцепился Сэму в руку и продолжил шепотом: — Серьезно, все это пугает меня до чертиков. Я сказал «Кристо» десяти чувакам там, в офисе, и ничего…

— Ты шутишь, — простонал Сэм.

— Да ну тебя! Местечко жуткое, и они тоже! Кто вообще все эти люди?

— Чувак, они не собираются нас резать, так что подыгрывай, — Сэм высвободил руку и последовал за дворецким. — Мистер Римпл, — ангельским тоном произнес он.

— Зовите меня просто Римпл, сэр, если вас не затруднит, — отозвался дворецкий, и Дин выразительно закатил глаза. Сэм снова его проигнорировал.

— Отлично. Римпл. Мистер Биглспот упомянул об экземпляре «De praestigiis daemonum»*…

— О да, — нараспев произнес Римпл, — книга была приобретена Фарнсвортом Ричлингом Кварглхофом, старшим сыном третьего барона Тейвершэма; не буду вдаваться в подробности, но могу с уверенностью заявить, что этот экземпляр принадлежал Джордано Бруно: его кровь была обнаружена на обложке. К несчастью, хозяин Фарнсворт исчез за день до своего тридцатилетия, не оставив завещания. Его портрет теперь находится на четвертом подземном этаже, потому что имеет привычку пронзительно кричать. Хозяин Фарнсворт был видным ученым, пусть иногда и совершал необдуманные поступки. Он также приобрел вот эту магическую чашу из римского стекла, датированную первым веком… 

За следующий час они узнали, как все четыре жены второго барона Тейвершэма одна за другой ткали вот тот гобелен на стене, и как дочь пятого барона сменила все ковры в доме, и как шестой барон купил этот буфет, пока гостил у фей на юге Франции — Дин было принял это за шутку, однако дворецкий говорил совершенно серьезно. Когда Римпл наконец замолчал, чтобы перевести дух, Сэм решил вмешаться:

— Так что насчет библиотеки?..

— Эй, — произнес Дин, разглядывая обеденный стол — Римпл сказал, что за него могло сесть три сотни человек, но, по мнению Дина, за ним не поместилось бы и дюжины. — У меня есть идея получше. Как насчет обеда?

Раздался странный свистящий звук, и когда Дин обернулся в поисках его источника, то обнаружил, что подсобный столик рядом с ним ломился от еды. Чего там только не было: и запеченная целиком курица, и огромные блюда с толстыми сочными говяжьими стейками и лопнувшими посередине колбасками, зажаренными до черной корочки, и гигантская миска с картофельным пюре, и соусник с мясной подливой, источавшей божественный аромат, и четыре вида овощей, и салат…

— Беру свои слова назад, — признал Дин после третьей порции. — Это самое офигенное место в мире.

Даже Сэм забыл про библиотеку и попросил добавки. Римпл исчез, пока они ели, но возвратился, когда Дин уже был готов впасть в послеобеденную кому.

— Милорд…

Дин застонал.

— Послушай, можешь звать меня просто Дин… — он запнулся, потому что Римпл смотрел так, будто ему предложили пойти отрезать самому себе голову. — Что, не можешь звать меня Дин? — Римпл замотал головой. — Ясно.

 Сэм сдавленно засмеялся, за что получил пинок под столом.

Римпл кашлянул:

— Милорд, Гриблрут и Грайндер доставили вашу посылку, но так как у меня пока нет документа, разрешающего принять ее от вашего имени, то необходима ваша подпись, — с глубоким сожалением произнес он.

— Эм, мою посылку? — переспросил Дин. — Подожди-ка, они доставили сюда машину?.. — Он вскочил и уже хотел было выбежать из комнаты, однако осознал, что понятия не имеет, как добраться до парадной двери.

— Следуйте за мной, — сказал Римпл, но тут Дин выглянул в окно и увидел на подъездной дорожке свою драгоценную машину.

— Так, думаю, есть путь покороче, — сказал он и, распахнув окно, спрыгнул на землю.

— Дин! — выкрикнул Сэм ему вслед.

— А ты развлекайся в своей библиотеке, — отозвался тот. Он напрямик пересек дворик и перепрыгнул через невысокий забор перед подъездной дорожкой.

— Детка, ты в порядке? Они ничего с тобой не сделали, пока тянули через это их чертово гиперпространство? — Дин провел ладонями по бокам машины, проверяя, нет ли на ней грязи, вмятин или царапин. — Эй, — произнес он, нахмурившись.

— Лорд Тейвершэм? — раздался чей-то голос. Дин обернулся, и, никого не увидев, посмотрел вниз. Перед ним стоял карлик. Из-под клочковатых белых волос торчали огромные уши, а угольно-черные глаза нехорошо блестели. Ростом он едва доходил Дину до пояса. Карлик сердито на него посмотрел и протянул сжатые в длинных пальцах лист бумаги и перо:

— Распишитесь здесь.

— Конечно, только погодите, — Дин хорошенько стукнул по колесу. — Вот здесь была царапина — я обратил внимание, когда парковался:  наверное, задел камень по дороге в город. А теперь царапины нет. Кто трогал мою машину?

— Чистка и устранение мелких повреждений – стандартные услуги нашего сервиса, — бесстрастно объяснил карлик.

— Да? Тогда занесите в свои бумажки, что чинить ее могу только я, — сказал Дин. — Что еще вы с ней сделали? Небось и в двигатель залезли?

Карлик немного помолчал. Когда он снова заговорил, его тон был совсем другим:

— Вы ее создатель?

— Ну, думаю, что сейчас она все-таки больше моя, чем Шеви.

— Я не знаю никаких Шеви. Кто это?

— Ты не… — Дин уставился на карлика. — Чувак, ты что, никогда не ездил на… — Может, он вообще водить не умеет? — Ну там, Шевроле Корветт? Тахо? Автомобили, которые выпускает Джи-Эм, «Дженерал Моторс», ты же слышал о них, да?

— Это все из мира маглов, — сказал карлик. — И что, ни один гоблин не работал с этой машиной?

— Гоблин? — переспросил Дин. — Ты что, шутишь?.. — Он запнулся и уставился на карлика. Ах, да. Гоблин. — Эм. Нет, никаких гоблинов. Только я и мой отец.

Гоблин помолчал, затем сухо произнес:

— Я прошу прощения. Внутри мы ничего не трогали. Только убрали еще две царапины на дне кузова. Если Вы пожелаете, я могу все вернуть, как было.

— Да нет, все в порядке, — успокоился Дин. — Если больше ничего, то нормально. — Он взял лист бумаги и перо, которое, наверное, заменяло им ручку, и попытался поставить подпись. Получилась большая каракуля с кляксами, но гоблину хватило и этого. — Спасибо, что доставили ее.

Гоблин постоял минуту, рассматривая машину, а потом вдруг сказал:

— Я Гриблрут из клана Рагнуков.

— Дин Винчестер. Приятно познакомиться, — и, хотя это больше походило на вопрос, чем утверждение, гоблин отвесил небольшой поклон и гордым шагом удалился.

Дин покачал головой и повернулся к Импале.

— Детка, ты как? Только глянь, во что мы ввязались.

 

 

Наверное, отправить Сэма в библиотеку было не самой лучшей идеей. Теперь Дин не мог найти ни его, ни Римпла. Темные, пропахшие плесенью коридоры замка напоминали лабиринт, а толстые ковры заглушали шаги. Но что самое удивительное — он прекрасно слышал чье-то отдаленное топанье за спиной. Наконец Дин обернулся:

— Хватит уже меня преследовать. Если хотите поговорить, то не прячьтесь, а если нет, то прекращайте шуметь.

Шаги стихли. Дин покачал головой и пошел дальше на поиски библиотеки. В коридоре становилось все темнее, а свечи зажигались сами по себе... вроде как. Сперва Дин подумал, что ему чудится, но тут он заметил какое-то движение. Прыгнув в темноту, он поймал существо, похожее на мелкого гоблина с огромными глазами и тощими длинными ногами.

— Супер, — проворчал Дин. — И почему здесь всем так нравится красться за мной?

— Анка неуклюжая, и ее заметили! Анке очень жаль! Анка очень сурово себя накажет! — пропищал гоблин.

— Эй, тише, — произнес Дин. — Успокойся, маленький гоблин.

Гоблин зарыдал.

— Анка не какой-то там гадкий гоблин! — Всхлип. — Анка домашний эльф! Анка служит Тейвершэмам уже тридцать лет!

— Хорошо, хорошо, — сказал Дин. — Я прошу прощения.

Эльф перестала плакать и уставилась на него своими невероятно огромными глазами.

— Хозяин просит прощения у Анки? — шокировано спросила она.

— Эм… — Извинения были единственным известным Дину способом успокоить плачущую девушку. Нет, естественно, он знал еще много хороших способов, вот только ни за что не стал бы использовать их на ком-то, кто едва доставал ему до коленей. — Я, наверное, лучше пойду… эй, а ты случайно не знаешь, где здесь библиотека?

— Анка доставит Хозяина, — ответила эльф и взяла Дина за руку.

— Подожди-ка, что… — начал он, но вдруг почувствовал толчок, от которого все внутри замерло. Раздался хлопок — и Дин обнаружил, что стоит посреди огромной комнаты с книжными полками от стены до стены. Сэм сидел за дальним концом длинного стола среди высоких стопок книг.

Эльф отпустила руку Дина и расправила подол своего странного маленького платья, больше похожего на мешок с проделанными для головы и рук отверстиями.

— Анка очень сожалеет, что была такой глупой. Анка умоляет не отсылать ее обратно на кухню. Анка очень хорошо чистит медные вещи!

— Нет, нет, — произнес Дин и тяжело сглотнул, пытаясь унять тошноту.  У них что здесь, вообще пешком ходить не принято?  — Я не злюсь. Просто давай ты не будешь прятаться, ладно?

— Анка может быть гораздо тише! Анка просто немного разучилась…

— Я хочу тебя видеть, ясно? — перебил ее Дин. — Я не очень-то люблю невидимок.

— О. Если Хозяину так угодно, — в ее голосе слышалось сомнение.

— Да, ему так угодно. И это, здесь много таких, как ты?

— Пять домашних и два садовых эльфа. А кузин Анки у них главный.

— Семеро? Боже. Так, хорошо, тогда передай мои слова всем остальным, чтобы никто не прятался по углам!

Анка устало поплелась к двери. Сэм даже не оторвался от книги, когда эльф прошла мимо него.

— Привет, — рассеянно сказал он подошедшему Дину.

— Ну, так что мы решили? — спросил тот. — Не будем же мы просто тут торчать. — Он даже не поинтересовался, что за книгу читал Сэм.

— Документы пришлют завтра утром, — Сэм перевернул страницу.

— Ну да, а потом что? Слушай, за последние четыре месяца мы убили двадцать демонов, а сколько их еще осталось? Больше сотни. Ты что, хочешь, чтобы мы просто вышли из игры? У нас есть работа, Сэм, — Дин покачал головой. — Теперь надо придумать, как мы доставим машину обратно…

Он замолчал. Сэм, прищурившись, смотрел на него покрасневшими от чтения глазами.

— У меня другая работа, Дин, — тихо и твердо сказал он. — И я не собираюсь сдаваться лишь потому, что ты сомневаешься во мне.

— Сэмми. Сэм, ну что ты, я в тебе не сомневаюсь. — Если кто и мог…

— Мы остаемся, — сказал Сэм, — до тех пор, пока я не найду ответ или подтверждение тому, что ответа здесь нет.

Дин обвел взглядом комнату. Полки занимали все пространство от пола до потолка — а это было около пяти метров. Посередине располагался металлический балкончик с лестницей.

— У меня нет столько времени, Сэм.

— Заткнись, Дин, — огрызнулся тот и снова согнулся над столом, уткнувшись носом в книгу.

 

 

Когда Дин проснулся в шестой раз, первые лучи солнца только проникали сквозь занавески, и он решил, что пора вставать. Постель была бы просто отличной, если бы в ней помимо Дина лежали еще две или три (а может, даже и четыре) горячие девчонки, а так она больше походила на палату с мягкими стенами, и тяжелый бархатный балдахин лишь усиливал это ощущение. И к тому же, Дин не слышал дыхания Сэма.

На стене висела картина с тем же самым мужчиной в остроконечной шляпе, только теперь он, похрапывая, спал в кресле, уронив подбородок на грудь. У его ног лежала парочка мопсов. Когда Дин резко поднялся с кровати, мужчина открыл глаза.

— Хммф, какая рань, — пробормотал он, бросив на Дина холодный взгляд.

— Не спорю, — ответил Дин и пошел умыться.

— Голубчик мой, ты не все смыл, — сказало зеркало. — Вон там еще грязь осталась, за правым ухом. Ой, я хотела сказать, за левым. Вечно путаюсь.

Дин спустился вниз и зашел в первую попавшуюся комнату со столом — не столовую, но Дин все ж решил попробовать, сработает ли тот трюк.

— Завтрак? — с надеждой произнес он. — И обжарьте яичницу с двух сторон… Ни хрена ж себе!

По бокам стола стояли два эльфа с тарелками и во все глаза смотрели на Дина.

— Мика говорила Линки, что Анка пошутила! — пропищал один. — Мика говорила, что нас не должны видеть!

— Эй, нет, все в порядке, — возразил Дин. — Вы готовите, да? Вы просто молодцы.

Эльфы уставились на него.

— Хозяину понравилась еда, — произнесла Мика. — Хозяин… Хозяин доволен, — глаза эльфов подозрительно заблестели.

— О, господи. Сэм! — прокричал Дин, не собираясь разбираться с этим в одиночку.

Вместо Сэма появился Римпл.

— Хозяин Сэмюэль распорядился подать завтрак в библиотеку, — сообщил он. — Чем я могу быть вам полезен, милорд?

Дин беспомощно оглядел персидский ковер, обои с золотым тиснением, дворецкого, всхлипывающих эльфов и явно осуждающую его картину с девушкой с собачкой.

— Знаешь, тут один фильм по кабельному крутили, — сказал Дин. — Такая хрень.

Яичница из четырех яиц с беконом, блинчики, несколько лепешек с джемом и какой-то прикольной штукой, по вкусу напоминающей что-то между маслом и сливками, и три чашки кофе вернули ему хорошее расположение духа, и он заскочил к Сэму в библиотеку. Тот был в той же одежде, что и вчера, а стопки книг вокруг него своим видом напоминали крепостную стену. Решив, что вытащить брата не удастся, Дин отправился на прогулку.

Прямо на территории поместья находилась небольшая церквушка. Как кстати — значит, земля здесь была освящена. Это вполне могло бы пригодиться. Возле входа стояла большая чаша со святой водой, старая и уже поросшая мхом. Дин на всякий случай освятил воду своими четками и только потом наполнил доверху флягу. Он прошел через церковь и вышел с другой стороны, туда, где, по его мнению, должен был располагаться сад, но вместо него обнаружил семейное кладбище.

— Да, именно этого здесь и не хватало для полноты картины, — пробормотал Дин, но все равно решил пройтись мимо надгробий и разведать обстановку, на случай, если Биглспот не наврал про призраков.

Посреди покрытых плющом и мхом известковых надгробий и могил, многие из которых выглядели свежими, выделялся склеп из чистого белого камня. На нем вычурными буквами, в изгибы которых уже забилась грязь, было написано: «Джеффри Петер Альберт Кварглхоф, барон Тейвершэм», а чуть ниже и помельче — «24 февраля 1887 — 11 августа 2007». Дину стало не по себе: целых сто двадцать лет. А ведь ему самому не суждено дожить и до тридцати. Этот барон пережил своих детей и правнуков, своих братьев, всю свою чертову семью и вынужден был оставить имущество какому-то парню, который даже не знал его имени и с которым этот барон и на улице бы не заговорил. От этой мысли Дину полегчало: что может быть хуже, чем в свои сто лет застрять здесь, в окружении безумных эльфов и слуг, которые называют тебя «милорд» и «Хозяин», а все, кто был тебе дорог, уже мертвы. Что такое Ад по сравнению с этим?

Теперь Дину не нужно было переживать, что он оставит Сэма без присмотра и с ФБР на хвосте. Пройдет, может, год, и Сэм оправится, найдет какую-нибудь клевую девчонку — у него ведь других не бывает. Будет жить в этом поместье, заведет кучу детей, перечитает все книги. Может, это и не совсем дом с белым заборчиком в пригороде, зато здесь Сэм будет в безопасности. А что еще Дину нужно знать перед смертью, кроме того, что Сэм не только жив-здоров, но и получил все, чего так сильно хотел?

Засунув руки в карманы, Дин повернул в сторону дома. Раз уж Сэм не вылезал из своей библиотеки, то почему бы этим не воспользоваться: к примеру, Дину светит двойной ужин, если он перекусит сейчас.

— Нет, никакой еды в библиотеке, пусть спустится в столовую, — приказал Дин эльфам, так что в конце концов Сэм все же пришел. Правда, притащил одну из своих книг и держал ее раскрытой в одной руке, пока второй забрасывал еду в рот. За его спиной маячил Римпл, еще мрачнее обычного: книга была довольно старой и потрепанной, корешок из кожи потрескался и держался на честном слове.

— Эта та самая, как ее, про престижных демонов? — поинтересовался Дин.

— Нет, — рассеянно ответил Сэм, — она оказалась бесполезной. Это личный дневник Фарнсворта Кварглхофа, в нем полно… эй, Римпл, — он обернулся, — многие из упоминающихся здесь ингредиентов, судя по записям, должны быть в саду: к примеру, корень мандрагоры, кровь дракона…

— Сейчас не сезон для домашней мандрагоры, — сказал Римпл, — и, боюсь, на данный момент в доме нет крови дракона, но я могу отправить кого-нибудь из эльфов в аптеку Хитерома, и они доставят сколько угодно и корня, и крови, сэр.

— Отлично, спасибо, — ответил Сэм, не обращая внимания на удивленно поднятые брови Дина. Можно подумать, покупать кровь дракона было совершенно обычным делом.

Когда обед подошел к концу, пламя в камине окрасилось в зеленый с золотом цвет, и оттуда вышел Биглспот с набитой бумагами сумкой.

— Ну супер, — пробормотал Дин и отложил салфетку. — Я, пожалуй, вас покину.

— Эм… могу я задержать вас на минуту, милорд? — неловко спросил Биглспот. Дин вздохнул. — Мы столкнулись с небольшой проблемой… боюсь, у нас возникли некоторые трудности с американскими властями.

Дин замер.

— Да? — он уже мысленно приготовился схватить Сэма и валить отсюда. Он бросил быстрый взгляд на окна: они были открыты. Минута, чтобы пересечь лужайку — и они в машине. Дин, правда, не знал, куда им податься в этой чертовой Англии, но…

— Да, Американский совет волшебников приносит свои глубочайшие извинения, — продолжил Биглспот, — но, боюсь, что не достает некоторых документов. Удалось найти лишь документы вашей матери, но никаких записей о вас или вашем брате, включая ваши оценки по ВОТ или ВМТ. Мы взяли на себя смелость и связались со Школой Франклина и Институтом Салема, — быстро добавил он, — но они также не смогли засвидетельствовать ваше обучение там. И, так как существует еще множество других учебных заведений, а из-за создавшейся неопределенности мы не располагаем достаточным количеством времени, чтобы проверить их все… не могли бы вы дать нам ваши сертификаты волшебного мастерства или просто сказать нам, какую школу вы окончили, чтобы мы смогли ускорить процесс подтверждения… — Увидев выражения лиц братьев, Биглспот замолчал. Затем слегка испуганно спросил:

— Вы… Вы же дипломированные волшебники, так ведь?

— Эм… — произнес Дин.

 

 

— Может, хватит уже? — взмолился Дин, мрачно взмахивая сорок третьей по счету палочкой. Было заметно, что еще немного, и у этого маленького старичка по имени Олливандер кончится терпение. Бедняга и так хромал, а тут еще пришлось столько лазать туда-сюда за коробками. Он выглядел измочаленным и взъерошенным, словно его несколько раз прокрутили в стиральной машине.

— Дин, ты хоть стараешься? — спросил Сэм.

— Да что тут стараться? Я ими машу, этого что, недостаточно? Черт, ай! — он уронил сорок четвертую палочку, как только взял ее из рук Олливандера. — Она укусила меня!

— Ну что ж, — Олливандер поймал палочку и убрал ее. — Замечательная рябина, но я бы все же ее не советовал. Возможно, вам подойдет вот эта, добротный каштан, одиннадцать дюймов, сердечная жила дракона.

Видимо, нет.

— Хм, — задумался Олливандер после еще дюжины безуспешных попыток. — А если?.. Я оставил ее просто из любопытства, но… — Он исчез за стеллажами. Послышался звук падающих коробок, и несколько минут спустя старик появился, держа в руках железный футляр. — Экспериментальная палочка. Железо, восемь дюймов, волос единорога. Чуть толще обычных палочек.

— Волос единорога, — пробормотал Дин. Интересно, что там на самом деле: козлиный хвост или еще что? Дин поднял палочку: ну что ж, по крайней мере он не чувствовал себя так, словно сжимает в руке ветку. Он нерешительно взмахнул палочкой, и тут из ее кончика посыпались красные искры.

Дин подпрыгнул от неожиданности.

— Что за черт?

Искры упали на ковер и погасли. Дин уже хотел было всерьез запаниковать, но тут его осенило:

— Эй, это… оно? Мы закончили?

— Это может привести к неожиданным результатам, — в голосе Олливандера слышалось недовольство. — Железо часто неблагоприятно влияет на мистическую энергию…

— Отлично, мне подходит, — недослушал Дин и засунул палочку за пояс джинсов.

— Ну, а теперь… — Олливандер критически осмотрел Сэма с ног до головы.

После того, как Сэм опробовал с полдюжины палочек, старик пробормотал: «Ну что ж… думаю…» — и скрылся между стеллажей. Вернулся он с простой продолговатой деревянной коробкой. Задумчиво проведя по крышке кончиком среднего пальца, он открыл коробку и протянул ее Сэму, словно не желая дотрагиваться до самой палочки.

Сэм взял ее в руку: светлое дерево, безупречно гладкое и отполированное, с бледно-зеленым камнем, вставленным в нарост у основания. Вокруг потемнело, словно внезапно набежали грозовые тучи. За взмахом руки Сэма последовало мерцающее серебристое сияние. Дин почувствовал странную тревогу, увидев, как в глазах брата отражается свет. Как бы ему хотелось, чтобы они никогда сюда не приходили.

— Тис, четырнадцать с четвертью дюймов, — тихо произнес Олливандер. — Сердечная жила Гебридского Черного, невероятно опасного дракона. Очень могущественная палочка.

Сэм положил палочку обратно в коробку и со смущенной улыбкой взял ее из длинных тонких пальцев Олливандера.

— Спасибо, мы вам очень признательны.

— Говори за себя, — пробормотал Дин, когда они с Сэмом вышли на улицу. — Ладно, куда теперь… о, нет, только не это, — простонал он, но Сэм схватил его за плечи и подтолкнул в сторону вывески «Mадам Малкин — одежда на все случаи жизни».

 

 

— Я, право, даже не знаю… — замялся Биглспот, когда Дин спросил его, как доехать до школы. — Понимаете, охрана замка…

— Я не буду телепортироваться, проходить через гиперпространство, и я не собираюсь идти пешком, — отрезал Дин. — Если вы хотите, чтобы я там появился, покажите мне это место на карте, и я отвезу нас с Сэмом туда.

Дорога уходила в сторону от шоссе А95 и, пропетляв еще несколько километров, завернула в лес. Деревья так и норовили прижаться к бокам Импалы, а под колеса то и дело попадали камни.

— Чувак, — наконец сказал Сэм, отрываясь от книги «Основы заклинаний, 5 ступень». — Ты материшься уже десять минут кряду.

— Эти люди, видимо, никогда не слышали об асфальте. Я уже боюсь представить, что станет с деткой… черт! — Он резко дал по тормозам, когда табун белых лошадей проскакал через дорогу и скрылся среди деревьев. Сэм, раскрыв рот, уставился в окно.

— Дин, это что…

— Лошади, — убитым голосом отозвался Дин. — Это точно были лошади.

Ямы и выбоины сменились гравием, а затем и вовсе засохшей грязью. Наконец, через час Дин подъехал к воротам, из которых вышел человек ростом не меньше четырех метров. Он помахал рукой и крикнул:

— Это частная собственность! Вам лучше повернуть…

— Отличное предложение, — Дин повернулся Сэму. — Ну что, едем обратно?

Сэм опустил стекло и высунул голову:

— Это Хогвартс? Наши адвокаты сказали…

— А! Так вы те самые Тейвершэмы. Простите, я уж было подумал, что вы маглы. Все никак не мог понять, как вы пробрались через Запутывающие чары.

Сказав это, великан с сомнением начал рассматривать машину. Дин уже собирался спросить, может, им стоит отъехать вбок или еще что, но тот наконец открыл ворота.

— Можем оставить ваш автомобиль в конюшне.

В замке все ужинали: в огромном зале было накрыто четыре длинных стола для детей и один — для преподавателей. Когда Дин и Сэм вошли вслед за великаном, все оторвались от еды и посмотрели на них.

— Директор Макгонагалл? Здравствуйте, извините за опоздание, — искренне произнес Сэм, но впервые в жизни это не сработало. Сидящая в центре стола немолодая женщина лишь поджала губы и сказала:

— Профессор Флитвик, будьте добры, принесите Сортировочную Шляпу.

Флитвик спрыгнул со стула и поспешил исполнить просьбу. Директор встала из-за стола.

— Пожалуйста, внимание, — удивительно, но ее голос был слышен даже в самом конце огромного зала. — Лорд Тейвершэм и его брат Сэмюэль будут учиться здесь, чтобы подготовиться к базовому экзамену на магические способности, который состоится в конце этого семестра. Мы признательны Его Светлости за щедрое пожертвование, которое позволило нам восстановить Южное крыло…

— Эм, правда что ли? — прошептал Дин.

Сэм закатил глаза.

— Дин, ты прочитал хоть строчку из того, что подписал? — зашептал он в ответ.

— Нет! Для этого у меня есть ты.

— … и я надеюсь, что вы окажете им радушный прием. Лорд Тейвершэм, прошу… — директор закончила свою речь, когда в зал, тяжело дыша, вернулся Флитвик. В руках он держал старую потрепанную шляпу с опаленными полями.

Дин взял шляпу и, приподняв бровь, спросил:

— И что?..

— Надень ее, — прошипел Сэм.

— Ну конечно, — пробормотал Дин и осторожно надел шляпу. Она оказалась ему велика и тотчас же сползла на глаза.

— Что ж, очень интересно, — прямо в ухо произнес странный, словно тряпичный голос. — Не часто мне приходится распределять взрослых.

— Господи, — Дин дернулся. Тут что, все вещи разговаривают?

— Довольно необычные способности, — задумчиво продолжила Шляпа, словно роясь в его голове. — Нет страсти к книгам, совсем; но отваги не занимать — иногда она доходит до безрассудства… — Шляпа замолчала, затем совсем другим тоном произнесла: — О. О, мой мальчик.

— Может, хватит уже?  — проворчал Дин. Он прекрасно знал, что означает этот тон, и мог вытерпеть такое от Сэма или, может, Бобби, но не от какой-то там тряпки.

— Да, здесь все просто, — произнесла шляпа и выкрикнула: — ХАФФЛПАФФ!

Дин снял ее и пихнул Сэму:

— А теперь что?

Флитвик указал на стол, над которым висели желто-черные флаги. Несколько ребят на скамье подвинулись, чтобы освободить Дину место.

— Ну так что, вы здесь все учитесь этим волшебным заморочкам?  — спросил он одного из них. — Передай картошку.

— Эм, да, — ответил мальчик, вручая ему миску. — Ваша Светлость? — промямлил он.

— О, только не это. Зови меня Дин. Ты не подвинешься еще немного, чтобы Сэм сел?

Напротив Дина сидела высокая девушка с прямыми черными волосами, миндалевидными зелеными глазами и карамельного цвета кожей — скорее всего, метиска… которой было никак не больше семнадцати. Девушка склонилась к Дину, и тому пришлось приложить все усилия, чтобы не оторвать взгляд от тарелки. Ну Сэм получит за это, ох как получит.

— Скажи, — начала девушка, — а ты…

Но в этот момент Сэм надел на голову шляпу, и она выкрикнула, перебив девушку:

— СЛИЗЕРИН!

Дин обернулся и увидел, как Сэм направляется к другому столу.

— Что за, — возмутился Дин и уже хотел было встать, но Сэм посмотрел на него и раздраженно махнул рукой, словно говоря: «Да сядь ты уже». — Черт бы вас всех побрал, — недовольно пробормотал Дин.

— Так вот, — настойчиво продолжила малолетка, — ты играешь…

— Благодарю вас, профессор Флитвик, и добро пожаловать в Хогвартс, джентельмены. Я надеюсь, вы будете себя комфортно чувствовать на ваших факультетах. Тем не менее, к участию в квиддиче вы не допускаетесь, как я понимаю, к глубокому разочарованию мисс Клайд и мистера Ройлтона, — добавила она, кинув многозначительный взгляд на столы факультетов. — Теперь ученики могут вернуться к трапезе.

— Проклятье! — пробормотала девушка и снова отодвинулась.

— Да ладно тебе, Клайд, все равно у нас нет никаких шансов против Гриффиндора, ведь Поттер и Уизли вернулись в школу, — успокоила ее другая девушка. — Я Марта Уиггенботтен, — представилась она Дину и передала ему тарелку. — Свиные отбивные сегодня особенно вкусные, попробуй.

— По крайней мере, мы не проиграли бы с таким разгромным счетом, — мрачно отозвалась Клайд.

— Не понимаю, почему тебя распределили не на один факультет с братом, — со странной злобой в голосе выпалил сидящий с другой стороны стола рыжеволосый парень. — Разве все чистокровки попадают не в Слизерин?

— Послушай, парень, я не в курсе, кто такие чистокровки, но лучше бы это не было оскорблением, — ответил Дин.

Все уставились на него.

— Но, — начала Марта, — разве ты не чистокровный?

— Среди аристократов только девять волшебных семей, и Тейвершэмы – среди них, — сообщил с другого конца стола маленький мальчик в больших круглых очках.

— Вообще не слышал о них, пока этот старик не умер, и его адвокаты не пришли ко мне, — сказал Дин. Больше всего ему хотелось закрыть эту тему.

— Это просто человек, в чьей семье многие поколения были волшебниками, — объяснила Клайд, бросив сердитый взгляд на недовольного парня. — И это не преступление в наше время, ведь так, Эдгар?

Эдгар безразлично дернул плечом и опустил взгляд в тарелку.

— Ну, все равно это не про меня, — сказал Дин. — Я даже не знал, что наша мама была волшебницей.

— Ого, — удивился еще один парнишка постарше. — Бьюсь об заклад, такое пренебрежение своей родословной выведет из себя некоторых маглоненавистников.

— Не знаю, кажется, твой брат отлично вписался в компанию, — все так же недружелюбно заметил Эдгар.

Дин обернулся: Сэм разговаривал, улыбался той самой улыбкой, которую берег для разговоров со свидетелями. Все ребята улыбались ему в ответ и тянулись через стол, чтобы пожать руку.

— Да, молодец он, — вздыхая, отметил Дин. — Передайте-ка мне тушеное мясо.

 

Дин спал в башне Хаффлпаффа. На подоконнике горела ванильная свеча, в окно дул прохладный осенний ветер. На ужин давали тушеное мясо и яблочный сидр, так что Дин наелся досыта. Ему снилось, что он стоит на подъездной дорожке у своего дома и наподобие пистолета сжимает в руке тяжелую теплую палочку, а напротив него стоит демон с красивым лицом и жадно блестящими глазами.

— У нас был уговор, Дин, — мягко сказала она. — Одна жизнь за одну душу.

— Ну так подойди и возьми ее, — ответил он и взмахом палочки выпустил облако пыли, в котором проявились контуры адских гончих. Дин усмехнулся, когда гончие прыгнули на него.

Он вынырнул из кошмара, подскочив так, что кровать с пологом на четырех столбиках жалобно скрипнула. Палочка все так же темнела на прикроватном столике. Дин схватил ее и засунул подальше в кипу брюк и идиотских мантий. Он не собирался идти по этой фальшивой дороге из желтого кирпича.

Дин увидел Сэма только на следующий день на совместном занятии по защите от темных искусств.

— Меняемся, — сообщил он мальчишке, который занял место возле Сэма, и с силой ткнул брата в плечо, усаживаясь рядом. — Не могу поверить, что ты бросил меня среди двенадцатилеток.

— Вообще-то, им по семнадцать, — произнес Сэм, не отрывая взгляда от бумаг. Перед ним лежала раскрытая книга, а сам он что-то судорожно писал. Под глазами у него темнели круги, а из-под мантии была видна вчерашняя майка.

— Еще хуже. Что делаешь?

— Задание по трансфигурации, — ответил Сэм. — Хочу закончить его до завтра.

— Эта Макгонагалл задала тебе домашку в десять страниц на завтра? — удивился Дин. — То-то мне здесь сразу не понравилось.

— Она задала мне одну страницу и на неделю. Может, хватит болтать, преподаватель уже здесь.

Преподаватель, профессор Колдвик, оказался долговязым мужчиной средних лет с редеющими светлыми волосами и тонким изогнутым вниз ртом. Он принес с собой толстые пыльные отделанные медью учебники и швырнул их на стол со звуком, напомнившим Дину выстрел.

— Сегодняшнее занятие мы начнем с обсуждения способов изгнания неупокоенных духов. Вы, в первом ряду.

— Эм… Игнатио? — тихо предположила девочка-хаффлпаффка с заплетенными в тугие косички волосами. Она была совсем крошечная даже для своего возраста.

— Когда я задаю что-то прочитать, мисс Бальт, я ожидаю, что мое задание выполнят. Пять баллов с Хаффлпаффа, — произнес Колдвик. — Кто-нибудь еще может просветить класс по этому вопросу?

—  И чего он привязался? —  раздраженно пробормотал себе под нос Дин. Несчастная девочка выглядела так, словно вот-вот расплачется.

Колдвик резко развернулся и вперился в Дина взглядом.

— Лорд Тейвершэм, мне показалось или вы хотите ответить?

— Соль или холодное железо, — сказал Дин, глядя учителю прямо в глаза.

— Лорд Тейвершэм, мы здесь не для того, чтобы изучать кустарные методы, — фыркнул Колдвик, но все-таки оставил девочку в покое и, повернувшись к доске, принялся писать мелом про какие-то «Отталкивающие чары».

— Не расстраивайся из-за этого засранца, — Дин подбадривающе похлопал Бальт по плечу, когда они вышли из класса. — Готов поспорить, он бы обделался, если бы встретился с настоящим мстительным духом.

Девочка, изумленно открыв рот, уставилась на него во все глаза. Видимо, не стоило при ней так говорить про учителя.

— Эм. Ну… Пойдем лучше на следующий урок. Сэм…

Он только и успел заметить, как Сэм подошел к стене, и та неохотно образовала проход. Сэм тут же в нем исчез, напоследок рассеянно бросив брату: «Увидимся позже». Дин заглянул во врученное ему расписание: следующим занятием был какой-то «Уход за магическими существами», и проводился он снаружи замка.

Дин последовал за остальными хаффлпаффцами, но внезапно одна из этих психованных двигающихся лестниц развернулась прямо под их ногами и уперлась в стену между пролетами.

— Мы опоздаем! — трагически произнесла Бальт, пока остальные кричали на лестницу и упрашивали ее развернуться.

— Ну конечно, о чем же еще волноваться, — пробормотал Дин.

Внезапно кто-то из ребят вскрикнул, и все быстро нагнулись, уклоняясь от огромной погребальной урны.

— Ахахаха, что, застряли, первоклашки? — спросил хихикающий голос, и в следующий момент откуда-то сверху вынырнул чертов полтергейст. Подлетев к одной из девочек, он ухватился за ранец и, подняв его в воздух за ремешок, начал дергать туда-сюда. Девчонка кричала, но не отпускала ранец, так что ее  косички болтались из стороны в сторону.

— Черт! — Дин вскочил на перила, вытащил палочку из кармана мантии и ткнул ею прямо в живот полтергейста. Тот взвыл, словно пожарная сирена и исчез, выпустив девочку. Дин сумел одной рукой схватить девчонку вместе с ранцем и спустить на лестницу.

— Становитесь за мной, у стены, — коротко приказал он. — Держите книги, вы двое следите за младшими.

Он заслонил детей спиной и встал с палочкой наготове, высматривая полтергейста.

Когда через несколько минут ничего не произошло, Дин почувствовал себя глупо.

— Можно мы уже пойдем на урок? — робко попросил  мальчик с круглыми, как у совы, глазами. — Вряд ли Пивз вернется.

— У этого еще и имя есть? — поразился Дин. Затем он пнул лестницу. — Так, ты, кусок дер… мусора, двигайся уже, а то обещаю, сделаю так, что от тебя только пепел останется.

Лестница поспешно заскользила к проему.

— Проходим, — скомандовал Дин, пропуская детей вперед. Когда все они оказались в безопасности в коридоре, он взял сумки Бальт, Кэти и Уильяма: как можно заставлять детей носить такие тяжести?

Урок вел Хагрид — тот самый великан, что встретил их у ворот. Он отвел всех в загон неподалеку от замка, где были…

— Охренеть, — помимо воли вырвалось у Дина. Единорог потянулся к нему через ограду, моргнул ясными голубыми глазами и тоскливо попытался зажевать рукав его мантии. Нога животного была перевязана.

— Хм… странно это, — ответил Хагрид. — Они обычно не идут к мальчикам, особенно к таким взрослым… — он понизил голос. — Эм… Вы же не…

— Я уже давно «не». И все равно я в тебя не верю, — сказал Дин единорогу, на что тот нежно фыркнул ему в волосы.

— А можно мне тоже его погладить? — спросила Кэти, разглядывая единорога.

Дин вздохнул и взял ее на руки, чтобы она могла дотянуться.

Обед был прекрасен, особенно горячие свежие пончики с джемом на десерт — такими, наверное, и кормят этих единорогов. Но после этого по расписанию шли чары. Там надо было поднять в воздух перья.

— Лорд Тейвершэм, чуть резче рассечь воздух и взмахнуть, — объяснил профессор Флитвик, умудрившись запутать Дина еще больше.

— И говорить надо так, — пришел на помощь Уильям, — Вингардиум леви-о-са!

Перо плавно взлетело, а затем снова опустилось.

— Ага, — безразлично кивнул Дин и слегка взмахнул палочкой. — Вингардиум левиоса.

Перо осталось на месте.

Он и предположить не мог, что может быть что-то хуже, но на следующем уроке мадам Хутч протянула ему метлу.

— И что мне с ней делать? — спросил Дин и тут заметил, что дети забираются на метлы. — Черт, только не это.

— Простите? — сузив глаза, переспросила мадам Хутч.

— Ни за что, — ответил Дин. — Извините, но тут я точно пас.

— Лорд Тейвершэм, вы не сможете обучаться аппарации, пока не сдадите основы полета.

— Мадам, если я не могу доехать куда-то на машине, я не еду туда вообще.

В субботу был первый квиддичный матч. Для Дина это не значило ровным счетом ничего — разве что возможность увидеть Сэма чуть дольше тридцати секунд и обсудить, как бы свалить отсюда поскорее. Сэм к этому времени уже опережал его по программе на два курса и записался на несколько дополнительных уроков, так что теперь они с Дином не виделись даже на занятиях по защите от темных искусств и практически не встречались в коридорах.

Дин стоял на трибуне и высматривал Сэма, игнорируя крики за спиной — боже, игра еще даже не началась, как он мог уже кому-то мешать? Заметив брата, Дин замахал ему, но тот не обратил на это никакого внимания и направился прямиком к преподавателю зельеварения. Слагхорн в огромном слизеринском шарфе и остроконечной зеленой шляпе с двумя черно-зелеными флагами по бокам стоял в первом ряду и сжимал в руке несколько шумелок. Хорошо хоть ему хватило чувства собственного достоинства, чтобы не раздеться до пояса и не разрисовать живот. Дин закатил глаза, видя, как Сэм привычно пытается втереться в доверие к преподавателю, и полез через ряды сидений.

— Профессор, извините, пожалуйста, но я не могу найти в библиотеке ничего о преобразующей печи, — настойчиво говорил Сэм. — В «Практической алхимии» сказано, что схема ее использованию есть в «Mutus Liber»*, но этой книги нет в главной библиотеке…

— Эм… да? Мы можем обсудить это… после матча, — ответил Слагхорн, пытаясь разглядеть, что творится на поле за широкой спиной Сэма.

— Я просто хотел бы закончить эссе к обеду, — объяснил Сэм, доставая свиток длиной в полруки. — А потом мне еще надо сделать задание по арифмантике, — добавил он.

— Святые небеса, — слабо произнес Слагхорн, глядя на огромный свиток. — Это что, задание по сонному зелью?

— Да. Я проследил развитие со времен египетской магии в поисках различных вариаций этого зелья… А еще я хотел спросить у вас про зелье живой смерти. В «Практическом руководстве по сбору трав» не уточняется, насколько свежей должна быть настойка полыни, а расширенного издания тоже нет в главной библиотеке…

Вокруг раздались приветственные крики: на поле вышли игроки.

— Уверен, вы и так сделали все отлично, — несколько нетерпеливо произнес Слагхорн.

— Спасибо большое, профессор, но я знаю, что мне нужно очень многое нагнать, — не отставал Сэм. — Не стоит делать мне поблажки. Не могли бы вы просто объяснить…

— По метлам! — выкрикнула мадам Хутч.

— Знаете, мой мальчик, настоящее учение приходит только через собственные поиски, — поспешно сказал Слагхорн. Достав из воздуха листок бумаги, он быстро написал что-то. — Обычно я не даю доступа в Запретную секцию ученикам вашего уровня… — нерешительно начал он, но тут раздался свисток, и Слагхорн резко повернул голову.

Сэм с улыбкой забрал разрешение у учителя.

— Спасибо, профессор, не буду вам больше мешать.

Слахгорн даже не заметил, возмущенно крича что-то о нарушении правил. Сэм тут же начал спускаться вниз, расталкивая плечами толпу.

Дину пришлось перепрыгнуть через несколько рядов, попутно извиняясь перед учениками-рейвенкловцами, и перейти на бег, чтобы догнать Сэма, пока тот не скрылся в школе.

— Привет, — Сэм, даже не сбавляя скорости, вошел в двери. Лестница развернулась и услужливо подставила ступеньки.

— Ты вообще куда? Вся школа повернута на этой игре, — сказал Дин, последовав за Сэмом. — Ну же, давай посмотрим. Спорим на пиво, что мои ребята обыграют твоих.

— У меня дела, — ответил Сэм, когда они оказались у библиотеки.

Дин схватил его за руку.

— Подожди-ка, — Сэм остановился и одарил его своим фирменным раздраженным взглядом. — Черт возьми, Сэм, да что с тобой? Я понимаю, что тебя штырит по всем эти магическим штучкам, но это же полная хрень! Если хочешь кого-нибудь вырубить, просто возьми его в удушающий захват и подожди немного. Нафига тебе это сонное зелье?

Сэм закатил глаза.

— Да не оно мне нужно, Дин, а книги по демонологии из Запретной секции.

— Сэм…

Сэм посмотрел на него с непривычно холодным и решительным блеском в глазах и вырвался из хватки.

— Даже не начинай, — произнес он и зашел в библиотеку.

— Сэм! — Дин снова попытался схватить его, но не успел, оставшись в одиночестве стоять перед захлопнувшимися дверьми. Сквозь узорчатые стекла были видны массивные полки, на которых рядами стояли книги заклинаний, полные секретов и ложных надежд. Дин не собирался туда идти.

Он вернулся на стадион, но в результате только промучился от жары. В игре не было никакого смысла: около десяти мячей, игроки на идиотских метлах, и вообще, он был слишком зол, чтобы следить за матчем. Потому он даже не обращал на происходящее внимание вплоть до того момента, когда в общей гостиной Эдгар тихо и горько произнес:

— Хотя бы Слизерин мы могли бы обыграть.

Клайд разрыдалась и швырнула метлу об стену.

— Эй, полегче, — начал было Дин и заметил, что все дети устало плюхаются на диваны и пол.

— Простите! — всхлипнула Клайд.

— Заткнись, Эдгар, — один из старшекурсников, чернокожий парень по имени Праули, весь грязный после игры, подошел к девочке и похлопал ее по плечу. — Клайд, ты не виновата.

— Я не это имел в виду, — глядя в пол, пробормотал Эдгар. — И вообще, им следовало бы отправить этого гаденыша Малфоя в Азкабан, а не разрешать ему возвращаться.

— Это же просто игра, — сказала Марта. — Почему бы нам не выпить чаю и… ну, как насчет партии в подрывного дурака?

Ответа не последовало, все еще больше поникли. Клайд продолжала тихонько всхлипывать.

— Так, — сказал Дин. — Поднимайтесь. — Дети непонимающе уставились на него, и Дин указал на дверь. — Проигрывать хреново, но это не значит, что вы должны сидеть здесь и ныть. Пойдем.

— Куда? — спросил Праули. — Ужин же через два часа.

— Потом решим. Вперед!

Командный голос подействовал, и дети поспешили на морозный октябрьский воздух. Дин заставил их скинуть мантии и дважды обежать школу. Сначала они не особо горели энтузиазмом, совсем как Сэм в старые добрые времена: приходилось подгонять их, пока каждый не найдет свой темп, следить, чтобы не перенапрягались. Было здорово, в мыслях прояснилось даже лучше, чем от простого бега.

— Эй, Голдберг, ты можешь быстрее, хватит плестись как черепаха. Потом обсудите с Ким свои девчачьи проблемы, — Дин повернулся: девчонки неспешно бежали за ним, перешептываясь на ходу.

Лиза Голдберг вздрогнула, покраснела и, обменявшись с Ким многозначительными взглядами, побежала вперед.

Почти все они были в ужасной форме, за исключением Клайд, Праули и остальных игроков в квиддич, но и те выдохлись уже на втором круге.

— Ну же, давайте, еще немного, — подбодрил Дин. — Вот так, да. Закончите круг, и я покажу вам кое-что действительно классное, — он подхватил Кэти и пронес ее несколько метров, чтобы она передохнула, а затем опустил на землю и взял Уильяма.

Добежав до финиша, все попадали на землю с жалобными стонами.

— Вот видите, это все из-за того, что вы постоянно летаете на метлах, — сказал Дин, рассматривая обессиленных детей. — Вставайте, вам надо пройтись.

— А сейчас-то мы куда? — слабо поинтересовался четверокурсник Нильс. Дин уже почти забыл, как легко и приятно иметь дело с вымотанными детьми.

— Ну, я же обещал вам что-то классное, так? Мы идем в конюшню.

На двери висел замок.

— Я все сделаю, — вызвалась Кэти. Она достала палочку, коснулась замка и произнесла: «Алохомора!».

Замок так и остался закрытым. Кто-то из детей хихикнул.

— Прекратите, она все сделала правильно, — оборвала их Марта. — Наверное, он под Непроницаемыми чарами.

Все дети достали палочки и повторили заклинание. Дин несколько минут наблюдал за этим.

— Ну что, вы закончили? — поинтересовался он и достал отмычки. Это был обыкновеннейший висячий замок, понадобилось всего тридцать секунд, чтобы его открыть и распахнуть массивную дверь.

— О-о-о, — протянули девочки и бросились внутрь.

Дин моргнул. Ему казалось, что воодушевиться должны были как раз-таки мальчики, но затем он заглянул внутрь и увидел в большом стойле единорога, пощипывающего травку. Фыркнув, единорог потянулся Дину.

— Нет, вот это как раз не круто. Это всего лишь лошадь с заостренной палкой на голове.

— А что ты тогда хотел нам показать? — спросил Праули. — Вон то? — он указал на большой закрытый сундук у задней стены.

— Вот это, — сказал Дин и стянул брезент с Импалы.

Ребята замерли в нерешительности.

— Это автомобиль? — спросил Уильям, уставившись на Импалу. Получилось у него что-то вроде «ау-то-м _о_ -биль».

— Боже, — вздохнул Дин. — Они вас здесь ничему не учат. Идите сюда, и вы узнаете кое-что полезное… И забудьте об этом единороге, у него всего одна лошадиная сила, а у этой машины их двести шестьдесят пять.

Он вывез Импалу из конюшни и прокатил на заднем сидении тех детей, кто до этого ни разу не видел машину, а потом усадил старших за руль и начал учить их водить. Это было ужасно. Дин похлопал приборную панель после того, как вылез Джеймс Ярроу (у мальчика оба родителя были волшебниками, и он упорно продолжал жать на тормоз вместо сцепления), и пробормотал: «Прости, детка, ты же понимаешь, это благое дело».

_________________________________________

 

_*«Безмолвная книга»_

Завтраки по воскресеньям были, наверное, вкуснее, чем завтраки, обеды и ужины в другие дни недели. Дин как раз с аппетитом ел запеченные яйца с тремя видами бекона, когда прибыла почта. Письма падали сидящим прямо на головы, а один конверт, от Бобби, приземлился в тарелку Дина.

«Избавились от трех около Бейкерсфилда. Один сбежал. Если слышал что-нибудь об оползне на озере Изабелла, то это оно, проскочило-таки мимо нас. Тем не менее, все живы, так что победа пока за нами. Есть зацепка, где может быть последний, как раз завтра туда и выезжаем.

Хватит за нас беспокоиться, в конце концов мы знаем, что делаем. Оставайся там и не мешай Сэму. И прекрати сомневаться в нем, в любом случае он не натворит еще большей глупости, чем сделал ты».

— Ну и ладно, — Дин скомкал записку. Он заметил, что Сэм поднялся из-за стола и направился в башню. Последний раз Дин разговаривал с ним в день матча. Сэм выглядел еще более бледным и изможденным, чем обычно, а круги под его глазами по цвету напоминали фингалы. Да что Бобби вообще знал? Да Сэм за час мог натворить глупостей больше, чем Дин за всю свою жизнь. Вопрос в том, как его остановить, когда с ним даже поговорить невозможно? Дин мрачно взял еще один кусок пирога, пока тарелки не исчезли.

Кэти потянула его за руку.

— А можно еще раз навестить машину? — спросила она так, будто Импала была живой. Дина такое отношение полностью устраивало, поэтому он снова отвел Кэти и еще нескольких ребят в конюшню. Там он показал им карбюратор, его гордость — он собрал его из запчастей шести разных машин на свалке Бобби и вручную отрегулировал гоночные спецификации. Дин как раз рисовал на земле схему работы двигателя, когда рядом раздался злой голос:

— Вы что здесь делаете? Ученикам сюда нельзя.

Дети завизжали, и Дин, подняв голову, заметил возле закрытого сундука кучку сердитых гоблинов.

— Тогда не надо было загонять сюда мою машину, — ответил Дин. — Спокойно, не собираемся мы трогать ваше добро.

Один из гоблинов покосился на него.

— Вы Дин из Винчестеров?

— Можно и так сказать. Вы друзья Гриблрута?

— Он из моего клана, — неохотно ответил гоблин. – Я Феклар из Рагнуков. Ты даешь слово, что вы не притронетесь к нашим инструментам? — Он бросил гневный взгляд на детей. Те испуганно попятились.

— Я прослежу, — пообещал Дин.

Гоблины открыли сундук и начали доставать инструменты, в основном монтировки, молотки, размером больше, чем их головы, и другие демонтажные приспособления. После того, как из сундука появился четвертый по счету инструмент, Дин нахмурился: непонятно, как все они там поместились. Гоблины достали все необходимое, закрыли сундук, промаршировали из конюшни и скрылись из виду.

— Наверное, они ремонтируют Южное крыло, — заговорщицки прошептал Джеймс Ярроу. — Я слышал, что почти весь Хогвартс строили гоблины. Наверняка у них здесь хранится куча всяких крутых штук. — Он жадно уставился на сундук. — Мы могли бы…

— Если хочешь получить, то вперед, — прервал его Дин. — Да что с тобой, парень?

Ярроу покраснел и опустил глаза.

— Гоблины не делятся своей магией, — пробормотал он.

— И что? Это вовсе не значит, что надо ее у них воровать, — ответил Дин.

Это произвело на ребят впечатление, и Дин снова вернулся к объяснениям про то, как воздух и топливо смешиваются, и вскоре дети и вовсе перестали коситься на сундук с секретами. Затем Дин рассказал, как пользоваться манометром для измерения давления в шине. Ребятам это показалось настолько интересным, что они решили по очереди проверить все четыре колеса, и, хотя колеса оказались в порядке, они все равно спросили, можно ли докачать немного воздуха или, по крайней мере, включить стеклоочиститель.

После обеда делать было особо нечего. Почти все ребята читали, готовили домашнее задание или писали письма. Учиться Дин точно не собирался, но, отправив Бобби открытку с текстом «Я бы хотел, чтобы ты был здесь (вместо меня)», он снова заскучал.

Дин прилег вздремнуть и проснулся, задыхаясь от смутного чувства радости и победы. Он помнил, как, держа в руках гоблинский молоток, возвышался над поверженными телами адских гончих, а затем запихнул визжащего демона в тот бездонный сундук и захлопнул сверху крышкой. Сэм тоже был в этом сне, сидел в кресле, а комната за его спиной полыхала огнем.

— Все в порядке? — спросил он, улыбаясь.

— Да, — улыбнулся Дин в ответ и прислонил молоток к двери. — Все отлично.

Дин встал, умылся холодной водой и отправился на поиски Сэма. Но ему удалось лишь увидеть брата сквозь двери библиотеки: Сэм склонился сразу над четырьмя книгами, а отросшие, слишком прямые волосы скрывали лицо. Дин решил устроить себе еще одну пробежку, в этот раз настоящую. Он бежал быстро, чтобы не оставалось времени на размышления, однако даже это слабо помогало. Пробежав почти целый круг, Дин краем глаза заметил что-то на пристани у озера. Он решил, что это тот гигантский психованный кальмар, о котором ему говорили, и остановился, чтобы рассмотреть его. Но ошибся: на самом краю пристани сидело нечто, что он сперва принял за небольшую мешковатую черную сумку.

Он нахмурился, но тут же узнал Кэти. Девочка уткнулась лбом в колени и куталась в школьную мантию и плащ.

— Эй, — позвал Дин. Он вытер лоб краем футболки и нагнулся к Кэти. — Ты в порядке?

— Ага, — всхлипнула она. Дин порылся в карманах, но платка не нашел. Кэти вытерла нос рукавом мантии.

— Расскажешь, что случилось? Тебя кто-то обидел? Ты только скажи, я с ними разберусь.

Кэти молчала некоторое время, а затем чуть слышно прошептала:

— Я скучаю по маме.

— Тоскуешь по дому, да? Ну, скоро же ведь Рождество, сможешь с ней увидеться, верно?

— Она умерла, — сказала Кэти.

— О черт, — Дин сел рядом. — Мне жаль, малыш. Как это случилось?

— Во время битвы за Хогвартс, в прошлом году.

Дин вздохнул. Он знал, что здесь произошло что-то ужасное, об этом красноречиво напоминали полуразрушенный замок и зашуганные дети. Черт, да почти все его родственники погибли здесь в это время, оставив имущество ему, какому-то незнакомому парню из Штатов. Дин не спрашивал, он не хотел знать. Это была не его битва. Даже рядом не стояла.

— Я понимаю, что должна гордиться, потому что она сражалась с Пожирателями смерти и все такое… Но я просто… — она сглотнула. — Я просто хочу, чтобы она вернулась.

— Да, — Дин смотрел на холодную воду, почти такого же серую, как лицо лежавшего на потрепанном матрасе Сэма. — Я понимаю.

Кэти прижалась к нему, такая маленькая, почти невесомая, и Дин обнял ее за плечи.

На следующий день Дин поймал Флитвика в обеденном зале. Профессор был нормальным парнем и практически не злился на Дина из-за того, что тот рассекал воздух и взмахивал палочкой недостаточно хорошо, чтобы перо взлетело.

— Профессор? Можно как-нибудь послать запрос, чтобы мне сюда кое-что доставили?

— Да, конечно, — ответил Флитвик. — Просто поднимитесь в совятню и отправьте письмо.

После обеда Дин, следуя указаниям, поднялся в башню. Войдя в совятню, он резко остановился. До этого он был уверен, что «совятня» — это просто какое-то странное волшебное название почты. Но нет. Внутри было около миллиона сов, и все они смотрели на Дина.

— Эм, — произнес он. — Кто-нибудь из вас может доставить письмо моим адвокатам?

Он был почти уверен, что ничего не выйдет, но на следующее утро за завтраком на стол, отправив стакан апельсинового сока и овсянку в свободный полет, плюхнулась большая коробка с прикрепленной запиской.

«Ваша Светлость,

надеюсь, что прилагающийся «плазморежущий станок» соответствует Вашим запросам. Наш магловский специалист заверил, что это наилучшая модель. Если Вам понадобится что-нибудь еще, не задумываясь обращайтесь ко мне в любое время. Архимед теперь Ваш личный посыльный.

Ваш покорный слуга,

Уиттингтон Биглспот».

Дин поднял взгляд на огромного филина, не спускавшего с него желтых глаз. Филин ухнул.

— Зашибись, — пробормотал Дин.

Несмотря на то, что Архимед упорно продолжал бросать свертки в кофе (пока Марте это наконец не надоело, и она не стала ловить их на лету чарами левитации), он все же исправно доставлял заказы Дин. Так что к пятнице у Дина набрался неплохой комплект деталей. Более того, к его радости, единорог наконец-то исчез из конюшни: Хагрид сказал, что тот уже выздоровел.

Исключительно потому, что весь мир его ненавидел, этой ночью Дину снилось, как он катается на единороге. С рога капала черная кровь, а адские гончие бросались врассыпную перед его сверкающими серебряными копытами. Сэм сидел за Дином, крепко обняв за пояс и прижавшись щекой к спине. Дин был почти уверен, что Сэм спит. Единорог шел плавной гладкой поступью, и Сэма ничего не тревожило, он размеренно дышал Дину в шею.

Дин окончательно проснулся и лежал в кровати, улыбаясь балдахину над собой и чувствуя себя совершенно счастливым. Но потом подробности медленно всплыли в памяти, и он в ужасе вскочил с кровати. Дин вылил на голову кувшин холодной воды и яростно умылся. Что за херня, в конце-то концов?

— Так! — прокричал он в коридоре у спален. — Кто хочет пойти поработать с машиной?

— Эй, — он поймал Сэма сразу после завтрака, прежде чем тот успел сбежать из обеденного зала. Сэм вздрогнул от прикосновения и уставился на брата. Глаза его были красными от полопавшихся капилляров, а взгляд — странно голодным.  — Эй, — повторил Дин, непроизвольно сжимая руку. — Я учу детей чинить машину. Не хочешь пойти с нами и наверстать все, что пропустил в первый раз?

Сэм озадаченно наморщил лоб, а затем медленно произнес:

— Чинить… машину?

— Ага, — кивнул Дин. — Думаю, мы выгрузим…

— Ты в лучшей школе магии и колдовства в мире и возишься с машиной?

Мда, этого следовало ожидать.

Дин собрал ребят и повел их в конюшню. По крайней мере, они понимали, что в жизни важно.

— Тейвершэм? — позвала профессор Спраут.

Дин вылез из-под машины. Спраут была деканом их факультета и, в принципе, милой женщиной. Она занималась садоводством или чем-то в этом роде, что, по мнению Дина, было самым нормальным по сравнению со всем остальным в этой школе. По крайней мере, у нее под ногтями была настоящая грязь, а не пыльца пикси или еще какая магическая дрянь.

— Да, чем могу помочь?

— Эм… А что вы все тут делаете?

— Мы восстанавливаем термосы, — важно сказал Ярроу.

— Тормоза! — исправил Уильям, высунувшись из-под машины.

— Мы устанавливаем четырехколесные дисковые тормоза, — добавила Кэти.

— Ясненько, — все так же непонимающе произнесла Спраут. — Ну, чем бы дитя ни тешилось. Тейвершэм, довожу до вашего сведения, что вы вместе с остальными учениками, достигшими нужного возраста, приглашены завтра в Хогсмид.

— Хогсмид? — переспросил Дин.

— А, ты никогда там не был, — сказал Нильс. — Там потрясающе — это единственный полностью магический город в Британии, там куча всевозможных магазинов и пабов…

— Тут неподалеку есть бар? Бог существует! — обрадовался Дин, но тут заметил, что Кэти, Уильям и остальные первокурсники как-то поникли.

— Нам туда нельзя, — грустно пояснил Уильям.

— Почему? Вы слишком маленькие? — спросил Дин. — Это херо… эм… плохо. Почему мы не можем взять их с собой?

— Только третьекурсники и старше, таковы правила, — ответила Спраут и удивленно посмотрела на Дина, когда он, поднявшись, взял ее за руку и отвел в сторону.

— А, может, сделаете исключение? Я со старшими ребятами мог бы с легкостью присмотреть… послушайте, — добавил он, заметив, что Спраут качает головой. — Не уверен, что вы это замечаете, но у детей все не так уж хорошо. Половина из них потеряли близких, другая половина дружит с теми, у кого кто-то погиб…

— Ради всего святого, Тейвершэм, нет нужды говорить это мне, я была там! Все до сих пор потрясены…

— Речь не о всех, — перебил ее Дин. — Слизеринцы держаться вместе, рейвенкловцы с головой ушли в учебу, гриффиндорцы… эти вообще считают, что вся школа принадлежит им, и все остальные думают так же. У них у всех что-то есть. А эти ребята тоже многое пережили, но никто не считает их героями, и они и сами себя ими не считают. Они последние в соревновании за Кубок школы, они проиграли несколько матчей…

Спраут устало потерла лоб.

— Возможно, вы и правы, но…

— Ну так дайте им развеяться. Клянусь, они все очень хорошие ребята, с ними не будет никаких проблем.

— Мы не можем отпустить их за пределы школы без разрешения родителей…

— У некоторых из них вообще нет родителей.

— …и мы точно не решим этот вопрос к завтрашнему дню, — закончила Спраут, повысив голос. — Я поговорю с Макгонагалл. Быть может, следующий выходной после Рождества… Нет, Тейвершэм, это все, что я могу сделать, извините.

— Ага, как же, — пробормотал Дин вслед уходящей Спраут и вернулся в конюшню. Дети смотрели на него с надеждой, и он отбросил все сомнения.

— Забудьте про Хогсмид, — заявил он. — Мы поедем кое-куда покруче.

Дину все же удалось выманить Сэма из библиотеки: не выдержав бесконечной череды детей с записками, Сэм оставил в книге закладку и с недовольным видом вышел из зала:

— Знаешь, Дин, библиотека не кишит страшными вирусами.

— Ну да, еще подхвачу вирус хронического ботанизма, — отозвался тот и, положив руку Сэму на плечо, заботливо добавил: — Не переживай, когда-нибудь и от этого изобретут лекарство.

Сэм закатил глаза и сбросил руку Дина.

— Так что ты хотел? Я тут как раз…

Дин не хотел слушать, что там Сэм «как раз».

— У гоблинов есть кое-что в конюшне. Сундук, там внутри куча разных инструментов, гораздо больше, чем…

— Заклятье незримого расширения, — незамедлительно ответил Сэм. Да, совершенно безнадежный случай. — Я читал в «Практическом бытовом волшебстве». Только не знаю, как гоблинам удалось сохранить эффект так надолго. Обычно заклятие выветривается через пару дней, если его не обновлять.

— Понятно, — Дин сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы не ляпнуть что-нибудь в ответ на этот бред. — А ты можешь наложить это заклинание на Импалу?

— Маглы сожгли мою прабабушку на костре, — шестикурсник Уиндэм нервно ерзал, пряча руки в длинных рукавах свитера: у парня не было нормальной одежды, и Дин буквально заставил его надеть свой свитер, хотя он и был великоват парню размеров этак на пять.

— Да не сжигали они твою прабабушку, я видела ее в прошлом году в Косом переулке! — возразила Клайд.

— Не эту прабабушку, — оскорбился Уиндэм.

— У нас будут большие неприятности, — сказал Нильс. — Может, лучше не надо?

— Да расслабься, все будет нормально, — успокоил его Дин. — Так, слушайте. После завтрака небольшими группами спускаемся в конюшню и ждем остальных. Семикурсники, вы присматриваете за первокурсниками. Шестикурсники — за второкурсниками. Зазеваетесь и потеряете кого-нибудь — всыплю по первое число. Держитесь ближе ко мне. Если что-то пойдет не так — кричите. Вопросы есть?

— Да, — подал голос Эдгар. Он, скрестив руки, прислонился к стене факультетской гостиной, где и проходил сбор. — Почему мы должны тебя слушаться?

— Парень, тебе повезло, что тебе всего четырнадцать.

— Мне шестнадцать!

— Да пофиг. Если для кого-то присмотреть за одним ребенком — непосильная задача, то отправляйтесь в Хогсмид и развлекайтесь там в свое удовольствие. Я могу и за несколькими сразу приглядеть.

— Я тоже, — поддакнула Марта и смерила Эдгара осуждающим взглядом.

— И я, — присоединился Праули.

— Эдгар, не будь такой скотиной, — раздался еще чей-то голос, и покрасневший Эдгар пробормотал: — Да ладно, чего уж там, — и перестал выделываться. На этом вопрос был исчерпан.

Однако в конюшне они столкнулись с проблемой. Когда Дин, Кэти и Уильям зашли внутрь, то обнаружили там обедающих гоблинов. Те подозрительно уставились на прибывающую толпу ребят. Повисло неловкое молчание.

— Парни, у вас выходные вообще бывают? — начал Дин.

— Наш день отдыха — вторник, — ответил Феклар.

— Ясно. Ну, вы же не донесете на нас, правда ведь?

Гоблины лишь смотрели на них во все глаза и, кажется, вовсе не собирались бежать к директору.

 — Нет, — ответил Феклар.

— Ну и чудно, — обрадовался Дин и повернулся к Импале.

Он до сих пор сильно переживал, что придется доверить машину Марте, но Сэм наотрез отказался вылезти из своей библиотеки.

— Ни за что, — сказал он. — Вот тебе книга, делай сам… ну хорошо, хорошо, Дин, попроси кого-нибудь из детей. Это заклинание изучается на пятом курсе, оно не такое уж и сложное…

— Чувак, ты что, не можешь спуститься на каких-то пять минут?..

— Не могу. Откуда мне знать, вдруг ты впихнешь меня в машину и увезешь с собой? Или еще что выкинешь, — Сэм сложил руки на груди.

— Знаешь, ты не по возрасту подозрителен, — пробормотал Дин. Другого способа заманить Сэма в машину у него не было.

Марте пришлось заколдовать десять ящиков, чтобы доказать Дину, что у нее получается. В качестве контрольного задания она наложила заклятие на шкафы в гостиной факультета, в которые поместились все дети. Но Дин все равно не убирал руку с Импалы, пока Марта бормотала заклинание, и немного дернулся, почувствовав, как оседают волшебные искры.

— Надеюсь, детка, ты не против, — он похлопал Импалу по крыше. — Так, залезаем!

Дин лишь покачал головой, увидев, как орава ребят исчезает в салоне.

— Блин, как в цирке,  — пробормотал он и, обойдя машину, сел за руль.

Дети заняли пятнадцать задних сидений, однако обзору в зеркале заднего вида это не мешало, что было более чем странно. Ребята принялись что-то искать между сидениями.

— Дин, я не могу вытащить ремень, —  тут же сообщила Кэти.

— Ух ты, это магловские деньги из Америки? — восхищенно произнес Ярроу, разглядывая жетоны для скибола.

— А что это? — спросил Уильям. В руке он держал квадратик из фольги.

— Черт, — пробормотал Дин и, дотянувшись, выхватил презерватив из пальцев парнишки и засунул в карман.

— Так, эм, забудьте о ремнях безопасности. Просто сидите тихо и доверьтесь мне.

— Но так нельзя! — строго возразила Марта, и, достав палочку, произнесла: — Акцио ремни!

Раздался громкий шорох, и сорок пять ремней безопасности, не видевшие света с 1967 года, выскочили из сидений под конфетти из конфетных оберток и монеток и сами пристегнули детей, при этом зафиксировав некоторым руки. Двое из малышей вообще оказались пристегнуты одним ремнем.

— Супер, — Дин отбросил ремень, который уже было хотел обвиться вокруг его пояса. — Все готовы?

Дин перебрал коллекцию кассет и выбрал ту, которую всегда ставил, когда Сэм сучился: Дилан, CCR и немного Зеппелинов. Он убавил звук, позволяя музыке тихо играть на фоне.

— О-о-о, — протянула Кэти. — А можно нам внутрь?

— Малыш, это Шотландский выставочный конференц-центр, — сказал Дин. По правде говоря, ему и самому хотелось заглянуть туда, но все-таки…

— Выставочный центр, — с благоговением повторил сидящий с другой стороны Ярроу.

— Вот блин, — пробормотал Дин, но на деле все прошло замечательно: в главной части здания сейчас не проводилось никаких конференций, и Дин, убедив охранников, что он руководитель подростковой группы, провел детей внутрь. Здание было просто огромным. Казалось бы, что может быть лучше, чем побегать по длиннющим коридорам, но тут ребята увидели торговые автоматы.

Накануне Дин послал Архимеда за настоящими деньгами. Клайд сходила разменять купюру в сто фунтов, так что теперь все могли попробовать что-нибудь купить. Даже детям из магловских семей пришлось по душе новое развлечение — они могли похвастаться своим умением пользоваться автоматами. А после того, как все запаслись банками колы, печеньем и батончиками «Марс», Дин повел их на пристань, к стоящему там паруснику. Малышня начала бегать по палубе, а Дин задержался на мостках, слушая, как волны бьются о борт.

Кафедральный собор не произвел на детей никакого впечатления: по древности он не уступал Хогварсту, но по размерам однозначно проигрывал. Так что Дин предпочел экскурсии магазины. Было здорово протягивать черную блестящую кредитку со своим именем на ней и наблюдать, как продавцы суетятся, стараясь угодить детям.

— Эй! — воскликнул пятикурсник Блейн, когда Дин схватил его за шиворот у дверей салона.

— Никаких татуировок до совершеннолетия. И не факт, что к тому времени ты не перехочешь их делать, — слова отца сорвались с языка, словно его собственные, и Дин почувствовал себя странно, будто что-то сжалось в груди. Он, сам не зная зачем, посмотрел вокруг и лишь потом понял, что искал Сэма.

— Ладно, пойдемте, — сказал он уже громче. Если бы он хандрил каждый раз, как Сэм делал какую-нибудь херню, то до конца жизни не вышел бы из депрессии. — У нас еще одна остановка, переходим улицу.

Глядя в зеркало заднего вида на ораву ребятни в одинаковых кожанках и солнечных очках, Дин подумал, не перестарался ли он. Хотя, что в этом такого? Вот только теперь вряд ли можно оправдаться тем, что они просто учились водить машину.

— Никогда… в жизни!.. — выдохнула Макгонагалл. По ее щекам растекался багровый румянец.

— А ведь я, черт возьми, вам говорила!… — начала Спраут.

— Эй, вы не говорили, что я не могу отвезти их в Глазго, — понимая, что спорить бессмысленно, попытался оправдаться Дин.

Макгонагалл охнула и принялась его отчитывать:

— Это возмутительно, безрассудно, бла-бла-бла, от машины нужно избавиться!

Именно в этот момент мотор Импалы сердито взревел. В унисон ему звучали протестующие вопли детей, продолжавшиеся, пока Спраут торопливо не зашептала что-то на ухо директору.

 

Макгонагалл сложила руки, выражение ее лица смягчилось:

— Ну хорошо, машину можно оставить. Но чтобы больше никаких поездок за пределы Хогвартса, лорд Тейвершэм, тем более с детьми, иначе я подам жалобу в Министерство.

— Послушайте, — сказал Дин, — я понимаю, и сожалею, но ведь никто не пострадал, мы неплохо провели время…

— Мы офигенно провели время, — встрял Уильям.

— Вы вывезли семьдесят детей волшебников в магловский город! — воскликнула Макгонагалл. — Интересно, что скажут на это их родители.

— Они могут подать на меня в суд, — ответил Дин. — У меня же теперь адвокаты есть.

Как и большинство школьных экскурсий Дина, все закончилось отработкой.

Но ничего страшного: ему всего лишь нужно было несколько недель копать канавы для гоблинов. Видимо, Филч считал, что суровее этого наказания может быть только виселица, но Дин был вовсе не против такого расклада. Физическая работа пойдет только на пользу, тем более что гоблины вовсе и не думали усложнять ему жизнь, а, наоборот, даже одолжили одну из своих лопат, которая не затуплялась, как обычные. И, кстати, оказалось, что вся эта гоблинская суровость и угрюмость была показной, а на самом деле они любили перекидываться забавными шутками про волшебников.

Дети отвоевали право носить кожанки на уроках. Кроме того, поездка и несколько выходных в конюшне, превращенной в автомастерскую, пошли им на пользу. Все десять первокурсников уже научились менять масло, а ребята постарше – шины. Ну, хоть чему-то полезному они здесь научатся. Лучше, чем ничего.

По крайней мере, Дину было чем заняться. Уроки магии ему не давались, и он очень раздражался, когда преподаватели начинали на него давить. Особенно сильно он невзлюбил Колдвика. Всего за пару недель профессор продвинулся по шкале от отметки «зануда» до «редкостного засранца»: как оказалось, он был не просто очередным напыщенным ничтожеством, а выпускником факультета Рэйвенкло, сдавшим ТРИТОН на двенадцать баллов и получившим какую-то идиотскую награду, о чем неустанно напоминал каждое занятие.

Было заметно, что Колдвик считал ниже своего достоинства учить чему-то первокурсников. Он слишком много задавал на дом, снимал сразу десять баллов, если свиток был хоть на дюйм короче положенного, а сам никогда не читал работы и не обращал внимания, если кто-то списывал. Слизеринцы быстро просекли фишку и начали сдавать свитки на полфута длиннее с переписанным слово в слово материалом из учебников — этого было достаточно, чтобы получить пятерку. Поэтому они ходили у Колдвика в любимчиках, а весь огонь на сдвоенных занятиях принимали на себя хаффлпаффцы.

Но однажды Колдвик зашел слишком далеко. Это случилось за две недели до рождественских каникул. На занятии преподаватель снова начал придираться к Мартину – тот был способным парнишкой, пусть и не гениальным, но работал усердно, за что его всегда хвалили другие преподаватели. Вот только Колдвика каждый раз что-то не устраивало: за письменные работы он ставил Мартину тройки и двойки и вдобавок вызывал чуть ли не на каждом занятии, и не просто чтобы прочитать какой-нибудь абзац в учебнике, а давал сложные задания,  которые Мартин не мог выполнить достаточно быстро. Нет, естественно, учиться быстро соображать — важно, но довольно нелепо требовать этого от одиннадцатилетнего ребенка, который еще толком ничего и не знал.

Родители Мартина до сих пор были в больнице после войны: они лишились рассудка после нападения какого-то «дементора». Дин не вдавался в подробности, но и того, что он знал, оказалось достаточно.

Колдвик с презрительной усмешкой отвернулся к доске:

— Пять баллов с Хаффлпаффа. Мистер Эйврил, а я-то полагал, что у вас была веская причина осознать, насколько полезна способность быстро реагировать.

Мартин дернулся с такой силой, что уронил со стола чернильницу. Судя по покрасневшему лицу, мальчишка изо всех сил старался сдержать слезы. Дин поднялся со своего места.

— Кэти, Уилл, помогите ему убрать чернила, — попросил он и направился к преподавателю.

Ребята сразу же подбежали к Мартину, и Колдвик повернулся к Дину:

— Да что вы себе…

Дин со стуком опустил ладони на его стол и, наклонившись, тихо, чтобы не услышали дети, сказал:

— Это уже переходит все границы, и даже не пытайся убедить меня, что не понимаешь, о чем я.

Колдвик покраснел и громко произнес:

— Лорд Тейвершэм, немедленно вернитесь на свое место… и вы двое, вас это тоже касается…

Кэти и Уильям посмотрели на Дина и не сдвинулись с места.

— Только после того, как ты извинишься перед мальчишкой, — сообщил Дин.

Колдвик поджал губы.

— Извиниться? И не подумаю, — выплюнул он. — Я здесь не для того, чтобы потакать бездарям, лентяям или глупцам, лорд Тейвершэм, и, раз уж вы взяли на себя роль их лидера, я настоятельно советую вам немедленно сесть на место. В противном случае я всем наглядно продемонстрирую, к чему приводят пробелы в образовании.

— Чувак, то, что ты тут типа профессор, не дает тебе права издеваться над детьми. Мы с тобой, конечно, не одной весовой категории, но, знаешь, ты допрыгаешься. Так что кончай вести себя как последняя сволочь и извинись.

— Вы не очень-то усердно практиковали Протего, верно, лорд Тейвершэм? — Колдвик достал палочку и так ехидно ухмыльнулся, что Дин, оставив сомнения, запустил ему в голову коробкой для мела.

— Инсендио! — выкрикнул в этот момент Колдвик.

Огненный поток прошел мимо, но отпрянувший в сторону Дин все равно почувствовал жар на коже.

— Твою мать! — выругался он.

Колдвик беспомощно пытался протереть глаза от меловой пыли. Дин запрыгнул на стол и выкрутил Колдвику запястье, заставляя уронить палочку, после чего прижал профессора к полу и зафиксировал его руки за спиной. Все это заняло не более десяти секунд.

— Слезь… с… меня! — прошипел Колдвик. — Ты, тупой, невежественный… сквиб!

— Блин, да успокойся. Продолжишь в том же духе — вывернешь плечо. — Дин поднял глаза, чтобы найти палочку профессора и убрать от греха подальше, и заметил, что все дети в шоке уставились на него. Дин вяло улыбнулся:

— Упс.

Похоже, он вляпался по самое не хочу.

— Не могу поверить, — сказал Сэм.

— И я тоже рад тебя видеть, — отозвался Дин, приподнимаясь на койке и потирая сонные глаза. Сэм стоял над ним и сверлил его взглядом. — Так что, еще одно наказание?

Закатив глаза, Сэм подвинул Дина и сел рядом.

— Хуже. Колдвик хочет, чтобы тебя исключили. Вернее, он был бы просто счастлив, если бы тебя арестовали.

— Чувак, этот ублюдок хотел меня поджарить! — возмутился Дин.

— Да, я в курсе. Я поговорил с детьми и передал их историю Макгонагалл, так что она решила просто отстранить тебя от занятий. И да, наказать отработками до конца твоих дней. Вот только Колдвик все равно стоит на своем. Скажи, ты за то время, что мы провели здесь, хоть раз колдовал?

— Ты что, шутишь? Может, тебе еще и тетрадь с домашкой показать?

— Дин, он утверждает, что ты не настоящий волшебник, а сквиб.

— Да мне до лампочки, как он меня там называет. У меня для него тоже парочка прозвищ найдется.

— Сквибы не обладают магическими способностями, балда. Они выпрут тебя из школы.

— Давно пора, — обрадовался Дин. — Бобби как раз нужна помощь в Южной Дакоте…

— Ничего Бобби не нужно, и я не уеду…

— Ну да, — Дин покачал головой. — Послушай, если ты хочешь остаться после того, как меня выгонят, — твое право. Этот наш разговор — самый долгий за последние три недели, и я уверен, ты даже не заметишь моего отсутствия.

— А что ты хочешь от меня, Дин? — вспылил Сэм. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я не заморачивался, когда каждый день приближает… ты хочешь, чтобы я просто все бросил, сдался? У тебя-то получается не думать об этом. Мне кажется, я уже близко, Дин, я нашел…

— Я не хочу это обсуждать, — резко оборвал его Дин. Сэм замолчал и отвел взгляд, плечи его напряглись. Дин опустил голову, затем сказал:

— Ну ладно тебе, Сэмми, не…

— Через час назначено слушанье, — перебил Сэм. — Я не смог уговорить их об отсрочке, но мы можем подать апелляцию, если решение будет не в твою пользу. Я не знаю, что они могут попросить тебя сделать, может, поколдовать перед ними. Простенькое заклинание. У тебя же есть палочка, и в том магазине ты…

— Черт, Сэм, да это просто палка. Ну, моя сделана из железа, но от этого она не перестает быть палкой. Может, этот урод Колдвик и супер-волшебник, но я уложил его как младенца за полминуты.

— Потому что он не умеет драться, — возразил Сэм. — Он волшебник, который знает свое дело… Я понимаю, ты общаешься с первокурсниками, и, наверное, магия не кажется тебе чем-то серьезным, но это не так, и мне это очень нужно. Просто… постарайся, ладно? — срывающимся голосом попросил он.

Дин посмотрел на него. В каморке было слишком мало света, чтобы хорошенько разглядеть лицо, но Дин заметил, как Сэм опустил голову, сутулясь еще больше, как сжал лежащие на бедрах ладони в кулаки.

— Слушай, — начал Дин, — я обещаю, что постараюсь, но только при одном условии: с сегодняшнего дня, каждый пятничный и субботний вечер ты будешь проводить со мной. Никаких книг, никаких идиотских заклинаний. Просто, я не знаю, зависнем где-нибудь, посмотрим на того кальмара или еще что.

Сэм ничего не ответил, но через мгновение приподнял уголки губ в слабом подобии своей прежней улыбки.

— Что, соскучился по мне, да?

— Заткнись, — проворчал Дин, пихнув его в плечо.

В зал, где проходило слушание, они направились вдвоем. В конце коридора они наткнулись на учеников-хаффлпаффцев: те расселись на ступеньках и на полу, перекрывая путь к двери. Завидев братьев, они начали хором что-то говорить, а первокурсники окружили Дина и, схватив его за руку, куда-то тянули.

— Эй, эй, успокойтесь, — сказал Дин. — Ребята, а вы-то что тут делаете?

— Я позвал детей в качестве свидетелей, — нерешительно начал Сэм. — Но…

— Прекратите этот гам! — На верхней ступеньке появилась Макгонагалл. Рядом с ней стояли Флитвик и Спраут. С ними было еще несколько незнакомых Дину волшебников, одетых в черные и темно-бордовые мантии. Они снисходительно рассматривали галдящих детей.

 Макгонагалл хлопнула в ладоши, призывая к тишине.

 — Похвально, что вы пришли поддержать друга, но только дипломированные маги могут присутствовать на заседании магической комиссии. Вас не допустят на слушанье.

Но ребята все равно упрямо расселись на полу и гневно смотрели на волшебников, когда те проходили мимо них в зал. Только Кэти не сразу отпустила руку Дина:

— Ты же не позволишь, чтобы тебя выгнали?

— Постараюсь, — пробормотал Дин. Ему стало не по себе. Он ожидал, что дело будут рассматривать преподаватели, с большинством из которых у него были нормальные отношения. Но вот эти судьи выглядели не очень дружелюбными.

Колдвик, фыркнув, прошел мимо, но резко остановился у самой двери. Возле нее, опершись на стену, стоял Сэм. Поза его была обманчиво-расслабленной: руки были сложены на груди, одна нога подпирала стену, только глаза таинственно блестели в свете факелов. Он ничего не говорил, просто смотрел, и Колдвик наконец отмер и чуть ли не боком прошмыгнул мимо него в зал.

Когда Дин все же собрался с духом и вошел внутрь, зал уже был почти полон. У дальней стены сидели полукругом двенадцать волшебников, а напротив них посреди зала стояли стол со стулом, по всей видимости, предназначенные для Дина. Ну супер. Колдвик сидел сбоку, и Сэм, войдя, занял место рядом с ним. От его присутствия стало как-то легче.

Но ненадолго.

— Очень хорошо, — сказала Макгонагалл. — Начнем с допроса преподавателей.

Дин никогда особо не парился по поводу учебы. По наущению отца он получил базовое образование, но при этом никогда не забывал, что на самом деле было важно — и это отнюдь не давно умершие короли или графики. Если в конце года он, отец и Сэмми были живы — значит, Дин справился со своей работой, а для него это значило гораздо больше, чем какие-то оценки. И все равно было не очень-то весело стоять у всех на виду и слушать, как преподаватели один за другим называли его безнадежным — даже такие хорошие, как Флитвик, но этот хотя бы попытался оправдать Дина:

— Его техника заметно улучшилась, — робко сказал профессор.

Один из допрашивающих наклонился вперед.

— Да, но хоть раз у него получилось наложить заклинание?

Флитвик замялся.

— Ни разу, — Дин отвлек внимание на себя. — Это не твоя вина, старик, — добавил он.

— К сожалению, лорд Тейвершэм не достиг должных успехов в трансфигурации, коих я ожидала от взрослого ученика… — неохотно сообщила Макгонагалл.

— Погубил шесть Фыркающих Кочанов, — признала Спраут.

Ну блин, эти кочаны все просили у него воды, и Дину не хотелось отказывать. Он думал, что чертовым растениям лучше знать, сколько им требуется влаги.

Единственным, кто мог сказать о Дине хоть что-то хорошее, был Хагрид.

— Единорог его полюбил. А они хорошо разбираются в людях, единороги-то.

Сэм в изумлении вскинул брови. Дину захотелось провалиться сквозь землю.

Следующим вопросы задавал узколицый мужчина с прической и очками а-ля Бенджамин Франклин. Выслушав коллег, он с сомнением посмотрел на Дина.

— Так вы никогда не колдовали? Никаких случайных проявлений чудотворной энергии?

— Я не знаю, что это, но мне не нравится, как оно звучит.

— Вы когда-нибудь делали что-нибудь волшебное? — спросила высокая черноволосая женщина.

— Ну, помню, были одни близняшки в Новом Орлеане, — не подумав, ляпнул Дин, но затем поймал яростный взгляд Сэма и закашлялся. Некоторые допрашивающие захихикали, прикрыв рты руками.

— С вашего позволения, — начал Колдвик, поднявшись со скамьи. — Я бы хотел уведомить комиссию, что даже в ситуации, предполагающей дуэль, данный ученик предпочел применить физическое насилие, что-то вроде опасной магловской драки, а не воспользоваться заклинанием…

— Да заткнись ты уже, — огрызнулся Дин. — Ты пытался поджарить мою задницу, потому что я не позволил тебе по-свински обращаться с детьми, так что да, я уложил тебя на лопатки. Если тебе так ненавистно преподавание, какого хрена ты вообще здесь делаешь?

— Лорд Тейвершэм, — резко сказала Макгонагалл, — профессор Колдвик — заслуженный ученый и ведущий исследователь призраков и призрачных явлений, который великодушно вызвался занять место преподавателя защиты от темных искусств.

— И все равно он мудак, — возразил Дин. — Этот чувак втолковывает детям, будто все, что им нужно — это прочесть пару книжек да помахать палочкой. Задает сочинения об упокоении мстительных духов, словно это рецепт какой. Но хрен вы так кого упокоите.

— Не могу поверить, что теперь меня в чем-то обвиняют, — возмутился Колдвик. — Должен заметить, что в любое время буду рад предоставить возможность Министерству провести оценку моего учебного курса. Посмотрим, что скажут опытные волшебники, — с презрительной усмешкой добавил он, — а не недалекий ученик, непонятно как попавший в Хогвартс.

— Благодарю вас, профессор Колдвик, — строго сказала Макгонагалл. — Ученику есть, что еще сказать?

Судя по осуждающим лицам членов комиссии, никто из них особо не сомневался. Супер. Дин пожал плечами и просто согласился:

— Ну да, послушайте. Я, и правда, не особо люблю размахивать палочкой. Не знаю, может, я и сквиб, или как вы таких называете, но, по правде говоря, вы все… вы пользуетесь магией при любой возможности, будто это консервный нож какой-нибудь. И будь я каким-нибудь супер-пупер волшебником, я бы не колдовал направо и налево. Так что я прошу прощения. Я здесь, чтобы присматривать за Сэмом, за детьми, и для этого мне совсем не обязательно поднимать в воздух перья. Можете вышвырнуть меня отсюда. Думаю, я мог бы пожить в конюшне. Я все сказал.

Сэм кашлянул, явно предупреждая «Получишь же ты у меня», и Дин вздрогнул. Ну что он мог еще сказать?

— Очень хорошо, — сказала Макгонагалл. — Полагаю, на этом список свидетелей заканчивается. Если никто больше не желает дать свидетельские показания... нет, благодарю, профессор Колдвик… тогда комиссия приступит…

— Я хочу дать показания, — произнес недовольный низкий голос. Дин моргнул и обернулся: позади него стоял гоблин, Феклар. По залу пробежал шепоток.

— Вы? — недоуменно спросила Макгонагалл, но затем прокашлялась и объявила:

— Что же. Комиссия предоставляет слово Феклару из клана Рагнуков. Скажите, были ли вы свидетелем того, как данный ученик колдовал?

— Да.

Все, включая Дина, ждали, что Феклар скажет что-нибудь еще, но тот молчал.

— Эм, свидетель, вы не могли бы рассказать все в деталях? — спросил «Бен Франклин».

— Нет.

— Чушь, — громко произнес Колдвик. — Мы что, собираемся просто поверить свидетелю на слово?

— Замолчите, Колдвик, пока не навлекли на себя кровную месть, — сказал один из членов комиссии, крупный мужчина с ярко-рыжими волосами, собранными в хвост. — Феклар из клана Рагнуков, готовы ли вы поклясться именем своего клана, что ваши показания правдивы?

— Да, — ответил Феклар.

— Чудненько, — сказал волшебник. — Коллеги, можно вас на пару слов? — Пошептавшись с остальными несколько минут, он снова повернулся к залу и объявил:

— Комиссия благодарит свидетеля Феклара из клана Рагнуков. К нему больше нет вопросов.

— Тогда, полагаю, это все, — произнесла Макгонагалл.

После десяти мучительных минут ожидания члены комиссии, что-то тихо обсудив между собой, наконец выстроились в линию перед Дином. Волшебница с темными волосами сухо зачитала приговор:

— Выслушав показания свидетелей, комиссия пришла к заключению, что данный ученик, хоть и демонстрирует никуда не годное отношение к учебе, сквибом не является и имеет право учиться так, как ему заблагорассудится.

— Благодарю вас, коллеги, — встав с места, сказала Макгонагалл. — На этом заседание объявляется закрытым…

— И начинается, — бесстрастно произнес Колдвик, поднявшись, — ваш поиск нового преподавателя. Возможно, он все же продержится дольше одного месяца. — И он гордо удалился из зала.

— Невелика потеря, — вдогонку ему крикнул Дин, но, поймав свирепый взгляд Макгонагалл, закашлялся: — Эм, простите. Мне жаль.

— Сомневаюсь в этом, — резко отозвалась директор и тоже поспешила на выход из зала. — Да, ради всего святого, он остается, — послышался из-за двери ее голос, и в зал ринулись ликующие дети.

— Ну ладно, успокойтесь, — Дин прокашлялся еще раз — в горле пересохло. — И… эй, Сэм, иди-ка сюда, я вас познакомлю. — Дети с некоторой опаской посмотрели на Сэма, что сбило Дина с толку: ведь из них двоих именно Сэм умел расположить к себе людей. Но, взглянув на брата при хорошем освещении, Дин заметил не только настороженно сгорбленные плечи, но и нездорово посеревшую кожу, проступившие у рта морщины и большие круги под глазами. Вот черт.

Дин ухватил Сэма за шею и притянул ближе.

— Дин! — возмутился Сэм, пытаясь вырваться.

— Вот это, ребята, — обратился Дин к толпе детей, — живой пример того, что будет, если просиживать целыми днями в библиотеке. Ну что, пойдем? Я бы побегал, раз уж такое дело.

Дети все как один застонали, явно не вдохновившись идеей.

— Побегал? — удивился Сэм, наконец выкрутившись из захвата.

— А в чем дело, Сэмми, стал тяжел на подъем? — подразнил Дин, хлопнув Сэма по животу.

Сэм закатил глаза и пихнул брата, но заметно повеселел.

— Все равно я бегаю быстрее тебя, коротышка.

— Ну-ну, посмотрим, — отозвался Дин. — Так, я на секунду. — Он поймал Феклара у самой двери, прежде чем тот успел выйти: гоблин все это время разговаривал с рыжеволосым членом комиссии. — Эй, приятель… — он замялся. — Спасибо тебе. Я твой должник.

Феклар резко поднял голову и внимательно на него посмотрел. Его черные глаза блестели.

— Ты признаешь свой долг? Хочешь отплатить?

— Ну да, конечно, — немного с опаской ответил Дин. — Только не проси отдать моего первенца, а так да, я готов сделать что-нибудь в ответ, только скажи.

— Я бы хотел узнать о механизме, —  произнес Феклар чуть ли не воинственным тоном.

— Чего, машины? Без проблем, если, конечно, ты не против проводить время с детьми. Приходи в любое время.

Феклар замер, словно не ожидал, что Дин согласится.

— Ты научишь? Просто так?

— Эй, в деньгах я не нуждаюсь. Серьезно, я не против. Приходи и других гоблинов приводи, если кто захочет.

Странно, но Феклар выглядел чуть ли не несчастным, но все же кивнул и ушел. Дин едва заметно пожал плечами и вернулся к Сэму с ребятами. Сэм немного распрямился, улыбался одними уголками губ и уже не выглядел таким суровым, так что дети немного оттаяли, насколько Дин мог судить. Он снова обнял Сэма за шею и сказал:

— Ну что, ребята, вперед. Кто последний обежит замок — покупает всем пиво.

Последние две недели перед Рождеством можно было считать почти каникулами, ведь защиту от темных искусств отменили: чертов Колдвик ушел, не дав Макгонагалл времени найти замену. Дину уже рассказали, что каждый год этот предмет ведет новый профессор, что, в принципе, объясняло, почему директор терпела такого придурка. Дин не чувствовал себя виноватым, но ему было жаль Макгонагалл. Ей, наверное, было уже под семьдесят, но при этом она одновременно вела трансфигурацию и управляла школой и в последнее время выглядела очень уставшей.

— Ты же не останешься на каникулах, да? — тоскливо поинтересовался Ярроу.

— Нет. И никто из вас не останется, — ответил Дин. Но он не хотел снова доводить Макгонагалл до сердечного приступа. К тому же, она вряд ли разрешит ему вернуться в школу, если он снова украдет детей. Поэтому Дин написал шесть писем опекунам тех учеников, кому, по их словам, было некуда уезжать.

Ну, не то чтобы он писал их сам…

— Это должно звучать убедительно, — объяснил Дин. — Чтобы они поверили, что я не маньяк.

— Что ты вообще собираешься делать целый месяц с шестью детьми? —  поинтересовался Сэм.

— А что я делал с тобой, когда тебе было двенадцать?

— Учил стрелять из дробовика, а еще мы посолили и сожгли мою сдохшую золотую рыбку.

— Вот видишь. Ну же, просто пусть это будет выглядеть как письмо взрослого ответственного человека.

— Ого, сомневаюсь, готов ли я так соврать.

Макгонагалл подозрительно проверила заклинанием подлинность принесенных ей Дином писем с согласием опекунов, но в конце концов все же разрешила забрать Ярроу, Уиндхэма, Кэти и Эдгара. Еще должны были поехать Лиза Голдберг и Дженни Ким, но их родители оказались живы и здоровы и, более того, с нетерпением ждали возвращения своих чад на каникулы.

— Нет, я все понимаю, — сказал им Дин. — Но я не встречаюсь с шестнадцатилетками, так что прекращайте и отправляйтесь домой к своим семьям.

Девушки покраснели и, что-то возмущенно пискнув, убежали.

Дин так и не понял, почему Эдгар захотел поехать. Мальчишка до сих пор не упускал случая показать, как Дин ему не нравится. Он даже не соизволил попросить в открытую, просто стоял в гостиной факультета, когда Дин приглашал остальных, а потом как бы между прочим заявил, что сам тоже никуда не собирается на Рождество. Но, возможно, он просто не хотел быть единственным хаффлпаффцем, оставшимся в Хогвартсе. В любом случае, Дин не собирался бросать Эдагра одного, пусть он и заслуживал хорошего пинка под зад.

Все без проблем поместились в Импале: заклинание Марты еще не выветрилось, хотя прошло уже больше месяца. Дин и не думал, что будет так здорово: рядом сидел Сэм, позади дети распевали рождественские песни, и все вместе они ехали в место, которое принадлежало Дину — пусть он пока и не мог назвать его своим домом. Уже стемнело и пошел снег — не настолько сильный, чтобы останавливаться, поэтому Дин ехал всю ночь, пока дети спали на заднем сидении. В три утра они уже были на месте. Свет из окон падал на сугробы, а Римпл придерживал дверь, пока они поднимались по ступенькам. Дин держал на руках крепко спящую Кэти, а Сэм нес сумки.

Дин разбудил их всех утром и выгнал на пробежку, которая плавно перетекла в игру в снежки, а та, в свою очередь, закончилась небольшой дружеской потасовкой между ним и Сэмом. Заметив, что дети испуганно за ними наблюдают, Дин поспешно объяснил: «Да мы просто дурачимся», но в следующий момент Сэм воспользовался его замешательством, ткнул лицом в сугроб и засунул ком снега за шиворот.

Все закончилось, как положено: Дин уселся на Сэма, прижимая коленями его руки к земле. Дин улыбнулся ребятам.

— Вот видите, все в порядке. Мы частенько так разминались, когда приходилось долго ехать в машине.

Сэм выплюнул снег.

— Ага, Дин, когда мне было четыре года, а тебе восемь.

— О, неужели я растрепал твою прическу, малыш? —  Дин слез с него и помог подняться, но Сэм тут же снова опрокинул его на снег.

Дин позволил Сэму выиграть этот раунд, потому что, во-первых, сам он уже проголодался, а, во-вторых, на щеках Сэма наконец-то появился румянец. Они все вместе позавтракали, а потом расселись в гостиной на ковре перед камином, сонно вдыхая чистый хвойный запах рождественского дерева. Римпл раздобыл паззл для детей и магические шахматы для Эдгара и Уиндхэма, а Сэм, прихватив несколько книг из библиотеки, устроился на диване. Дин разлегся прямо на полу и из-под полуопущенных век смотрел на горящие на дереве свечи. Это было чертовски классное последнее Рождество, неожиданно для себя понял он.

Каникулы выдались что надо. Так здорово было просто бездельничать, тренироваться на свежем воздухе. Дин показал ребятам несколько приемов: Кэти была как раз в том возрасте, чтобы учиться основам рукопашного боя, а через пару дней Уиндхэм и Ярроу тоже все усвоили. Эдгар же тренироваться не хотел, а только наблюдал за другими или оставался в поместье с Сэмом, что несколько раздражало. Он соизволил присоединиться только через неделю, когда Дин сказал:

—  Так, ребята, ни слова об этом в школе — я не хочу получить по шее, —  и достал пистолеты, чтобы почистить их.

—  Что это? — спросила Кэти, протягивая руку.

Дин крепко ухватил ее за запястье, и девочка испуганно на него посмотрела.

— Так, мелкие. Первое правило. Это пистолеты, и вы их не трогаете, пока не узнаете точно, что с ними делать.

— А зачем тебе так много? — нервно спросил Уиндхэм. — Разве это не опасно?

— Не опаснее палочки в твоем кармане, — ответил Дин. Он постелил на стол брезент и покрывало и принялся выкладывать пистолеты в ряд.

— А что ты будешь с ними делать? — спросил Эдгар, подходя ближе. Это было первое, что он сказал Дину с тех пор, как приехал сюда.

— Чистить, проверять. Присоединяйтесь, — он раздал ребятам тряпки и щетки и передал пистолеты для чистки. Даже Эдгар взял парочку и поработал над ними, внимательно следя за руками Дина. — Хочешь попробовать разобрать? — предложил тот, посчитав, что это поможет им найти общий язык.

Эдгар бросил на него косой взгляд.

— Ну давай.

— Не надо делать мне одолжений, — предупредил Дин, но все же вложил в руку Эдгара пистолет и показал, как его разобрать.

— А как собрать? — спросил Эдгар, справившись с задачей.

— Так же, только наоборот, — ответил Дин, хрустнув костяшками пальцев. Он придвинул к себе детали Глока, засек время и собрал его. Тридцать пять секунд. Черт.

— Теряешь сноровку, — заметил Сэм, даже не поднимая головы от книги.

— Заткнись, ты вообще можешь только мечтать, чтобы собрать Глок меньше, чем за минуту, — проворчал Дин.

— Да ну, — Сэм едва заметно улыбнулся.

— Ты когда-нибудь стрелял в человека? — выпалил Эдгар.

Дин посмотрел на лежащий в стороне Кольт, до которого не позволил никому дотронуться. Он до сих пор помнил холод металла в руках, черный дым, сочащийся из черепа мужчины, человека. Сэм молчал, и Дин понимал, что они думают об одном и том же, но детям об этом знать совсем не обязательно.

— Застрелил парня в Рено, чтобы посмотреть, как он умирает*, — ухмыляясь, ответил Дин.

Ребята вытаращили глаза. Как оказалось, никто из них никогда не слышал о Джонни Кэше. Это было недопустимо, поэтому Дин заставил Сэма слезть с дивана и поставить на лэптопе несколько песен.

_________________________________________

 

_*Цитата из песни Джонни Кэша «Фольсомский тюремный блюз»_

 

На следующий день Дин показал детям, как держать обрез (разумеется, незаряженный), а, когда они все научились принимать правильные позиции, даже позволил выстрелить. Эдгар же продолжал подозрительно коситься на Дина, и предсказуемо был сбит с ног отдачей, потому что не сосредоточился.

— У меня даже в десять лет лучше получалось, — заметил Дин.

Эдгар развернулся к остальным, все еще сжимая в руках обрез.

— Черт! — выкрикнул Дин и с силой выхватил оружие, опустив его дулом вниз.

— Ай! — вскрикнул Эдгар, отдернув руки.

— Что, больно? — жестко спросил Дин. — Это хорошо. Что я говорил по поводу прицеливания? Повтори! — рявкнул он.

— Не наставлять оружие на то, что не собираешься убивать, — пробормотал Эдгар, отводя взгляд.

— Именно. Мне плевать, что вас учат размахивать палочками направо и налево. Палочки могут вроде как понимать ваши мысли. А пистолет не может.

После этого Дин заставил Эдгара стрелять раз за разом, до тех пор, пока тот уже был не в силах нажимать на курок.

Эдгар снова злобно дулся, и, плюс ко всему, Сэм стал опять пропадать целыми днями, показываясь только за обеденным столом.

— Ну и где его носит? — наконец не выдержал Дин. Сэма не было ни в библиотеке, ни в одной из тех пятнадцати комнат, где они обычно проводили время.

Анка прижала уши.

— Анке сказали не говорить, но Анка не может не послушаться Хозяина. Что же Анке делать? Анка накажет себя…

— Забудь, — перебил ее Дин.

Дом был слишком большим, чтобы искать в одиночку, поэтому Дину пришла в голову блестящая идея — отправить детей на поиски сокровищ. Но когда он спрашивал у тащивших какую-нибудь бесполезную фиговину детей (в этом доме действительно можно было найти что угодно), не попадался ли им Сэм, те только качали головой.

В канун Нового года Дин разрешил детям не спать до полуночи, и те затеяли игру в прятки, в которой безоговорочно победил Сэм, который исчез после обеда и так больше не появился. Около одиннадцати вечера дети попадали около телевизора — пятнадцатидюймовой плазмы, которую Дин подарил самому себе — а Дин снова отправился искать Сэма. Поиски вновь не увенчались успехом, но по дороге в зал Дин заметил Эдгара, который на цыпочках крался из комнаты, оглядываясь, словно герой комикса «Шпион против Шпиона» в журнале  «Мэд»*.

Дин последовал за ним, посчитав, что Эдгар пробирается к оружию, а значит, к самой большой головомойке в своей жизни. Но мальчишка направился не к двери, а в заднюю часть дома. Достав волшебную палочку, он прошептал «Троварио крысиная кровь», и из кончика палочки выскочила искра. Оставив за собой сияющий след, она пролетела под аркой, туда, куда вели ступеньки в погреб. Эдгар поспешил следом.

— Ага, совсем не стремно, — пробормотал Дин. От искры в воздухе остался призрачный светящийся след, и Дин спустился еще на два пролета. Внизу стены были прохладными и влажными и повсюду стояли бочонки с пивом и стеллажи с вином. Дин одобрительно похлопал по одному из бочонков, отмечая про себя, что надо будет попросить Римпла достать отсюда что-нибудь выпить.

На третьем этаже погреба каменные стены были старыми и сухими и повсюду виднелись арки и толстенные колонны. След горел все ярче. Вдруг из-за угла появился Эдгар, несущийся во весь опор назад по следу, и врезался прямо в Дина.

— Стоять, — скомандовал тот, схватив Эдгара.

И тут мальчишка словно сошел с ума. Он начал молотить Дина кулаками, пытаясь вырваться.

— Отпусти меня! — задыхаясь, выкрикнул Эдгар. — Я знал это, знал! Вы, подонки, просто делали вид… на самом деле вы такие же, как и вся ваша прогнившая семейка!

Дин тряс его за плечи, пока тот не замолчал.

— Парень, дыши. Понятия не имею, чего ты распсиховался…

Эдгар замахнулся на него, но Дин поймал его за запястье и развернул лицом к стене, удерживая руки мальчишки за спиной одной ладонью.

— Остыл немного? — спросил Дин, когда Эдгар перестал вырываться. — Да что с тобой?! Да, меня не было здесь в самый разгар событий, но я тоже не прохлаждался, знаешь ли. И здесь целое кладбище моих родственников, погибших в этой войне…

— Они это заслужили, — прошипел Эдгар. — Темные насквозь, почти все из вас…

— В смысле? — сперва не понял Дин, но внезапно все встало на свои места: почему с самого начала волшебники бросали на них с Сэмом косые взгляды, почему отец не общался ни с кем из этих людей, почему все они были погребены глубоко под землей. Плохие парни, все до одного, и, наверное, уже давно, иначе вряд ли бы нажили столько врагов.

— Эй, успокойся. — Дин развернул Эдгара лицом к себе. — Слушай, я не знаю, как объяснить так, чтобы до тебя дошло, но я не знал этих людей и понятия не имею, что они сделали…

— Они убили моих родителей! — выкрикнул Эдгар.

Дин замер.

— Боже, — пробормотал он, отводя взгляд, и провел ладонью по лицу. Вот дерьмо. — Ладно, — наконец произнес он. — Мне очень, очень жаль.  Если еще раз захочешь в меня пальнуть, я все пойму, но ты ведь все равно целишься не туда. Они все мертвы, а я тут ни при чем. Мы с Сэмом ни при чем.

— Черта с два. Слишком поздно притворяться, так что оставь свои извинения при себе. Я все видел, и это больше не сойдет вам с рук. Не важно, что вы сделаете со мной. Я все это время посылал сов к Праули. Он считал, что я все выдумываю, но когда он не получит следующего письма, он все поймет, поймет, что я был прав все это время…

— Парень, я понятия не имею, о чем ты. Что ты видел? Тот жуткий сад с мандрагорами, который разводит Римпл? Да, мне он тоже кажется стремным, но у Спраут целое поле за школой ими засажено…

— Я видел ваш алтарь, — произнес Эдгар. — Я видел твоего брата…

— Что? — Дин поднял взгляд. След от искры уже почти растаял, но едва заметное свечение, зеленоватое, как те фосфорные звезды, что они с Сэмом в детстве лепили на потолок, вело за угол, через арку. На часах было без трех минут полночь.

Дин отпустил Эдгара и с бешено колотящимся сердцем побежал за тающим следом. Он ворвался в комнату и увидел Сэма, стоящего на коленях перед низким алтарем в центре круга из нарисованных мелом символов. Повсюду горели свечи, а на алтаре возвышалась полная миска толченых трав, только и ждавших, чтобы их подожгли. Дин бросился через всю комнату к Сэму, опрокинул его и принялся яростно брыкаться, пока они катались по полу. В результате Дину удалось опрокинуть алтарь и стереть почти всю пентаграмму.

— Ты что творишь? — заорал Дин, припечатав Сэма к земле. — Какого хрена…

Сэм уперся ступнями в пол, сбросил с себя Дина и быстро поднялся на ноги. Палочка влетела ему в руку с другого конца комнаты и, прежде чем Дин успел прыгнуть, Сэм, словно заправский волшебник, наставил ее на него и произнес: «Иммобилио».

Дина швырнуло через всю комнату и ударило о дальнюю стену. Сэм тут же подскочил к нему и схватил за футболку.

— Ты же не хочешь этого знать, помнишь? — хрипло произнес он. В его голосе проскакивали какие-то сумасшедшие интонации, а глаза лихорадочно блестели. Теперь Дин начал понимать, что имел в виду Сэм, говоря обо всем этом магическим дерьме в руках знающего человека, потому что Дину было нужно высвободиться прямо сейчас, но он не мог даже пошевелиться под руками брата. — Мне не помогаешь, даже пальцем не пошевелишь, чтобы…

— Ты же сам знаешь, почему! — Дину удалось оттолкнуть Сэма и отойти от стены. — Сэм, я не буду рисковать.

— Тогда даже не вздумай мне мешать. Я знаю, что ты мне не веришь, но я не дам этому случиться. Я не позволю этой твари заполучить тебя.

— Ну да, а я не позволю тебе сделать какую-нибудь глупость, — ответил Дин. — И только попробуй…

— Я сделаю все, что понадобится, Дин, а ты больше не заикнешься об этом. Осталось всего пять месяцев, а ты здесь играешь в дочки-матери, как будто у нас вся жизнь впереди. Будь твоя воля, ты бы просто потянул время, а потом умер прямо по расписанию.

Судорожный вдох нарушил воцарившуюся тишину, и Дин заметил бледное лицо Эдгара в темном коридоре.

— Черт, — пробормотал Дин. — У меня не такой уж большой выбор, Сэмми. Я заключил сделку и смогу с этим справиться.

— Да что ты? — тихо сказал Сэм и, возможно, это была лишь игра света, но Дину на секунду почудился желтый отблеск в глазах брата, в самой их глубине.

Сэм снова приблизился. Дин был готов драться, но тот просто схватил его за руку и потащил из комнаты мимо вжавшегося в стену Эдгара. Сэм даже не удостоил мальчишку взглядом.

Дин то и дело спотыкался, не в силах удержать равновесие. Сэм резко повернул налево, и теперь они спускались вниз. Сэм шагал сразу через четыре ступеньки и тащил Дина так быстро, что тот практически не касался ногами земли. Сэм дышал часто, шумно и отчаянно, а ступеньки все не заканчивались. Затем он толкнул Дина в холодный, похожий на огромную пещеру зал.

Послышался странный звук, словно пробитое колесо скрежетало по дороге, и с каждой секундой он становился все громче и громче. Они подошли к массивной деревянной двери, закрытой на два засова. Звук начал действовать Дину на нервы. Стоило Сэму распахнуть дверь, Дина словно ударило в лицо криком.

Мужчина на картине уже даже не был похож на человека. Его неестественно вытаращенные глаза были красными от полопавшихся сосудов, а искусанные губы кровоточили. Он царапал лицо, затем начал скрести ногтями по поверхности картины, будто пытаясь выбраться, и не переставая кричал, срываясь на стоны. «Фарнсворт Ричлинг Кварглхоф» гласила латунная табличка.

— Твою мать, — выдохнул Дин и, оттолкнув Сэма, захлопнул дверь.

Сэм прижал его к двери. Просачивающиеся сквозь щели в дереве крики звучали у Дина в ушах.

— А с этим ты сможешь справиться? Вот, что тебя ждет, Дин. И ты хочешь, чтобы я сидел и молчал, как будто обзорная экскурсия и хорошее пиво могут помочь мне смириться с тем, что ты отправишься в Ад. Иди нахрен! Мертвое должно оставаться мертвым, и я должен был остаться мертв, Дин, ты же знаешь это…

— Сэм, — Дин ухватился за Сэма, потому что того уже трясло, будто он вот-вот развалится на части. — Сэм, не надо…

Тот прерывисто вздохнул и произнес:

— Я, я с этим не справлюсь, Дин! Я не позволю тебе, не важно, что мне придется сделать, мне плевать, так же, как и тебе, плевать…

Сэм прижимал Дина к содрогающейся от криков двери, навалившись на брата, словно не мог держаться на ногах. Он был ужасно тяжелым, будто попал под дождь и промок насквозь, и Дину приходилось сражаться за каждый вздох.

— Не надо, — он гладил Сэма по голове, по лицу, пытаясь успокоить его, словно напуганное животное. — Сэм, все будет хорошо, все будет в порядке...

Сэм низко, совсем по-звериному зарычал, и ударил брата в живот. Дин согнулся, задыхаясь, но Сэм вздернул его за плечи и рыкнул:

 

— Ничего не будет хорошо, уже никогда нихрена не будет хорошо, ты сволочь, я же не могу, — и тут он взял лицо Дина в ладони и поцеловал, жестко, не церемонясь, царапая ногтями…

— Твою мать, Сэм! — воскликнул Дин и попытался отстраниться, оттолкнуть его от себя.

— Заткнись. Ты не скажешь мне нет, Дин, не скажешь. Ты готов дать мне все? Тогда не отказывай в этом, — Сэм укусил Дина за подбородок, забираясь под рубашку холодными руками, и Дин не мог отказать, не мог произнести ни слова. С трудом вздохнув, он лишь попросил:

— Не здесь… не здесь, Сэм… — и тот, не выпуская Дина из рук, остановился и сказал:

— Анка.

— Чего? — опешил Дин.

Но эльф уже появилась, уставившись на них огромными — казалось, от увиденного они стали еще больше — глазами.

Дин в ужасе попытался оттолкнуть Сэма, но тот держал крепко, словно в тисках.

— Перемести нас в спальню.

Черт, как будто ему было все равно, знает кто-то или нет.

Анка робко подошла, глядя на Дина так, словно хотела, чтобы тот ее остановил, вот только он не мог ничего сказать, и в следующее мгновение они уже оказались в спальне. Анка тут же растворилась в воздухе, и Сэм толкнул Дина на кровать.

— Ты же не против, — прошептал Сэм и вжал брата в подушки и одеяло. Шторы на окнах сами собой закрылись, и Сэм снял джинсы. — Я так этого хочу, — он поцеловал Дина в шею, согревая дыханием кожу.

Сэм крепко прижимал брата к простыням и, вцепившись пальцами в бедра, покрывал его тело поцелуями, слегка царапал зубами, оставляя влажные дорожки на коже. Сэм легко коснулся губами ключиц, по очереди вобрал в рот плоские соски, пересчитал языком ребра; не пропустил ни миллиметра. Он, словно кот, потерся щекой о бедро Дина, ласкающе скользнул ладонями по ногам и перевернул его на живот. Оставив несколько засосов на заднице, нежно провел носом по пояснице, огладил спину. Дин ничего не мог сделать, не мог остановить Сэма, не мог дотянуться до него. Он только дрожал всем телом, словно с трудом заводящаяся машина, а Сэм лишь продолжал ласкать его, накрыв полностью своим телом и целуя подбородок. Дин дернулся, когда ему в яйца ткнулся член Сэма.

— Дин, — возбужденно пробормотал Сэм, его невероятно твердый член истекал смазкой, пачкая Дину бедра — значит, это все не было очередным идиотским экспериментом, он действительно хотел. — Пожалуйста, — в его голосе отчетливо слышалось желание, а хватка была властной и отчаянной.

Дин глубоко вдохнул, перевернувшись, подмял Сэма под себя и принялся целовать. Тот жадно отвечал на поцелуи, сжимая руки вокруг брата. Дин схватился за бедро Сэма, притянул его еще ближе и обнял за шею.

— Да, — прошептал Дин. — Да, Сэмми, все, что захочешь. Все, — и поддался безумию вместе с ним. _________________________________________

_*"Spy vs. Spy" — это известный черно-белый комикс, с января 1961 года публикуемый в ежемесячном американском юмористическом _журнале__  
  
 _«Мэд». Комикс рассказывает о двух шпионах, Черном и Белом, которые постоянно враждуют между собой и придумывают все более изощренные способы покончить друг с другом._

_  
_

 

 

На следующее утро Дин не торопился просыпаться. Он чувствовал себя так, словно его разобрали на кусочки и кое-как собрали заново, оставив широкие трещины, сквозь которые любой мог заглянуть внутрь. Сэм исчез рано утром. Сквозь сон Дин почувствовал, как Сэм коротко и властно поцеловал его и потерся носом о шею, а потом Дин снова провалился в жаркие объятия кровати. У него болело все, даже те места, о существовании которых он и не подозревал. Все тело было в царапинах и синяках, будто после драки, а на шее и бедрах красовались засосы.

— Ни слова, — предупреждающе сказал Дин мужчине в остроконечной шляпе на картине.

— Фарнсворт был моим сыном, — ответил, по всей видимости, третий барон. Он отвернулся к окну на картине, за которым собирались темные тучи.

Дина уже ожидала наполненная горячая ванна, над которой клубился пар. Царапины щипало от мыла, напоминая о вчерашнем. Но от этих меток, которыми Сэм будто давал понять, что Дин принадлежит только ему, Дин чувствовал тайное постыдное счастье. И это было хуже всего. Он знал, что это неправильно, но все равно не мог ничего с этим поделать. Вот только… раз Сэм чувствовал такое, раз он нуждался в Дине так же, как и Дин в нем, то никогда не сможет пережить потерю.

Дин же не смог. Он ненавидел отца, долгие месяцы не мог его простить. И он бы никогда не поступил так с Сэмом. Тогда он и не думал, что его сделка ничем не отличается от отцовской. Ведь Сэм всегда хотел бросить охоту — что он и сделал, сбежав от этой жизни. Ну и пусть он без труда вернулся к семейному делу, Дин все равно думал, что Сэм сможет жить без него — вряд ли он будет счастлив или смирится с решением Дина — но сможет. Хотя Дин без Сэма не мог.

Дин протер лицо ладонями. Ладно, ему просто хотелось в это верить. Разве у него был выбор? Вот только сидеть и смотреть, как Сэм сходит с ума, было куда хуже любого Ада. Демон была права. Сделка Дина действительно была лучше, чем заключенная отцом, и он, наконец, понял, почему: у него было время осознать, что он сделал с Сэмом, увидеть, как тот опускается все ниже, делает все возможное и невозможное в попытке вытащить Дина из ямы, которую тот вырыл для них обоих.

И черта с два произошедшее вчера как-то им поможет. Но этой ночью Сэм все равно заберется в его постель, и Дин уже знал, что не найдет в себе силы отказать. Осталось только пять месяцев, и это ли не самое важное в мире, когда тебя любят больше жизни? Дин даже и подумать не мог, что кто-то может любить его настолько сильно, хотя засосы и синяки утверждали обратное. Но Дин сумел ненадолго поверить в это прошлой ночью. И он хотел, чтобы Сэм снова его убедил.

А еще Дин хотел на целый день спрятаться в комнате, но рано или поздно выйти все равно пришлось бы, так что он начал одеваться. В шкафу материализовалась мягкая черная водолазка с длинными рукавами, скрывающими синяки на запястьях: Сэм оставил их, когда в очередной раз прижимал Дина к кровати. Дин надел таким же неизвестным образом появившиеся джинсы, потертые, но без дырок, и свои лучшие ботинки, чтобы чувствовать себя совсем уж уверенно. Но он все равно неловко застыл на лестнице, когда увидел сгорбившегося на нижней ступеньке Эдгара.

Заслышав шаги, мальчишка обернулся и быстро поднялся на ноги, засовывая руки в карманы.

— Эм… — произнес Дин. — Привет.

— Я… Тебе действительно осталось… — Эдгар замолчал и густо покраснел.

— Эй, — Дин спустился по ступенькам и потряс мальчика за плечо. — Я уже наслушался этого от Сэма.

— Ты вернул его, да? — прошептал Эдгар. — Но это же невозможно.

Дин сглотнул и заставил себя ответить:

— Я не должен был, — он почувствовал, как сводит челюсть. Он не хотел этого говорить, как будто сказанное могло изменить прошлое, могло снова забрать у него Сэма. — Неудачная была идея.

 

 

Хорошо, что зимние каникулы быстро закончились. Дин был более чем уверен, что если бы после Нового Года у них в распоряжении было больше недели, то ни он, ни Сэм к концу каникул не смогли бы ходить. Возвращение в Хогвартс и так оказалось немного утомительным, несмотря на то, что в этот раз Импала летела по колдобинам так, словно ее новый амортизатор был волшебным. Дин с облегчением рухнул на свою кровать в хаффлпаффской спальне. Стоило его голове коснуться подушки, как он провалился в сон.

Он думал, что защиты от темных искусств, уже не будет, однако, придя в класс, увидел у доски бледного парня с темными взлохмаченными волосами. Он был долговязым и неуклюжим, словно едва-едва вышел из подросткового возраста и все никак не мог привыкнуть к своему телу. «Наверное, гриффиндорец с последних курсов», — подумал Дин.

— Эм, привет, — произнес парень, когда все уселись на свои места, и переступил с ноги на ногу. — Профессор Макгонагалл попросила меня провести занятия, пока не найдется новый преподаватель, да, так что… эм… привет. — Он посмотрел на учеников через стекла своих круглых очков. Было заметно, что он нервничает. Все молча пялились на него. Большинство слизеринцев ссутулились, некоторые из них хмурились.

— Хорошо, — через минуту сказал парень и, не глядя, взял со стола учебник. — Так, я знаю, что вы проходили духов, и решил начать с основного заклинания Ревелио…

— Эй, профессор, — позвал Дин, сжалившись над парнем. — Может, представишься?

Тот пораженно уставился на него. Все обернулись и в немом изумлении посмотрели на Дина.

— Чего? — не понял тот.

Кэти пихнула его локтем в бок и громко прошептала:

— Это же Гарри Поттер.

— Э-э-э, и что?

Глаза детей, казалось, сейчас вылезут из орбит, но тут Поттер воскликнул:

— Нет! Спасибо. Да, я должен был представиться. Меня зовут Гарри. Гарри Поттер. Вы можете… зовите меня просто Гарри, ладно?

За обедом Дину подробно объяснили всю глупость его вопроса, а также почему оставшегося на второй год семнадцатилетнего ученика попросили преподавать. Гарри оказался довольно неплохим учителем. Правда, он имел привычку вываливать целую кучу информации, едва ученики, как ему казалось, начинали хоть что-то понимать. В принципе, Дин был согласен с такой политикой — именно так и можно было научиться выживать в реальном мире. Но в теории это звучало куда как лучше.

— Предупреждаю, — сказал Гарри через пару занятий. — На этой неделе у нас практический тест. Оставьте учебники, возьмите с собой только палочки. Повторите заклинание Ревелио и Отталкивающие чары. И особо не пугайтесь, никто не пострадает.

После этого воодушевляющего обещания Гарри повел их вокруг замка. Однако ничего так и не произошло. Через час он отвел студентов обратно в класс и отпустил, а на следующем занятии снова устроил такую же прогулку. Все расслабились, кроме Дина: отец приучил его ждать куда дольше каких-то жалких трех дней и к тому же никогда особо не предупреждал об опасности.

Поэтому когда в коридоре из ниоткуда появились двенадцать призраков верхом на лошадях и, жонглируя отрубленными головами, бросились на учеников, Дин тут же выкрикнул:

— Ложись!

Хаффлпаффцы все как один легли на пол, утянув за собой слизеринцев. Дин даже возгордился, что почти никто не кричал. Сам он схватился за железную алебарду ближайшего всадника.

— Да отпусти ты, черт бы тебя побрал, — рявкнул Дин, когда всадник лишь сильнее вцепился в оружие. Наконец, алебарда выскользнула из его рук и, просвистев над головами детей, прошлась разом сквозь половину призраков. Оставшиеся всадники повернули в конец коридора и замерли там. От них исходила ледяная волна злости, и Дин выдохнул пар. Он ухмыльнулся и невысоко подбросил алебарду, готовясь к атаке. Давненько он не участвовал в простой и понятной драке.

— Лорд Тейвершэм? — позвал Гарри.

— А? — Дин посмотрел на него.

— Предполагалось, что вы будете использовать Отталкивающие чары. Именно их мы сейчас и практикуем, — добавил он, бросив взгляд на растянувшихся на полу детей. Те подняли головы.

— О, — произнес Дин. — Эм. Ну… не хотелось бы говорить это при всех, но эта отталкивающая хрень даст всего полметра, ну, метр свободного пространства, в том-то и загвоздка. А железо или каменная соль прогонят призрака как минимум на пару минут, а то и больше, если дух не особо силен.

— Откуда вы знаете? — спросил Гарри.

— Приятель, это моя работа.

— Ваша работа?

— Ну да. Спасать людей, охотиться на мстительных духов, посолить и сжечь и далее в том же духе…

Призрачные лошади громко и пронзительно заржали, а призраки исчезли так же внезапно, как и появились.

— Э… — Дин изумленно вытаращился. — А вот это что-то новенькое.

Видимо, волшебники были слишком благопристойны, чтобы после смерти превращаться в обычных жестоких смертельно опасных призраков: им и без этого было чем заняться. Дин целый долбанный семестр дремал на занятиях по истории, которые, как оказалось, вел призрак. И Дин только сейчас это обнаружил. Видимо, к понедельнику слух о том, как он сражался с призраками, разлетелся по всему замку, потому что стоило Дину войти в класс, как профессор Бинс поднялся и дрожащим голосом объявил:

— В этом классе не место тем, кто с предвзятостью относится к призракам!

— Ну ладно, серьезно, я не виноват, — оправдывался Дин перед Макгонагалл, когда та пригласила его в свой кабинет. У нее на руках была петиция, написанная заметными только при свете луны чернилами. Ее подписали все призраки Хогвартса, а их было предостаточно. — Они же призраки! Что я должен был делать?

— Следовало применить Отталкивающие чары, —  сказала Макгонагалл, — которые причиняют духам не более чем кратковременный дискомфорт, ведь именно поэтому те любезно согласились помочь ученикам в тренировках.

— Так и есть, — подтвердил призрак, который представлял интересы всей своей братии — печальный мужчина с круглым гофрированным воротником елизаветинских времен. Дин даже и думать не хотел, насколько абсурдным было все происходящее. Сквозь грудь призрака просвечивались корешки книг на полке у стены. — Сэр Патрик из «Клуба обезглавленных охотников» уведомил меня, что лорд Тейвершэм не только использовал против них железо, но и пригрозил упокоить их души навеки.

— Ну извините, это моя работа, — сказал Дин. — Ни один призрак пока не жаловался. Вот убить пытались, а жаловаться — нет.

— Кстати, — прервала его Макгонагалл, — лорд Тейвершэм, не могли бы вы рассказать, о какой именно работе вы все время твердите?

— Ну, мы с Сэмом охотимся на всякое такое. По большей части на мстительных духов, но попадались нам и ракшаса, перевертыши, штрига… — он замолчал: Макгонагалл и призрак смотрели на него, как на сумасшедшего.

— Как я поняла, — наконец произнесла Макгонагалл ледяным тоном, — вы не являетесь дипломированным волшебником.

— Нет, — смутился Дин. — Мы не используем магию, мы просто, понимаете… Против каждого нужно свое оружие. Я вот люблю пострелять. Эм, ничего личного, — добавил он, когда сэр Николас смерил его свирепым взглядом.

— И, смею предположить, вы посолили и сожгли немало бренных останков, — сказал сэр Николас.

— Несколько сотен, наверное, — ответил Дин. — Если считать еще тех, кого сжег наш отец.

— О, прелестно, — протянул сэр Николас. — Думаю, в следующий раз вы позовете в Хогвартс Фрэнсиса Грибли или братьев Винчестеров, — обратился он к Макгонагалл.

— Чувак, мы и есть братья Винчестеры. Эй, погоди-ка, ты что, слышал о нас?

Сэр Николас так резко повернулся, что его голова слетела с шеи и теперь болталась сбоку.

— Старик, ну и гадость, — Дин вытаращил глаза. Сэр Николас издал слабый булькающий звук, отчего сверху горла полопались полупрозрачные красные пузыри, и исчез в стене, даже не потрудившись вернуть голову на место.

Призраки организовали акцию протеста, собрались вокруг часовни, размахивая плакатами с надписями «У мертвых тоже есть права» и «Уважайте умерших» и во время каждого обеденного перерыва их монотонный гул доносился через окна: «Что мы хотим? Жить после смерти! Как долго мы этого хотим? Вечность!» То тут, то там раздавались завывания, на каждом шагу поджидали холодные зоны, так что волосы у Дина на загривке постоянно стояли дыбом. И, в каком бы темном коридоре он ни оказывался, везде раздавалось громыхание призрачных цепей. А Пивз, паря в воздухе на безопасном расстоянии, громогласно вещал о том, как Дин жестоко и безо всякой причины напал на него. Раздражало все это до чертиков.

Где-то через неделю после начала этого безобразия Дину явился, размахивая призрачно-белым платком, Монах Уотсит — призрак Хаффлпаффа.

— Мне уже можно начинать бояться? — спросил Дин, разглядывая безобидный кусок призрачной ткани. На часах была половина десятого вечера, и Дин сидел у библиотеки, опираясь на двери. Теплый металл заряженного каменной солью Глока грел поясницу. Ему бы наверняка не поздоровилось, если бы его заметили в школе с оружием. Но Сэма история с призраками вообще не волновала, и он по-прежнему засиживался в библиотеке допоздна, так что должен же был кто-то присмотреть за ним.

— Эм… — начал Монах. — Я явился для… переговоров?

— Эм, ну… И?

Монах сделал глубокий вдох.

— Мы, призраки Хогвартса, хотим, чтобы нас оставили в покое, насколько это вообще возможно для измученных и неупокоенных духов, — сказал он. — Неужели это слишком много? Неужели твое стремление очистить мир от неживых так велико, что ты не пропустишь ни одной могилы? Безо всяких сомнений…

— Приятель, — выкрикнул Дин, когда наконец смог прервать эту пламенную речь. — Остынь, ладно? Мы охотимся только на тех призраков, что вредят людям. Хотите зависать здесь вместо того, чтобы двигаться дальше — мне все равно.

— О, — произнес Монах. — Понятно.

— На самом деле нет, — раздался голос Сэма, и Дин вскочил на ноги. Сэм стоял в дверях библиотеки со стопкой талмудов под мышкой. В дрожащем свете факелов его глаза выглядели запавшими, а в глубине черных зрачков играло золотое пламя. — Не все равно.

— Сэм.

— Вы мертвы, — продолжил Сэм. — Вам здесь не место. Самое важное в вас исчезло, и его не вернуть. И вы это прекрасно знаете.

— Сэм!

Монах потерянно и печально посмотрел на Сэма.

— Вам нечего здесь делать. Вам пора двигаться дальше.

— Но, — слабо начал Монах, — я призрак Хаффлпаффа…

— Ты всего лишь дух, а не талисман, — отрезал Сэм.

Тихий вздох Монаха был наполнен отчаянием.

— Я ввел других во грех.

— И ты думаешь, что можешь это исправить, живя среди детей? Своим примером ты наоборот показываешь им, что жизнь после смерти — это правильно.

Монах вздрогнул и медленно опустил голову. Некоторое время он молчал, затем прошептал:

— Да. Вы правы… — и вдруг факел за его спиной загорелся ярче, чисто-белый свет залил полупрозрачное тело, наполнил его, как стеклянный бокал. Монах вспыхнул, словно только что выключенный старый телевизор, и пропал, оставив после себя лишь пустой темный коридор.

— Нда, здорово, — Дин всплеснул руками. — Теперь они точно решат, что мы начали на них охоту.

— Я настоятельно советую вам двоим, — сдержанно сказала Макгонагалл, — полностью воздержаться от контактов с призраками Хогвартса до конца учебного года.

— С радостью, — согласился Дин.

— Вам не следует поощрять их желание остаться, — сказал Сэм. Они еще не ложились спать: Дин решил сразу сознаться, а не ждать, пока кто-нибудь заметит, что Монах мистическим образом исчез. Сэм настоял на своем непосредственном участии, хотя у него от недостатка сна уже запали щеки и сел голос.

Макгонагалл смерила его осуждающим взглядом. В лиловом халате и с заплетенными в косу волосами она выглядела странно, словно Мэри Поппинс в роскошном кимоно.

— Он хотел сказать, что сожалеет и что больше такое не повторится, — сказал Дин и быстро потянул Сэма к выходу, пока Макгонагалл не решила их исключить.

Сэм скинул руку брата, как только они вышли в коридор.

— Дин, они мертвы. Им здесь не место, и ты это знаешь. С каких пор ты делаешь исключения?

— С тех самых. Мне все равно, пока они не причиняют никому вреда. Ты же сам всегда так думал.

— Уже нет.

— Но ты жив, — сказал Дин. — Может, это неправильно, может, я действительно не должен был, но ты все еще здесь, Сэм. Ты не какой-то там призрак.

Сэм провел ладонью по лицу.

— Мне надо работать, — устало сказал он и, перехватив книги поудобнее, развернулся и начал тяжело спускаться вниз по лестнице.

Теперь на них злилась почти вся школа. Монах был действительно хорошим призраком, из тех, кого дети и не думали бояться. Ученики и остальные призраки не могли поверить, что Сэм так просто уговорил его отправиться в мир иной. Никто не знал, где он похоронен, так что доказать, что они с Сэмом не сжигали его кости, Дин не мог. Акции протеста продолжились с новой силой, и группа учеников Рейвенкло даже сделала для призраков волшебные светящиеся плакаты, которые парили вокруг часовни. Ночью они подлетали к окнам хаффлпаффских спален, своим светом не давая детям спать.

Из-за этого хаффлпаффцы то и дело ввязывались драки. Не выдержав, Дин усадил их всех и строго-настрого запретил заступаться за него. Дети честно покивали в знак согласия, но затем снова устроили разборку, так что Дин сдался и показал им парочку приемов — так они, по крайней мере, не сильно пострадают. А несколько дней спустя в теплице на занятии по уходу за магическими растениями один гриффиндорец швырнул в Дина комок ядовитого плюща. Все десять первокурсников-хаффлпаффцев тотчас накинулись на парня. Дин и Спраут кричали на детей, пытаясь их образумить, но бестолку. У Дина все руки были в ядовитом плюще, так что трогать своих хаффлпафцев он не собирался, а на команды они не откликались.

Хаффлпаффцы хорошенько проучили гриффиндорцев, используя приемы Дина. Однако от этого стало еще хуже: Спраут обвинила Дина в том, что он «поощряет драки». Это было ужасно не справедливо.

Ко всему прочему, Бинс запретил Дину приближаться к себе, так что ему пришлось изучать историю магии в индивидуальном порядке с Флитвиком, а там уже дремать не удавалось. Во всяком случае, Флитвик всегда с энтузиазмом подходил к преподаванию, вечно забывал, что должен быть беспристрастным и строгим, да еще иногда отвечал на вопросы.

— Эй, — как-то спросил его Дин, — будь добр, расскажи про эту последнюю битву, с этим, как его там… Волдемортом?

— Ну, как бы… — замялся Флитвик.

— Да я уже в курсе, что моя семья была не на стороне добра, — сказал Дин. — Все равно я никого из них не знал. Я просто хочу понять, что случилось, чтобы не чувствовать себя таким идиотом.

Флитвик открыл рот и тут же закрыл его, так ничего и не сказав. Затем открыл снова и опять закрыл.

— Нет, — наконец тихим голосом произнес он, — прошу прощения, лорд Тейвершэм, но я не думаю, что у меня получится. Понимаете, это еще не история. Это то, что мы с таким трудом пережили, заплатив слишком высокую цену. Очень высокую. Альбус Дамблдор… Северус Снейп… — он замолчал и покачал головой.

— Эй, — Дин поднял руку. — Я понял. Тогда расскажи про что-нибудь другое. Вот, про гоблинов —  как тебе тема?

Лицо Флитвика залилось розовой краской аж до лысины, и он натянуто произнес:

— Ну что ж, давайте перейдем к главе одиннадцатой, к последнему Восстанию гоблинов.

— Нет, мне не интересна эта древняя фигня. Давай о более современном, а? Чтобы я смог обсудить с ними что-нибудь, кроме строительства и понимал, о чем они толкуют.

— Последнее Восстание гоблинов было тридцать лет назад, — растерянно возразил Флитвик.

— И против кого они восстали?

— Против волшебников, — Флитвик одарил его таким взглядом, словно ответ был очевиден.

— Серьезно?

Позже этим днем, когда они работали над машиной, Дин решил спросить у Феклара:

— Приятель, почему вы общаетесь со мной?

— Ты не такой, как другие волшебники, — ответил тот. — Ты не колдуешь палочкой.

— Потому что у меня нет никакой магии.

Феклар скривился так, словно съел лимон. Хотя именно этот фрукт он с удовольствием уплетал за обедом,  так что лучше было бы сказать «будто ему запихнули в рот пирожное со взбитыми сливками». Феклар посмотрел на остальных гоблинов; Дин как-то сказал, что все желающие могут приходить и работать с машиной. В последнее время дети корпели над учебниками, готовясь к экзаменам, так что остались только Дин и гоблины.

— Он учит, — сказал своим собратьям Феклар.

Они начали переговариваться между собой на гоблинском, что-то яро обсуждая. Дин не вслушивался, просто вернулся к работе над двигателем, пока гоблины спорили. Наконец Феклар повернулся к нему и сказал:

— В тебе есть магия.

— А? — не понял Дин.

— Гоблинская магия, — пояснил Феклар. — Мы создаем, а не разрушаем. — Он кивнул в сторону машины. — Ты ее создатель.

— Приятель, машина, конечно, что надо, но магия тут ни при чем.

— Это не так.

— Ну ладно, та фигня с расширяющим заклятьем, — согласился Дин, — но это все Марта, не я.

— Заклятия волшебников не длятся долго. В них нет основы. Когда умирает волшебник, его работа умирает вместе с ним. То, что строим мы, продолжает жить. Вот поэтому волшебники хотят знать наши секреты.

— Но я не знаю ваших секретов. Я впервые встретил гоблина лишь несколько месяцев назад.

— Ты их уже знал, — сказал Феклар. Он не произнес больше ни слова, лишь потянулся к храповому механизму, показывая тем самым, что разговор окончен.

Той ночью Дин на полном ходу сбил демона, и черное клубящееся облако, оставшееся от нее, сгорело в свете фар и рассеялось над лобовым стеклом Импалы.

Сэм сидел рядом и что-то читал. Когда они проехали сквозь облако, он поднял взгляд от книги и сказал:

— Кажется, в Вайоминге есть охота.

— Отлично, — ответил Дин и нажал на газ, словно он мог доехать туда прямо сквозь волны океана, но тут его ослепил свет встречных фар. Как оказалось, очередной яркий плакат рейвенкловцев парил у самого окна.

— Эм, скажите, — обратился Гарри к Дину на занятии, пока все остальные повторяли Протего, — а как вы стали аврором, если не учились в магической  школе? — в его голосе слышалась легкая зависть. — У нас для этого надо сдать пять ТРИТОНов и получить специальную рекомендацию.

После того, как Дин выяснил, что аврорами здесь называли охотников, которым платили, он просветил Гарри насчет части с оплатой.

— Не думаю, что у нас там есть специальные школы. Я всему научился у своего отца.

— Как же вы тогда зарабатываете на жизнь?

— Эм… — замялся Дин, но его спас заглянувший в класс Филч.

— Профессор Поттер, — мрачно позвал он.

— …да, Филч? — не сразу отозвался Гарри: выглядел он почти таким же напуганным, что и Филч.

— Тот боггарт, которого вы заказывали, доставлен в Северную башню.

— Хорошо, — Гарри сглотнул и сдержанно поблагодарил Филча. Тот исчез, громко хлопнув дверью. Гарри повернулся к испуганно уставившимся на него детям.

— Не волнуйтесь, — успокоил он их. После этих слов дети заволновались еще больше. — Это для третьекурсников.

Дин не вспоминал об этом до следующего дня. На занятии по полетам он лежал на квиддичном поле, пожевывая травинку и наблюдл за кружащими над ним учениками. Он прокручивал в голове слова Феклара о гоблинской магии, все пытаясь понять, что они значили, и думал, не пора ли ему перестать работать над машиной. Внезапно раздался оглушительный хлопок, словно где-то взорвалась бомба. Пробив кирпичную стену, огромный столб огня вырвался из Северной башни. Дин поймал пару ребят из Рейвенкло и Хаффлпаффа, падающих вместе с метлами на землю, и помчался в башню.

— Тейвершэм! — закричала ему вслед Хуч, но Дина было не остановить. Лестница в кои-то веки сразу развернулась к нему. Дин без помех поднялся наверх, где обнаружил кашляющих от пыли третьекурсников из Гриффиндора и Слизерина, спешащих вниз.

— Твой брат чертов псих, — заявил Дину один из гриффиндорцев. Он потер глаза, размазывая пыль по лицу.

— Сэм! — заорал Дин и тут же увидел сидящего на ступеньках брата. Сэм выглядел ужасно, его трясло, а лицо было белым, словно воск. — Сэм… Сэмми, — Дин схватил его за плечи и хлопал по щекам. — Ну же…

Сэм посмотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами и вцепился в Дина, взял в ладони его лицо, поглаживая большими пальцами щеки и губы. Господи, Сэм сейчас поцелует его, прямо здесь…

— Откуда ты узнал это заклинание? — напряженно спросил возвышающийся над ними Гарри. Он держал палочку наготове. Сэм дернулся и поднял на него глаза. Он все еще дрожал, словно напуганное дикое животное.

— Отстань от него, — резко приказал Дин. — Сэм, ты как? Что, мать твою, тут произошло?

— Он дезинтегрировал боггарта, — сказал один из собравшихся вокруг них учеников — мальчишка в зеленой слизеринской форме. — Это было потрясающе.

— Да? — Дин немного расслабился, словно осознав: что бы тут ни было, оно исчезло. — Немного перегнул палку, да, Сэмми? — он похлопал Сэма по щеке, стараясь успокоить, но тот вдруг рывком поднялся на ноги и толкнул Дина через весь зал. — Пошел ты, — выплюнул Сэм и начал спускаться вниз.

— Какого хрена! — прокричал Дин. Оглянувшись, он увидел, что Гарри смотрит на него все тем же странным взглядом. — Что это вообще за боггарт? Что он сделал с Сэмом?

— Он превращается в то, чего боишься больше всего, — сказал Гарри. — Стоило Сэму войти в комнату, как боггарт шагнул к нему из шкафа. Это была женщина. Она сказала, что решила заглянуть пораньше.

— А потом он взорвал ее, — злорадно сообщил все тот же слизеринец, и Дин почувствовал, как пальцы сами собой сжимаются в кулаки.

— Спасибо, Паркинсон, хватит, — приструнил парня Гарри. — Все спускайтесь вниз. — Он снова повернулся к Дину. — Сэм применил Уничтожающее проклятье. Где он его вычитал?

— Откуда я знаю? Он читает все, что попадает к нему в руки, — во рту стало кисло от страха, и Дин сглотнул. — А что в этом такого? Ну, кроме того, что придется восстанавливать стену. Я заплачу за это, — добавил он, заметив, что по лестнице, тяжело дыша, поднимается Макгонагалл.

— Это темная магия, — объяснил Гарри, не спуская глаз с директора. — Она предназначена для убийства.

— Как и обрез. Но это не делает его мировым злом.

— Темную магию невозможно применить без ущерба, — сказала Макгонагалл. — Она отравляет душу. Я думаю, мы должны немедленно поговорить с мистером Винчестером.

— А как насчет оставить его в покое и дать прийти в себя? — огрызнулся Дин и сам отправился на поиски брата.

Сэма не было ни в одной из общих комнат, и, в конце концов, Дин спустился в подземелья Слизерина. В залах все еще было дымно, а на полу у стен лежал толстый слой пыли и известки.  С первого взгляда нельзя было понять, где вход в комнаты: он был замаскирован под еще не заделанную дыру в стене, которая была прикрыта портретом узколицего мужчины в кружевном воротнике, держащего в руке тонкую прогулочную трость с кристальным набалдашником.

— Мой брат там? — спросил Дин.

— Да, — ответил портрет. — Пароль?

— Хм, дай-ка подумать… Ах да, либо ты немедленно дашь мне пройти, либо я вырежу тебя из рамы и сожгу к чертям. Так?

Портрет пристально посмотрел на него.

— Эм, да, абсолютно верно, — и открыл вход.

Дин, пригнув голову, вошел. В гостиной факультета он обнаружил Сэма в окружении слизеринцев. Они пытались напоить того чаем, но Сэм сидел неподвижно, сжав ладони на коленях и зажмурившись.

— Поттер козел. Наверняка он думал, что будет очень забавно выпустить боггарта на слизеринцев,  — сказал Малфой, один из старших учеников. Он посмотрел на вошедшего в комнату Дина, слегка нахмурился, но потом дернул головой, давая знак остальным. Те расступились.

— Эй, — Дин опустился на колени перед Сэмом. Тот вслепую потянулся к нему, пробежал пальцами по щетине, взял в ладони его лицо и прижался лбом ко лбу.

— Сэмми, — пробормотал Дин и крепко обнял его за шею. Он понятия не имел, что делать.

— Дин, — голос Сэма прозвучал тихо, отрывисто. Трясущимися пальцами он сжал воротник мантии Дина, не давая отстраниться.

Вход снова открылся, и внутрь забрались Слагхорн вместе с Макгонагалл. За ними показался Гарри. Дин поднялся, загородив собой Сэма.

— Профессор Слагхорн сообщил мне, — решительно произнесла Макгонагалл, —  что… Тейвершэм, выпозволите?

— И не подумаю, — Дин сдвинулся, преграждая ей путь. — Сейчас вам лучше уйти…

— Молодой человек, — сказал Слагхорн, обойдя Дина с другой стороны. — Я дал вам разрешение на доступ в Запретную секцию для подготовки конкретного задания и, как от взрослого человека, ожидал от вас разумного поведения. А вместо этого вы сунулись в куда более опасные секции…

Сэм лишь потерянно смотрел на него, словно Слагхорн говорил на другом языке.

— Если книги там такие опасные, зачем они вам вообще? — поинтересовался Дин. — И знаете, я был с Сэмом, когда вы дали ему разрешение, лишь бы он отстал от вас и дал посмотреть эту долбанную игру с метлами, так что прекращайте читать нотации.

Слагхорн покраснел от ярости.

— Тейвершэм, вот это уже действительно ни коим образом вас не касается, — вмешалась Макгонагалл.

— О, вы глубоко заблуждаетесь.

— … и вы замолчите, в противном случае я наложу на вас Силенцио, — Макгонагалл смерила Дина суровым взглядом и, обогнув его, подошла к Сэму. — Надеюсь, у вас есть достойное оправдание? — Сэм ничего не сказал, и после минутной паузы директор продолжила, еще более строго. — Возможно, вы не осознаете всю серьезность ситуации, Винчестер. Использовать темную магию против другого человека…

— Это был не человек, — резко возразил Дин.

Макгонагалл даже не взглянула на него, просто вынула палочку и направила ее на Дина. Но в тот же момент Сэм вскочил на ноги, и палочка Макгонагалл пулей пересекла гостиную и влетела ему в ладонь.

— Даже не смейте наставлять палочку на моего брата, — мертвым голосом произнес Сэм.

Все потрясенно замерли, не сводя глаз с Сэма. Дин и раньше видел, как Сэм, который в обычное время был просто эталоном дружелюбия, в мгновение ока переходил в режим полной боевой готовности. А вот для присутствующих все это было в новинку. Сэм всегда сутулится, пряча взгляд за отросшей челкой, и это мешало людям увидеть, как он на самом деле опасен.  Поэтому было особенно страшно, когда он показывал себя с этой стороны — а уж если прибавить палочку, из кончика которой сыпались искры и отражались в его глазах…

Гарри, до этого неловко топтавшийся у двери, встал рядом с Макгонагалл, крепко сжимая в руке палочку. Лицо директора было мертвенно-бледным. Сейчас Макгонагалл злилась, как никогда раньше, и Дин понял, что все, не видать им ни сертификата, ни денег — теперь их просто исключат. Он уже был готов хватать Сэма и бежать как можно дальше отсюда…

Но тут Сэм окинул всех взглядом и, выронив палочку, с грохотом опустился на стол рядом с нетронутым чаем и расплакался.

Когда Сэм плакал, он делал это по полной программе: с соплями и реками слез, пятнами по всему лицу, которое он пытался прятать в изгибе локтя. Дин бросился к брату, прижал его к себе, приговаривая: «Сэм, Сэм, я здесь», и тот обхватил его руками, прилип всем телом, уткнувшись лицом Дину в плечо.

Дин слышал, как за спиной этот Малфой, по-особенному растягивая слова, сказал:

— Мне вот интересно, а Грейнджер вы бы тоже наказали, если бы кто-то бросил ей в лицо ее самые жуткие кошмары? В смысле, вы же не думаете, что она никогда не натыкалась ни на что этакое в Запретной секции?

— Ну, она же никогда не накладывала Непростительное заклятие, — резко осадил его Гарри.

— Оно считается Непростительным, только когда используется против другого человека, Поттер.  Насколько я знаю, боггарты к ним не относятся. Мне жаль, если ты настолько к ним привязан… а, подожди-ка, —  словно удивившись, перебил он сам себя, — я что-то вспоминаю… кажется, ты тоже был не в состоянии смотреть боггарту в лицо, да? Ходил на какие-то специальные занятия…

— Заткнись, Малфой, — понизив тон, предупредил Гарри.

— Жаль, что ты не можешь понять, что у кого-то тоже есть самые большие страхи. Ну да, куда уж тебе. В конце концов, кто бы мог подумать, что охотнику на призраков есть чего бояться?

— Так, мистер Малфой, хватит, — осадила его Макгонагалл, но теперь в ее тоне было больше раздражения, чем гнева. Ну, хоть что-то.

— Профессор Слагхорн, — робко позвала слизеринка, — когда вы дали мне доступ в Запретную секцию для дополнительных баллов за заклинание Позолоченного снадобья, я… я заглянула в «Malleus Maleficarum»*.

— О… ну что ж, — замялся Слагхорн.

— А я читал «Полный кодекс проклятий», — сказал один из парней.

— А я  — «Фаллианский том», — признался другой слизеринец и, помолчав, выпалил: — Но это было на спор!

— И вы все прекрасно, я уверен, понимаете, что у Винчестера могло создаться впечатление, что он должен прочесть все книги в библиотеке, — заметил Малфой. — К чему его поощряли все профессора, то и дело начисляя ему баллы. Так что неудивительно, что он перетрудился…

— Хорошо, хорошо, — сдался Слагхорн. — Минерва, сдается мне, мы несколько предвзяты…

Одна из слизеринок пихнула Дина локтем, а, когда он поднял голову, незаметно указала на коридор, ведущий в спальни. Остальные ребята — особенно те, что повыше — столпились как раз между братьями и преподавателями и что-то хором громко говорили. Дин кивнул девочке и потащил Сэма по коридору, заглядывая в каждую дверь, пока не нашел его спальню с полусотней книг вокруг кровати.

Дин бросил Сэма на постель, и тот уставился на балдахин, все еще цепляясь за мантию брата. Он больше не плакал, просто был бледен, словно из него высосали все жизненные силы, оставив лишь оболочку лежать на темно-зеленых простынях.

— Я не позволю этому случиться, — не поворачивая головы, произнес Сэм. — Не позволю, Дин. Я клянусь…

— Я знаю, Сэмми, — ответил Дин, тоже отводя взгляд. Через месяц это уже будет не боггарт, все будет по-настоящему, а уж ее Сэм не сможет уничтожить каким-нибудь заклинанием. — Я знаю.

_________________________________________

 

_*«Молот ведьм»_

На следующий день Макгонагалл вызвала их к себе. Она не тратила время на чтение нотаций, а просто отправила их по отдельности на отработку и изъяла пропуск Сэма в Запретную секцию. Дин ожидал, что брат будет возмущаться, но тот воспринял это спокойно.

— Насчет этого можешь не волноваться, — сказал он Дину по дороге к кабинету Филча. — Книги меня знают, они не поднимут тревогу.

Как будто тот факт, что книги по темной магии знают Сэма, должен был успокоить Дина.

— Похоже, все и правда считают, что эти книги не доведут до добра, — ответил Дин. — Может, тебе лучше держаться от них подальше?

Сэм напрягся.

— Они нужны мне для дела, — бросил он и ускорил шаг.

Той ночью Дину снилось, как он с книгой в руках развалился на большой кровати там, в поместье. Лежащий рядом Сэм читал газету. Подоконник запорошило снегом, на прикроватном столике благоухал свежий кофе, а в камине потрескивал огонь. На каминной полке же лежала голова демона, а рядом с ней — золотой меч, который Дин видел в кабинете Макгонагалл. Именно им он и убил демона.

Сэм отложил газету и с улыбкой посмотрел на Дина, а затем наклонился и принялся целовать, долго и неспешно, словно им совсем некуда было торопиться. «Дин, Ди-и-и-н», — счастливо шептал он, и это казалось таким реальным, что Дин даже не заметил, когда сон стал явью. Сэм действительно сидел в его кровати, в спальне Хаффлпаффа и шептал: «У меня получилось, Дин. Получилось», — тем же счастливым голосом и целовал его снова и снова.

— Ты что, с ума сошел? Мы не можем… — прошептал в ответ Дин, но все равно вцепился в бедра Сэма, притягивая его к себе. — Я не… Дети же.

Сэм прижал пальцы к губам Дина и пробормотал: «Эксмундус». Послышался хлопок, мерцающий свет окутал их и замер тонкой, похожей на мыльный пузырь оболочкой, поглотившей все звуки снаружи. Сэм толкнул Дина на подушки.

Разумеется, утром Сэм ушел, даже не пытаясь ничего скрыть. Просто вылез из кровати Дина и как ни в чем не бывало прошел через гостиную факультета, не заботясь о том, кто его может увидеть. Например, Марта, которая за завтраком озадаченно спросила у Дина:

— Это твой брат был в гостиной сегодня утром?

— Эм… Сэмми иногда снятся кошмары, — ответил Дин, что, конечно, было не особо убедительно, но все равно звучало раз этак в миллион лучше, чем «иногда мы занимаемся сексом».

— Да, такое частенько случается с темными магами, — ехидно заметила проходящая мимо их стола ученица Рейвенкло.

Дин резко обернулся.

— Следи за словами.

— А то что? Он наложит на меня Эрадицео?

— Ну, слишком нерационально использовать его против одного человека, — произнес появившийся за спиной девушки Сэм. — Для Эффокато требуется куда меньше сил, и нужно всего лишь подождать восемнадцать секунд, пока в крови жертвы не закончится кислород.

Что-что, а выглядел Сэм как настоящий темный маг: мантия, посеревшее лицо, отросшие волосы, которые уже можно было собрать в хвост, и, черт,  седина — серебряные нити среди каштановых. Из-за изможденного лица Сэм выглядел даже старше Дина. Девушка из Рейвенкло побледнела и поспешила исчезнуть.

— Распугиваешь местных, — заметил Дин, все еще разглядывая волосы Сэма.

— Да? — Сэм посмотрел вслед сбежавшей ученице. — Я ведь не на ней собирался его использовать.

— Наверное, она тебя не так поняла.

Сэм пожал плечами.

— Это было бы еще более нерационально, — Дин был почти уверен, что Сэм шутит, однако тот продолжил. — Мне нужно немного крови.

Хаффлапаффцы изумленно распахнули глаза.

— Ха-ха, Сэмми, ты такой шутник, — рассмеялся Дин и, схватив брата за руку, вывел из обеденного зала. — Чувак, прекращай это.

— Уже скоро, — улыбаясь, пообещал Сэм, но его счастливая улыбка никак не вязалась с последующими словами:  — У меня уже готовы нож и чаша, вот здесь…

Он настоял на том, чтобы взять кровь из сгиба локтя, из-за чего Дин целый день проходил с синяком.

— …вплоть до некромантии! — на следующий день Дин подслушал, как Макгонагалл негодующе рассказывала что-то Флитвику и Спраут. — Сэр Николас… Кладбище около часовни…

Дину удалось выловить Сэма после зелий.

— Все закончится тем, что тебя исключат. Послушай, они все еще дерганые после Волдеморта…

— Кого? — не понял Сэм.

Мда, а Дину казалось, что это он не в курсе событий.

Люди начали шептаться за спиной Дина. Наверное, за спиной Сэма тоже, но тот был слишком одержим своей идеей, чтобы что-то замечать. Приближались экзамены, все нервничали, слухи так и плодились. Дин старался не обращать внимания на то, что люди говорили о Сэме. Он не воспринимал это всерьез, пока однажды в коридоре один из старших слизеринцев не пихнул его локтем.

— Слушай, твой брат идиот или как? — тихо спросил парень. — Они и так с радостью упекут любого из Тейвершэмов в Азкабан, ему не нужно прикладывать для этого столько усилий.

— Эй, — Дин мрачно отвел Эдгара в сторону. — Расскажи мне про Азкабан. Что это?

— Тюрьма для волшебников, — объяснил Эдгар. — Ужасное место. Его охраняют дементоры. Министерство сейчас думает о том, чтобы найти другую стражу, потому что дементоры сражались за Волдеморта, но никто толком не знает, как их оттуда прогнать.

— Сэма попытаются отправить туда? За все то, чем, как им кажется, он занимается?

— Ну… возможно. То есть… нельзя же взять и отправить темного мага в Уормвуд-Скрабс*.

— Черт.

Просто великолепно. Демон наверняка оценит юмор всей ситуации: Дин вернул Сэма только затем, чтобы тот сотворил какую-то херню и оказался в адской тюрьме именно тогда, когда Дин… Когда он уже не сможет ничем ему помочь.

— Сэм, послушай. Мне жаль. Я облажался, и мне жаль. Я не должен был перекладывать это на тебя…

— Все нормально, — ответил Сэм, поглаживая бок Дина широкой ладонью, одним длинным нежным движением от ребер до изгиба бедра и назад.

— Нет, ненормально. Но этого уже не изменить, и теперь нужно, чтобы ты не облажался так же, как я, Сэмми. Брось это.

Рука Сэма застыла, и он поднял взгляд на Дина. В свете свечей, пробивавшемся сквозь полог кровати, его глаза были ровного золотого цвета.

— Я же говорил тебе, Дин, я нашел выход. Она тебя не получит, — в его голосе было столько уверенности, что Дин практически поверил.

_________________________________________

 

_*Тюрьма Ее Величества_

Погода менялась с каждым днем. Целую неделю шел снег, но потом зима отступила, и внезапно зацвели все вишни, а затем школу накрыла весенняя жара, отчего на уроках все сидели потные, липкие и раздраженные. Даже стены замка потели влажными пятнами мха.

Дин все не мог надышаться. До семнадцатого мая оставалась неделя.

Ночью Сэм заставил его вылезти через окно. Они лежали под звездами на прохладной, влажной от росы траве, и Сэм прижимался к Дину всем телом, трогал везде, счастливый и жадный. Той ночью Дину ничего не снилось, а на рассвете он проснулся от того, что его нюхал единорог. Сэма рядом уже не было.

— Нет, вы, ребята, совсем не оправдываете свою репутацию, — произнес Дин, вытирая ладони о мокрую траву. Единорог фыркнул. Дин встал, цепляясь за его гриву, и они вместе дошли до конюшни. Единорог мягко тыкался в Дина носом, даря ощущение тепла и спокойствия. — Ладно, так и быть, — пробормотал Дин, и, оглянувшись, чтобы убедиться, что никто не смотрит, погладил единорога.

Тот всхрапнул и, красуясь, встал на дыбы, а затем ускакал вдаль. Дин проводил его взглядом, пока тот не исчез в лесу.

Дин раскрыл двери конюшни, и солнечные лучи заиграли на капоте Импалы. Машина выглядела потрясающе. Дин заменил все, где присутствовал хотя бы намек на ржавчину, усовершенствовал все, что только можно было, вычистил сверху донизу, заново покрасил (за краской пришлось в прошлую субботу съездить в Эдинбург), обил сиденья черной лоснящейся кожей, заменил старые крепления на платиновые — на этом настояли гоблины; они подняли такой шум, что Дину ничего не оставалось, как согласиться. И в глубине души Дин гордился тем, что его детка выглядела на миллион.

Он открыл водительскую дверь и тяжело опустился на сидение.

— Послушай, детка. Мне нужно, чтобы ты кое-что для меня сделала, ладно? Я знаю, что Сэм не будет обращаться с тобой, как ты этого заслуживаешь, особенно первое время. Но теперь-то ты долго сможешь продержаться и, пожалуйста, сделай это для него. Нет, ты, конечно, можешь устраивать ему горячие скачки, если он забудет сменить масло или попытается скормить тебе что-нибудь, кроме премиума. Но, в любом случае, ты и так все знаешь.

Импала низко заурчала.

— А, и вот еще что. Видишь ли, возможно ему придется выбираться отсюда очень быстро, если ты понимаешь, о чем я, так что будь готова. Ты всегда спасала нас, но Сэм, наверное, пока не думает об этом и спохватится в последний момент. Прости, детка, дороги здесь хреновые, я знаю. Я бы дал тебе крылья, если бы знал, как, но, надеюсь, однажды Сэм вернет тебя на приличную трассу.

Дин нежно стукнул по рулю кулаком.

— Извини, мы так и не увидели Каньон. Но и здесь оказалось неплохо, правда?

Дин вышел из машины и замер. Вокруг Импалы в молчании сидели гоблины.

— Э-э-э… — Дин старался не злиться. У него было такое чувство, будто его увидели голым.

— Оно закончено, — произнес Феклар,  поднимаясь.

— Ну да. Могу разве что вставить в нее реактивный двигатель.

— Оно закончено, — повторил Феклар и посмотрел на остальных гоблинов. Они были в полном составе, даже те, кто, как понял Дин, его недолюбливали. — Оно заслуживает мастерства. Кто-нибудь оспорит мое решение?

— Не в ремесле, — сказал один из гоблинов, и Феклар зашипел сквозь зубы. Так гоблины обычно делали, когда очень злились. Феклар и второй гоблин приготовились к спору, еще один из них что-то сказал…

— Нет, — заявил Феклар. — Я утверждаю ранг. Говорите так, чтобы он вас понимал. Рассматривается его работа.

В этот раз зашипел другой гоблин, но сказал по-английски:

— Он не принадлежит никакому клану. Он из волшебников. Это не считается.

— Суди работу, чтобы судить о создателе, — сказал Феклар. — Это закон. Судить должен мастер. Это тоже закон. Шернак из Гревлеков оспаривает мое мастерство?

— Судить должны все гоблины, — ответил Шернак. — Это тоже закон.

— Тогда суди. Суди по закону. Суди работу, а не создателя.

— Эй, — вмешался Дин, потому что гоблины, казалось, вот-вот вцепятся друг другу в глотки. — Послушай, для меня это очень много значит, — обратился он к Феклару. — Но… Я недолго здесь пробуду, вот в чем дело. Я не хочу, чтобы вы так спорили из-за меня.

Однако Феклар не выглядел ни капли обеспокоенным по этому поводу.

— Мы судим работу. Работа останется. Ты утверждаешь, что твоя работа не стоит мастерства? Ты отказываешься от нее?

— Нет, конечно, — Дин невольно положил руку на крышу Импалы.

— Тогда судите, — Феклар повернулся к остальным.

— Его никто не учил, — заявил один из противников. — Откуда нам знать, что он соблюдал три основных требования?

— Доказательство в работе, — ответил Феклар. — Или спроси создателя, если желаешь.

— Этим ты принуждаешь нас нарушить Кодекс Запретов!

— Феклар никого не принуждает, — возразил гоблин по имени Греста. — Ты хотел судить, так суди.

— Но будет ли он следовать закону? — засомневался другой гоблин. — Если он расскажет наши секреты волшебникам…

— У меня нет секретов от Сэма, — предупредил Дин. — По вашим меркам он волшебник, так что не рассказывайте мне ничего такого, чего ему знать не следует. Я не выболтаю ваших секретов просто так, но он мой брат.

— Он из твоего клана, — согласился Феклар.

— Если ты настаиваешь, — сказал Феклару Шернак, — то я спрошу, ибо Мастерство превыше Запрета, но ты будешь виновен, если Совет узнает о нарушении закона.

— Я настаиваю, — ответил Феклар.

К чести Шернака, он не стал тратить время на споры, а сразу развернулся к Дину:

— Есть три требования. Первое: ты должен знать свою работу. Второе: ты должен любить свою работу. И последнее и наиважнейшее: ты должен пролить кровь за свою работу, потому что ремесло без боли — не ремесло. Это три правила, и если ты солжешь и скажешь, что следовал им, хотя это будет неправдой, то эта работа, как и любая другая твоя работа, будут прокляты. Отвечай, и мы будем судить.

Он презрительно усмехнулся в конце, отчего Дину захотелось его ударить.

— Я родился в этой машине, — спокойно ответил Дин. — В двух кварталах от роддома. Я впервые сел за ее руль в девять лет, потому что отец был ранен, и мне пришлось везти его в больницу. На ее заднем сидении я трахнул свою первую девушку, и там же я умер два года назад. Я собрал ее заново из того металлолома, в который она превратилась, хотя мне все говорили, что это бессмысленно. Так что да, я знаю ее, я люблю ее, и я пролил за нее кровь. Этого хватит, или вы хотите видеодоказательства?

Никто не сказал ни слова. Гоблины просто собрали свои инструменты и отправились работать. Дин разочаровано смотрел, как они выходят из конюшни. Греста, Керник и Рага кивнули ему, и все.

— Как-то быстро они согласились, — сказал Дин Феклару, когда все ушли.

Тот пожал плечами, поднимая свою кирку.

— Рождение, секс и смерть.  Впечатляет.

— Не то чтобы я это планировал, — ответил Дин. — Просто так вышло. И я все еще не понимаю, как это делает ее волшебной.

— Неужели с ней не случалось ничего странного? — спросил Феклар. — Неужели она не служила тебе больше, чем ты мог того ожидать?

Дин открыл было рот, чтобы ответить «нет», но потом до него внезапно дошло. Все это время он никак не мог понять, почему ФБР до сих пор не объявило Импалу в розыск, и никто словно не замечал, что Дин водит одну из где-то сорока оставшихся таких машин.

— Ха, — вместо этого произнес он и погладил капот. — Подумать только.

Импала снова заурчала, и Дин, моргнув, осознал, что он не взял с собой ключи от машины, а оставил их на тумбочке вместе с бумажником.

— Теперь, когда ты наложил на нее завершающие чары, она способна на большее, — сказал Феклар. — Если бы ты был опытнее, то чары могли бы быть точнее. Но теперешние все же сильнее, потому что они не настолько конкретны. Мастера до сих пор спорят об этом.

— Слушай, спасибо тебе еще раз.

— Не за что благодарить, — строго произнес Феклар. — Долг каждого мастера указывать на других мастеров, чтобы великие работы были признаны, а достижения передавались дальше. — Помолчав, он добавил. — Это первый механический, созданный человеком шедевр. Мы и раньше обсуждали возможность его создания, но сами так и не взялись. Мы не знаем ваши двигатели.

— Так что, нас теперь ждет гоблинский реактивный истребитель? — с усмешкой спросил Дин.

Феклар неприятно улыбнулся.

— Скажи, ты не нарушишь закон?

— Я не собираюсь болтать об этом на каждом углу, но вам, ребята, не о чем волноваться. Даже если бы я и рассказал, вряд ли бы это многое изменило. Мало кто может любить вещи так сильно. Совсем не так, как я люблю эту машину. Не скажу, что я пожертвовал бы ради нее чьей-нибудь жизнью, но…

— Пожертвовал бы, — сказал Феклар.

— Ну, эм, если только этот кто-то был бы полным засранцем, — пробормотал Дин. — Но все равно. Вложить столько во что-то — значит отдать часть себя. Люди такое не понимают.

— Но ты-то понял.

— Да, но я очень и очень странный человек.

Дин вернулся в замок, но забил на занятия и вместо этого забрался на крышу галереи и провел там весь день, наблюдая за плывущими облаками. Говорить ни с кем не хотелось. После ужина он отдаст Сэму ключи от машины и начнет уговаривать его уехать. Тогда, в Миссисипи, адские гончие появились за неделю до срока, так что, скорее всего, сегодня ночью Дин услышит первый вой. Пистолет был все там же, за поясом, чтобы его легко и быстро можно было достать, а в багажнике Импалы был спрятан целый набор освященных пуль. Но Дин хотел, безумно хотел эту последнюю неделю.

— Дин?

Он поднял голову. Из окна над ним высунулась испуганная Кэти.

— Что? — отозвался Дин, хотя больше всего на свете ему хотелось просто сидеть здесь и не думать ни о чем.

— Они разыскивают твоего брата. Не знаю, что он сделал, но они в бешенстве и ищут тебя тоже.

— Кто «они»? — спросил Дин. — Макгонагалл?

Кэти кивнула.

— И люди из Министерства. Авроры, много авроров.

— Ну супер, — Дин встал и залез в окно. — Иди вперед и громко кашляй, если заметишь кого-нибудь из них.

Сэма не было ни в библиотеке, ни в слизеринской спальне, и к тому моменту, как Дин отправился проверять обеденный зал, он просто шел по следам остальных ищущих Сэма людей.

— Черт, — пробормотал он, выглядывая из часовни. Призраки с плакатами все еще кружили вокруг нее. Стоит только приблизиться, они поднимут такой шум, что его сразу же обнаружат.

— Я схожу, — вызвалась Лиза — остальные хаффлапаффцы присоединились к охоте. Спустя десять тревожных минут она прибежала обратно и начала быстро, задыхаясь, говорить. — Они там были, но не думаю, что меня заметили. Сэма там уже не было, они сказали…

— Стой, не части, — Дин схватил ее за плечо. Он с трудом понимал, что она говорит.

Лиза сделала вдох и уже нормальным голосом закончила:

— Они сказали, что Сэм взял кости Монаха.

— О, черт, — произнес Дин. — Я был там, мы его не сжигали!

— Нет, он их именно взял. Они говорили, это потому что Монаха лишили духовного сана и… и…

Дин смотрел на нее, вспоминая, как настойчиво Сэм пытался уговорить Монаха покинуть этот мир…

— …и они сказали, что он… собирается вызвать демона, — нервно закончила Лиза.

Все хаффлапаффцы повернулись и уставились на Дина.

— Он ведь не сделает этого, правда? — робко спросил Уильям.

— Блядь, — выругался Дин. — Где здесь ближайший перекресток?

Дорога в Хогсмид петляла по неровной земле школьных полей. Дин оторвался от детей и побежал изо всех сил, чувствуя, как нарастает паника. Единственный способ разорвать сделку с демоном — заключить еще одну. Если Сэм… если Сэм успел… Дин бежал все быстрее и быстрее, и, наверное, по его следу уже неслись адские гончие, подбираясь все ближе.

Впереди показалась железная решетка главных ворот, и статуи в виде крылатых свиней по обе стороны от них осуждающе смотрели сверху вниз. Дин подпрыгнул и вскарабкался по прутьям. С усилием подтянувшись, он перелез через острые пики на вершине ворот и припустил по дороге в сторону ближайших зданий. Солнце опускалось к горизонту, магазины вдоль главной дороги, уходящей на запад, закрывались на ночь. От дороги ответвлялись переулки, но Дин никак не мог найти перекресток, пока не заметил пыльную заброшенную улочку с пробивавшимися сквозь грязь клочками травы. Недалеко от покосившейся лачуги, там, где эта дорога пересекалась с другой, отчетливо виднелась склонившаяся фигура.

Дин бросился прямиком к Сэму, но буквально за шесть шагов до него врезался в невидимую поверхность, которая спружинила, как ярмарочный батут, и отбросила его обратно на дорогу. Дин вскочил на ноги и снова подошел к стене, на этот раз медленнее, ощупывая ее руками.

— Сэм! — прокричал он, стукнув по стене.

Сэм не отреагировал. Он чертил на земле символы, дорисовывая огромную замысловатую схему, раз в десять сложнее любой дьявольской ловушки, что Дину доводилось видеть в книгах Бобби. Круг соединял углы перекрестка. Казалось, он был нарисован расплавленным серебром и слабо переливался голубым, отражая небо.

— У нас нет на это времени, Дин, — произнес Сэм, не глядя на брата.

— Не делай этого, Сэмми, — взмолился Дин. — Сэм. Сэм, я не позволю тебе…

Сэм выводил символы чем-то вроде кондитерского мешка. Едва он дорисовывал какую-нибудь деталь, густая белая краска вспыхивала и чуть ли не вплавлялась в землю, а, когда она соприкасалась с серебром, в воздух поднимались небольшие клубы дыма. Сэм все делал быстрыми и отработанными движениями, словно до этого много тренировался.

— Сэм! — снова прокричал Дин. — Твою мать, Сэм! — В отчаянии он вытащил нож и ударил лезвием по прозрачной стене, но оно лишь беспомощно скользнуло по поверхности. Тогда Дин попытался проткнуть ее палочкой, но тоже безрезультатно. Он начал ощупывать стену в попытке найти какой-нибудь просвет, но она шла сплошным кольцом, гладкая, как стекло, неприступная, слишком высокая, чтобы перепрыгнуть. Дин сжал руки в кулаки, затем раскрыл ладони и посмотрел на них. А потом снова открыл нож. Порез горел огнем. Дин размазал кровь по своей палочке и, когда она засияла красным, воткнул ее в стену и начал делать отверстие.

Солнце почти скрылось за горизонтом, и Сэм быстро дорисовывал последний символ. Дин ударил плечом по ослабленной поверхности. Стена треснула, образовав небольшой лаз, в который Дин тут же протиснулся. Как раз в этот момент Сэм закончил рисунок, и весь круг загорелся.

Дин выбросил вперед руки, защищаясь от пламени, но оно не обжигало, а лишь ослепляло ярким светом, от которого слезились глаза. Сэм кинулся к Дину и прижал к стене. Его глаза горели золотым, и это вовсе не было отражением пламени.

— Блядь, да как ты можешь, — глухим резким голосом произнес Сэм. — После всего…  ты все так же хочешь просто выбросить свою жизнь на помойку…

— Я не дам тебе заключить эту гребаную сделку ради меня! — выкрикнул Дин и, вцепившись в Сэма, правой ногой сделал ему подсечку. Тот все еще держался за Дина, и они оба покатились по земле. Это было не самым лучшим решением, потому что Сэм был килограмм на двадцать тяжелее и бесстыдно этим пользовался. Он сумел приподнять Дина, чтобы потом с силой прижать его к земле, выбивая воздух из легких.

— Заткнись, — яростно выплюнул Сэм. — Заткнись, придурок, ты думаешь, я бы поступил так с тобой? Я же сказал тебе, что нашел решение, Дин. Ты думаешь, я бы говорил так, если бы собирался попросту продать свою душу?

Дин, тяжело дыша, уставился на брата, но не спешил выпускать из рук его мантию.

— Тогда что ты… — беспомощно произнес он. — Как?..

— Да пошел ты. Ты просто не мог… не смог хоть раз мне поверить. Ты мне так и не доверяешь...

— Я не могу. Сэмми, я не могу, тут ничего не… блядь, Сэм, я продал свою гребаную душу, ее не вернуть обратно…

— Я верну.

— Хорошо, — сдался Дин. — Хорошо, блин, скажи мне, как? Ты придумал какой-то стопроцентно надежный способ убить демона, Сэмми? Ты нашел еще одну пулю для Кольта?

Сэм слез с него и поднялся.

— Нет. Я просто нашел стопроцентно надежный способ вызвать демона.

— И что потом? Она бы и так пришла, только щелкни пальцами…

— Нет, не пришла бы, Дин, — возразил Сэм. — Она знает, что я не собираюсь заключать сделку.

Дин с трудом поднялся на ноги и шагнул в сторону Сэма.

— Тогда зачем ее вызывать? — спросил он, чувствуя, как ускоряется стук сердца.

— Чтобы сразиться с ней.

— Как, скажи на милость? Она демон, Сэм, я не знаю, что ты там задумал, но это не так просто. Ты не поможешь мне, если тебя убьют!

— Помогу, — тихо сказал Сэм.

Смеркалось. Пламя поутихло и, мерцая теперь холодным серебряным сиянием, высвечивало бледную, словно воск, кожу Сэма и седину в его волосах. Сейчас он казался таким далеким и неземным, что у Дина что-то сжалось в груди.

— Если она убьет меня, — Сэм говорил такие страшные, ненавистные Дину слова, — она нарушит свою сторону сделки. Она в любом случае проиграет. Поэтому мне нужно заставить ее…

— Нет, — хрипло произнес Дин, и Сэм снова набросился на него, не давая пошевелиться.

— Не смей, — гневно прорычал он. — Даже не думай об этом, Дин…

— Сэмми.

— У нас был год, — уже мягче произнес Сэм, положив ладонь Дину на щеку. — Это был хороший год.

— Ты весь год сходил с ума, — голос Дина сорвался.

— Как и ты, — сказал Сэм, и Дин подумал, что, наверное, так оно и есть. — Мы убили Желтоглазого, Дин. Мы видели, как освободился папа, может, мы даже спасли мир. Вот за что ты заплатил. А я… — он сглотнул и, нагнувшись, прижался лбом ко лбу Дина. — Это было неправильно, — прошептал Сэм. — Все было неправильно, но я все равно рад, что это случилось с нами. Обещай, что этого будет достаточно, Дин. Обещай мне.

— Сэм, — Дин не знал, как произнести это. Он не мог. — И что я буду делать? Скажи мне, Сэм, как я буду…

— Жить? — закончил за него Сэм. — У тебя получится жить без меня, Дин.

— Я не хочу, — резко сказал Дин и, притянув Сэма, отчаянно поцеловал, зарываясь пальцами в отросшие волосы.

Он позволил Сэму отстраниться, только когда им обоим больше нечем было дышать.

— Ты вернешься к Бобби, — тихо сказал Сэм. — Поможешь ему расправиться с остальными демонами. А потом…

— Если ты скажешь, что я встречу кого-нибудь, получишь по морде.

— Вообще-то, я хотел сказать, что ты будешь обучать других охотников. И спасешь много людей.

— Я хотел спасти тебя.

— Ты спас. Я не боюсь, Дин. Просто представь, что я опять уехал в колледж.

— Ага. Не знаю, говорил ли я когда-нибудь об этом, Сэмми, но тогда тоже было херово.

— Прости, — тихо сказал Сэм, снова поцеловал его и шагнул назад. В руке он сжимал волшебную палочку Дина.

— Эй! — возмущенно воскликнул тот.

Сэм криво улыбнулся.

— Не то чтобы я не верю, что ты не станешь вмешиваться… Но я и правда не верю. — Он вскинул руку и невидимая сила осторожно, но неумолимо вынесла Дина из круга обратно за стену.

— Сэм! — выкрикнул Дин, не желая сдаваться. Бесполезно: Сэм уже отвернулся. Засунув палочку Дина за пояс джинсов, он поднял свою собственную и ровным голосом начал читать заклинание на латыни. Звезды погасли, сгустились черные тучи и засверкали молнии. Дин прижал ладони к невидимой стене и принялся звать Сэма, но не мог расслышать даже собственный голос за ревом усиливающегося ветра. Тучи образовали узкую воронку, стараясь дотянуться до земли, прямо в центр круга, и, когда это произошло, раздался такой оглушительный раскат грома, что Дина отбросило от стены на землю.

Он, едва удерживая равновесие, неловко поднялся на ноги. По шее текла кровь: лопнула барабанная перепонка, понял Дин, дотронувшись до левого уха. Но затем он снова бросился к стене, потому что Сэм сражался — сражался за его жизнь, и его противником было нечто, совсем не похожее на красивую темноволосую женщину. Огромный отвратительный угольно-черный клубок щупальцев, на который нельзя было взглянуть без ужаса, пронзительно кричал и тянулся к Сэму.

Все лицо Сэма было в крови, через порванную одежду виднелись раны. Но его палочка излучала слепящее белое сияние, такое яркое, что рука Сэма будто светилась изнутри, и демон извивался и корчился от этого света. Сэм вытряс из кончика палочки длинный, похожий на кнут, хвост, и ударил им по туче, со свистом рассекая воздух.

Демон завыл и подался назад, превратившись в узкую воронку, но затем выпустил массивную, похожую на бревно, длинную руку и ударил Сэма, словно бейсбольной битой по мячу.

— Сэм! — заорал Дин.

Сэма отбросило к краю круга, и он тяжело упал на землю. Поднявшись на четвереньки, он начал кашлять, сплевывая на землю кровь. Палочку Сэм все так же сжимал в правой руке, но демон уже замахнулся для следующего удара.

— Черт, поднимайся! — кричал Дин, колотя кулаком по стене. — Сэмюэль, поднимайся немедленно!

Сэм послушался и с трудом поднялся на ноги. Он взял палочку за оба конца, поднял вверх, и удар демона пришелся по сияющему белому щиту. Сэм пошатнулся и упал на колени, но щит выдержал в первый раз, второй, третий, и тогда Сэм схватился за основание палочки двумя руками и, направив ее на демона, произнес: «Эрадицео». Заклинание ударило прямо в центр воронки, пропалив в ней дыру.

Пронзительный крик резанул уши, будто скрип миллиона ногтей по меловой доске. Демон схватил Сэма двумя дымящимися щупальцами и с яростью швырнул его через круг, словно разозленный ребенок тряпичную куклу. Он бил Сэма о стену, а Дин отчаянно кричал, не обращая внимания на текущие из глаз слезы.

Демон остановился, только когда сияющая белая палочка выпала из руки Сэма, откатилась в сторону и погасла. Сэм рухнул на землю. Было заметно, что он дышит, но каждый вдох причиняет ему боль. На коже уже начали наливаться синяки, лицо и вывернутые сломанные руки распухли. У Сэма не было шансов, но демон не спешил нападать. Он опустился на землю бурлящей черной массой, на поверности которой будто растекалась бензиновая радуга, и наблюдал, как Сэм медленно, морщась от боли, перевернулся и встал на колени.

Демон подождал, пока Сэм, покачиваясь, поднялся на ноги, и сказал жутким металлически-скрипучим голосом:

— Разорви круг. Разорви круг, и я оставлю тебя в живых.

— Сэм, ну же, пожалуйста, — тихо умолял Дин, но Сэм лишь стоял и смеялся: избитый, весь в крови и такой отважный, гаденыш — и Дин не мог отвести взгляд.

— Никакой сделки, — ответил Сэм, и демон бросился на него, словно ураган, но тут Сэм вскинул руку с палочкой Дина, которую вытащил из-за спины, и демон, напоровшись на нее, взорвался красным пламенем.

Взрывная волна обожгла лицо. Черный дым и пламя с оглушительным гулом расползлись  по кругу. Казалось, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем демон сгорел дотла. Дин, опустив голову и закрыв глаза, навалился на невидимую стену. Когда та неожиданно исчезла, он не удержал равновесие и упал на колени.

— Сэм, — произнес он или, скорее, попытался произнести: голос пропал, а слезы застили глаза. Дин тер их, но упрямо полз сквозь дым.

Вдруг поднялся сильный прохладный ветер и унес дым в ночное небо.  И, прежде чем сияющие края круга окончательно погасли, Дин увидел Сэма. Тот лежал в паре метров от него в середине круга, раскинув руки и приоткрыв рот. Его посиневшие губы были в крови, но грудь едва заметно вздымалась.

— Сэм, — повторил Дин и потянулся к нему, но тут неизвестно откуда взявшиеся веревки опутали его ноги и руки и оттянули назад.

Из-под земли вырвались еще веревки и обвили Сэма. Над головой зажглись летающие факелы, и Дин заметил приближавшихся Макгонагалл и еще с полдесятка волшебников в черных мантиях. Все они напряженно сжимали в руках палочки.

— Отпустите меня! — закричал Дин, сражаясь с веревками. — Отпустите, сволочи, вы что, не видите, он ранен!

— Ритуал прошел неудачно, не так ли? — прорычал один из волшебников, старик с коротко стриженными седыми волосами. Он подошел к Сэму и плюнул на него. — Как жаль, что демон не закончил начатое.

— Пошел нахер, сукин ты сын! — Дин задыхался, но все-таки сумел разорвать несколько веревок и высвободить руку. Остальные волшебники стояли в ряд. Дин изо всех сил заехал старику прямо по коленной чашечке. Раздался хруст, и волшебник, вскрикнув, рухнул на землю. Схватив его палочку, Дин попытался высвободиться из веревок, но трое волшебников хором произнесли: «Экспеллиармус!», и палочка вылетела из его руки. Голова закружилась.

Тяжело дыша, он упал на спину, и на этот раз веревки крепко-накрепко привязали его к земле, не оставив никакой возможности пошевелиться.

— Господи, какие же вы сволочи, — Дин даже не мог повернуть голову, чтобы посмотреть на Сэма.

— Палочки обезврежены, — откуда-то сверху произнес безразличный женский голос. — Никаких следов темной магии не осталось.

— Надеюсь, теперь обвиняемые обездвижены должным образом? — разгневанно спросил другой мужчина. — Вы в порядке, Уильямсон?

— Да, это все моя вина, потерял бдительность, — стиснув зубы, ответил сваленный Дином волшебник.

— Дайте-ка взглянуть. Думаю, сращивающее заклинание все исправит… — почти радостно произнес еще один маг. Господи, они носились с какой-то паршивой коленкой, и их совсем не волновало, что Сэм истекает кровью…

— Так, а теперь что?

— Акт о неограниченных аврорских полномочиях еще не отменили, — сказала женщина с тщательно зачесанными назад волосами. — И вряд ли кто-то усомнится в том, что эти двое – приспешники Волдеморта.

— Я прошу прощения, — резко перебила ее Макгонагалл, — но хватит уже подобных разговоров. Надлежащее судебное разбирательство…

Мужчина фыркнул.

— А этот тем временем будет сидеть в Азкабане, я так понял? Настоящий вызов демона, даже Сами-Знаете-Кто не зашел так далеко. Да только дайте шанс, и дементоры за ним в очередь выстроятся. Ну нет, благодарю.

Дину удалось немного вывернуться, и он увидел, как волшебник брезгливо подталкивает Сэма носком ботинка. Дина затошнило. Нет, все должно было закончиться не так, эти самодовольные засранцы, упивающиеся своей властью…

— Ладно, Сэвидж, — сказал седой волшебник, — хватит его тыкать. Давайте сделаем все быстро и четко.

— Полагаю, этот не так опасен, — женщина посмотрела на Дина. — Он же сквиб, да? Хотя, может, он лишь умело притворяется…

— Если вы что-нибудь сделаете с Сэмом, то лучше убейте меня сразу, потому что, клянусь богом, я прикончу каждого из вас, и для этого мне не понадобится никакая магия.

— Не думаю, что он способен на такое притворство, — сказал Уильямсон, с трудом вставая на ноги.

— Тогда решено, — сказал седой маг. — Этого в Азкабан, а для другого — Заклинание смерти…

Дин изо всех сил дернулся.

— Как вы можете позволить им сделать это? — закричал он Макгонагалл. — Сэм не темный маг! — Заметив, что та заколебалась, Дин взмолился: — Пожалуйста!

— Долиш.

— Директор, вы сами обратились к нам, а теперь не мешайте нам выполнять нашу работу, — сказал седой волшебник.

— Верно, — подтвердил другой аврор. — С вашего позволения, мы закончим.

— Давайте вместе, — предложил седой. — На счет три, — но, едва они подняли палочки, со стороны дороги послышался низкий громоподобный гул. Волшебники повернули на звук головы и тотчас вскинули руки, заслоняя глаза от яркого света фар Импалы. В руль до побелевших костяшек пальцев вцепился Ярроу.

Волшебники бросились врассыпную, когда Импала закружила вокруг них. Взрыв землю, она наконец затормозила совсем рядом с Дином, и из салона выскочили все семьдесят два хаффлпаффца. Они размахивали гаечными ключами и отвертками, выкрикивая самые нелепые проклятия, которые только приходили им в голову.

Застигнутые врасплох атакой детей авроры отступили. Один из них направил палочку на идущую впереди Клайд, и Макгонагалл закричала: «Помилуйте, Сэвидж, она всего лишь ребенок!» — и Экпеллиармусом выбила палочку из его рук.

Марта и Праули упали на колени рядом с Дином и начали тянуть веревки.

— Да забудьте обо мне! Сэм! — дергаясь, выдохнул Дин. Марта посмотрела на Сэма и, сглотнув, подбежала к нему.

— Еще немного, — произнес Праули, все еще сражаясь с веревками.

— Нож. Нож в бардачке… — вспомнил Дин.

Старый серповидный нож Сэма с легкостью разрезал веревки, и Дин наконец бросился к брату. Марта залечила большинство глубоких ран и ожогов, но в ее взгляде все равно сквозило беспокойство.

— Мне кажется, у него внутреннее кровотечение. Я не знаю, что делать, это сложная исцеляющая магия…

— Я отвезу его в больницу. Блядь, лучше уж ФБР, чем эти ублюдки. Сэм. Сэм!

Сэм зашевелился у него на руках и посмотрел вверх, рассеянно и счастливо улыбаясь.

— Я же говорил, что у меня получится, — пробормотал он.

— Да, да, я и так всегда это знал. Ну же, Сэмми, не оставляй меня…

— Я устал...

— Нет, нет, не смей бросать меня после всего этого, — Дин боролся с желанием прижать его к себе крепче. — Не сейчас, Сэмми, не так…

Импала тревожно заурчала и пошире раскрыла дверцу.

— Не думаю, что Сэм сможет, детка, — сказал Дин, но все-таки решил рискнуть. Авроры снова сгруппировались и сгоняли хаффлпаффцев в кучу. Совсем скоро они их полностью окружат.

Одна из девчонок изумленно вскрикнула, и все резко замолчали. Дин поднял глаза: из леса скакал единорог. Если раньше, в школе, он выглядел красивым, но ничего необычного в нем не было, то теперь он сиял в свете луны, серебрился от копыт и до рога, а от его спины, словно широкие крылья, тянулась едва заметная дорожка света.

Потрясенные волшебники молча расступились перед ним. Они побледнели, когда животное посмотрело на них со спокойным неодобрением, и медленно опустили палочки. Единорог фыркнул и отвернулся. Он обошел Импалу, дружелюбно потыкался носом в капот и, подойдя к Дину, опустил голову.

— Да, хорошо, — прошептал Дин. — Пожалуй, я все-таки в тебя верю.

Единорог заржал и осторожно провел сверкающим рогом по разорванной в кровь губе Сэма. Спустя мгновение Сэм зашевелился и, открыв глаза, сонно улыбнулся единорогу.

— Привет, — произнес он и протянул руку, чтобы погладить. Единорог разрешил к себе прикоснуться, и рука Сэма не оставила на его шерсти кровавых пятен.

В следующий момент единорог вскинул голову и радостно заржал. Яркое сияние постепенно затухало. Животное развернулось и молнией понеслось обратно в лес, на прощание взмахнув шелковой лентой хвоста. Макгонагалл со слезами на глазах смотрела вслед единорогу, прижав ко рту руку, в которой держала палочку. Авроры все еще не пришли в себя, а в их помутневших глазах до сих пор отражался свет единорога.

— Ой, — вырвалось у Сэма, когда он приподнялся на локтях.

— Что? — Дин схватился за него. — Где болит?

— А? — Сэм непонимающе моргнул. — Ну, спина.

Дин пристально посмотрел на него.

— Да? — спокойно спросил он. — Не волнуйся, я позабочусь об этом. Потому что после того, как я надеру твою безрассудную задницу, ты и не вспомнишь ни о какой спине.

— Эй, я только что спас твою долбанную душу! — протестующее воскликнул Сэм, поднимаясь. Он вытянул руку, произнес: «Акцио» — и их с Дином палочки выпрыгнули из сумки, в которую их запихнули авроры, и поплыли прямо к Сэму.

Авроры вздрогнули, словно пробудившись ото сна, и начали поднимать свои палочки.

— Ради всего святого, — резко сказала Макгонагалл и те, обменявшись взглядами и посмотрев в сторону ускакавшего единорога, сдались.

— Слушайте сюда, — обратился к ним Дин. — Сейчас мы с Сэмом возьмем детей и уберемся подальше отсюда, а потом мои адвокаты профессионально спустят с вас три шкуры. — Он лучезарно улыбнулся. — Хорошего вам дня!

Импала заурчала и гостеприимно распахнула двери.

 

 

— Блин, я-то думал, с этим уже покончено. Анка! — позвал Дин. Эльф выскочила из-за шкафа. — Куда делся Сэм?

Анка с блаженным выражением лица хлопнула в ладоши.

— Анка может сказать! Анка не получала приказа не говорить! Анка не ослушается Хозяина!

— Супер. Так где он?

— Анка не знает.

Дин уставился на нее.

— То есть, каждый раз, когда я спрашивал…

— Анка тоже не знала. Но Анка не могла сказать, что Анка не знает, потому что, если бы Анка знала, тогда Анка должна была бы сказать, что Анка знает, и Анка бы так и сказала.

Дин провел по лицу ладонью.

— Анка может найти его, если Хозяин пожелает, — серьезно добавила эльф.

— Да, спасибо, — сказал Дин, и она исчезла. — Ребята, вы готовы?

— Да!

— Да!

— Да!

— Нет! — разумеется, это был Эдгар.

— Как был занозой в заднице, так и остался, — Дин закатил глаза. Он закинул на плечо сумку с оружием и в каждую руку взял по сумке с вещами. — Даю вам еще полчаса, не успеете — отправитесь в школу на поезде, — прокричал он и направился к двери, но тут перед ним появился Римпл.

Дворецкий всем своим видом выражал неодобрение.

— Вы позволите, сэр? — спросил он, выразительно посмотрев на багаж.

Дин вздохнул и опустил сумки на пол, и те по щелчку пальцев Римпла поднялись в воздух и поплыли к лестнице. Дин спустился вслед за дворецким в прихожую и решил проверить почту. Там была только пара писем от Биглспота о судебном процессе и короткое сообщение от Феклара о высокоскоростном автомобиле, над которым он работал вместе с кузеном. К записке прилагалось фото, и, надо было признать, машина выглядела очень даже неплохо.

— Хозяин, — Дин подпрыгнул, когда Анка появилась возле него. — Хозяин Сэмюэль смотрит выпущенную картину.

Прозвучало прикольно.

— Превосходно, — пробормотал Дин. Засунув письма в карман, он вышел через черный вход и направился к небольшому зданию в саду. Дин построил его в июне вместе с Фекларом и другими гоблинами: двойная кирпичная стена с изоляционным материалом и заглушающими заклинаниями в качестве прослойки и окно с тремя стеклами с видом на луг, лес и ручей. Дом был слишком маленьким, чтобы в нем жить, к тому же, у него даже двери не было: картину просто затащили внутрь через окно.

Сэм сидел возле него, уставившись в одну точку. Дин два месяца не пускал его в библиотеку и кормил четыре раза в день, так что теперь Сэм выглядел куда как лучше, вот только его волосы так и остались совершенно седыми. Дина это даже веселило теперь, когда Сэм больше не был похож на ходячего мертвеца. Было забавно застать его перед зеркалом: он с грустью в глазах ощупывал голову, не находя ни одного нормального волоса. Дин поджидал подходящего момента, когда можно будет оставить в ванной упаковку мужской краски для волос.

— Чувак, что ты делаешь? Так и в депрессию впасть можно.

— Его не слышно, — произнес Сэм.

— Да, но ты же все равно знаешь, что он там, — настаивал Дин. Он не мог точно сказать, стал ли портрет кричать меньше, чем когда был закрыт в подвале, потому что старательно избегал этого места. Но Дину все же было приятно от мысли, что теперь у картины есть свой кусочек солнца и неба, а не только темные стены подвала.

— Я бы и так знал, — Сэм едва заметно пожал плечами.

Дин легонько толкнул его коленом в плечо.

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем.

— Ага, — ответил Сэм и схватился за протянутую Дином руку.

Дети уже спустились к машине и теперь утрамбовывали в чемоданы конфеты и торчащие рукава мантий. Сумки пихались и уворачивались друг от друга в попытке уместиться в багажнике. Когда подошли Дин с Сэмом, Импала нетерпеливо загудела.

— Подожди еще немного, детка, — попросил ее Дин и повернулся к парадной лестнице: все домашние эльфы вышли проводить их. Мика подошла к Дину и сунула ему в руки огромную коробку с едой.

— Черт, я буду по вам скучать, ребята, — признался Дин, выдыхая запах любимых рулетов с корицей.

— Чтобы Хозяин хорошо питался, — сказала Мика, шмыгнув носом.

— Ага, — виновато отозвался Дин, решив не говорить ничего про придорожные забегаловки. Он посмотрел на остальных эльфов. Этим летом он попытался одеть их в настоящую форму, что привело к катастрофе вселенских масштабов, и, чтобы их успокоить, пришлось спалить вещи у них на глазах. Однако новые наволочки, сшитые на заказ, пошли на ура, хоть они, по сути, выглядели в точности как предыдущая форма. Видимо, главное, чтобы это были именно наволочки. Стоит сказать, что эльфы довольно-таки прозрачно намекнули Дину на прочные наволочки из египетского хлопка.

— В общем, берегите себя, ребята, не работайте слишком много… — уши эльфов поникли, — …если, конечно, сами не захотите, — неуверенно закончил Дин. Эльфы начали плакать и махать гигантскими носовыми платками, и Дин поторопил детей, чтобы отправиться в путь как можно скорее.

После обеда погода стояла замечательная, солнце грело, но не пекло, и Кэти согласилась пораздражать Сэма немного, спев с Дином «99 бутылок пива».

— Дин! — выкрикнул Сэм, не выдержав где-то на сорок третьей бутылке, и смерил брата сердитым взглядом. В его глазах играли золотые блики.

— Ну, Сэмми, тебе всего лишь нужно было вежливо попросить, — сказал Дин и хлопнул Сэма по бедру. Дин считал, что, если постоянно доводить Сэма до ручки, а потом отступать, тот быстрее придет в норму. Ну, а если не быстрее, по крайней мере, Дин повеселится. — Эй, малышка, а ты умеешь играть в слова? — он снова позвал Кэти.

Они добрались до Хогвартса еще до темноты, за полчаса до прибытия поезда. Почти все преподаватели во главе с Макгонагалл готовились встречать учеников в Большом Зале. Директор, поджав губы, проводила вылезших из машины детей взглядом.

— Привет, — неуверенно поздоровался Дин. Последний раз он виделся с Макгонагалл на слушании, когда Сэма оправдали. Она дала показания в его защиту, но после этого им так и не довелось поговорить.

— Лорд Тейвершэм, будьте так добры, пройдите со мной, — сказала Макгонагалл и направилась в свой кабинет. Дин оглянулся на Сэма. Тот солнечно улыбнулся и помахал ему рукой. Дин хмуро посмотрел на брата и поспешил за директором. Ну не накажет же она его, в конце-то концов.

Макгонагалл села за стол и указала Дину на стул.

— Мы все благодарны вам за то, что вы продолжаете оказывать материальную помощь в восстановлении школы.

— Эй, не стоит. Не могу же я допустить, чтобы дети учились под протекающей крышей.

— Вы возвращаетесь в Америку?

— Да, у нас там пара неоконченных дел, — ответил Дин.

Макгонагалл кивнула и, открыв ящик стола, вынула лист бумаги.

— Я понимаю, что ваш брат получил наивысший балл за всю историю экзамена на магические способности, — Дин широко улыбнулся; они с Сэмом здорово провели время, отмечая это событие, — … но, думаю, вам это пригодится, — сказала Макгонагалл, протягивая ему лист.

— Ну, с латынью у нас обычно разбирается Сэм…

— Коснитесь листа палочкой.

— Иногда ученики из Америки, обучавшиеся здесь, просили выдать им такой документ, — пояснила Макгонагалл. — Думаю, если у вас возникнут какие-либо проблемы с магическими властями, это поможет разъяснить ситуацию.

Дин с минуту разглядывал документ.

— Круто, — наконец хриплым голосом произнес он. — Эм, вы же не рискуете, давая мне его?

— Я бы не дала вам этот документ, — резко сказала Макгонагалл, — если бы вы его не заслужили.

Дин сложил лист и засунул его во внутренний карман куртки. Наверное, стоит положить в отцовский журнал, чтобы не потерять.

Когда они вернулись в Большой Зал, остальные ученики уже были там. Сэм пожимал руки слизеринцам, а Дин подошел к хаффлпаффцам, чтобы попрощаться.

— Смотрите, не влипайте тут без меня в неприятности.

— Да у нас за прошлый год было больше неприятностей, чем за все пять лет до этого! — воскликнула Марта.

— А, тогда, наоборот, чтобы неприятностей было больше, чем раньше, — сказал Дин.

Он щелкнул по ее новому блестящему значку старосты.

— Присматривай за ребятами вместо меня, договорились?

Марта просияла. Дин повернулся к остальным:

— Ну что, у всех при себе есть соль и железо? — Дети кивнули. — Отлично. И если кто-нибудь из этих призраков сунется к вам, вы знаете, что делать.

— Отогнать, посолить и найти могилу, — хором ответили они.

Сэм неторопливо подошел к ребятам и смущенно улыбнулся. Те неуверенно улыбнулись в ответ. Даже дети, что провели с ними время, все еще чувствовали себя неуютно рядом с Сэмом: произошедшее здорово подпортило его репутацию.

— Готов?

— Да, пора, — ответил Дин. — Я вернусь за вами к Рождеству и потребую отчет обо всем, чем вы тут без меня занимались, — предупредил он свою четверку.

— Дин, — позвал Уиндэм, — а можно мы все приедем к вам на каникулы, если родители разрешат?

Все хаффлапаффцы с надеждой уставились на Дина.

— А почему бы и нет? — ответил он. — Вот тогда и узнаем, настоящий размер нашего обеденного стола.

Насвистывая, Дин покинул школу. Сэм шел рядом, над озером сверкали звезды, на берегу ждала Импала. Хотя это было только начало осени, на улице заметно похолодало.

— У тебя есть тот адрес, что дал Бобби? — спросил Дин, садясь за руль. Ремень безопасности предпринял очередную хитрую попытку пристегнуть водителя, но был тут же отброшен в сторону.

— Ага, Брензвик, в Мэне. Похоже на парочку демонов.

— Плевое дело, — Дин завел Импалу, и они взлетели.

**Конец**

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Old country](https://archiveofourown.org/works/348780) by [Rumrouz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz)




End file.
